Saga of the 7th Children
by KnighteWolfe
Summary: I am sorry for the delay in getting the next chapter out, but I'm working on it. Keep the faith. It should be out within two or three weeks.
1. Default Chapter

Hello everybody. This is my first Evangelion fanfic. I have had this one running around in my mind. I do hope you enjoy it. Evangelion is not mine, the characters belong to Gainax Limited. They are the creation of Hideaki Anno. Teri-chan is the creation of Axel Terizaki . This story takes place 10 months after the birth of Shinji and Asuka's daughter as written in the story  
The Child of Love, written by Axel Terizaki. For the sake   
of this story, Touji is still a NERV pilot, albeit on inactive   
reserve status, due to his injuries. 'Enough of that,  
now lets get on with the story.   
  
  
  
  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion  
  
Saga of the 7th Children:  
  
Gendo's Breakout  
  
  
  
  
  
In a darkened jail cell down on one of the geofront's lower levels, sat Ikari Gendo, pondering his mistakes. As he sat on his cot, immune to the chill in the air, Gendo was trying to figure a way out of this predicament.  
  
  
"Dammit, I need to get out of here but how. I realize now that I   
shouldn't have done what I did to the second child. I guess it is time for me to throw everyone a curve. I was hoping I woudn't have to do this."  
  
As he finishes this thought, Gendo presses a small button located on the temple of his ever-present glasses. "It is done, now I will just wait until the time is right. I hope those techs got my hidden office ready. I will be there soon"  
  
And with that thought. He smiles for the first time in many days.  
  
  
  
  
Up in space, a signal reaches an unused satellite and triggers a program   
lying dormant in its memory. The satellite activates and proceeds to reorient itself in its relation to the planet below. Once it stops moving it is pointed at what used to be the state of Hawaii. The signal penetrates the atmosphere and starts to reach down into the depths of the ocean. Five thousand feet down, an upward pointed antenna receives the signal and sends it to its intended receipient.  
  
"Well it is time to head to Tokyo-3. It seems that Gendo has gotten himself in trouble again. I guess everything will be finished at Tokyo-3. I guess I will have to let Kenneth know. Hmm, I wonder if my brother is there. I know that his ex was moved there a few months ago.", muttered the recipient of the page, one Kajii Toma.   
  
Kajii looked out over the bay area in front of the window and watched techs work on a golden eva unit with black trim. "Hmm. It looks so much like unit 01. There is Kenneth now." As he watched a slender boy dressed in a black and gold plug suit started to walk towards the locker room after conversing with the head tech.  
  
Toma turns around and leaves the viewing area, his hand unconsciously touching the NERV patch on his jumpsuit. Unlike the regular NERV patch, this one is blue with a grey background. The colors of NERV Sealab. The most secret of all the   
branches of NERV. This branch answered to no one but the head of NERV. As he walks out of the operations area, Toma turns and looks up at the translucent barrier keeping the sea out.  
  
In the locker room sat a young boy. He has pale skin and golden hair. His eyes are a deep violet color. As he sits down, there is a hiss of compressed air and the skintight golden suit with the black trim crumples up. The boy steps out of the now wrinkled suit and starts to hang it up   
and put on his clothes. His name Kenneth Osako and he is the designated pilot of Evangelion Unit Alpha. One of the two experimental units created. Eva Unit   
Bravo, the other experimental unit was hidden somewhere else.  
  
"Hello Ken, get ready we just got the call."  
  
The young boy looks up at his guardian and smiles. It is a kindly smile, till you see his eyes. The eyes look as if he has seen things that no one else has. And in a sense, he has. Ten years living underwater at a top secret location and he has seen creatures that no one on the surface has seen.   
  
"So, the commander has sent for us to join the first, second, third, and fourth children in Tokyo. I am ready to go. I know my mother and father would be proud.", replied Ken in a soft tenor voice.  
  
"Yeah, I already have given the word to the techs to prep Unit Alpha for   
transport. I have planned on arriving in Tokyo in the middle of night. However, Gendo has gotten himself arrested and is in a cell at NERV headquarters. Our first mission is to break him out and move him to his 'other' office. The one even Vice Commander Fuyutski doesn't even know about. I do hope you have you B & E clothes packed."  
  
"Yes I do, Colonel Kaji. I cannot wait to arrive. I do hope mama ad papa are okay as we transport unit alpha."  
  
Toma is stunned at the boy's words.  
  
"You... know??"  
  
"Yes I do know that my mother was absorbed by Unit Alpha during a sync test   
and I know my father was absorbed when he went to save her and broke the ego   
border. I know that very well."  
  
At this, Toma turned and started to leave the locker room. "We leave in 20 minutes. If you excuse me,I have a message to send"  
  
  
  
Thirty minutes later:  
  
"Okay Colonel we are lifting off. Eva Unit alpha in stasis. We will arrive in Tokyo 3 in about 24 to 36 hours."  
  
"No problem. Lets get there. We have work to do." , and with that Colonel Toma Kajii fell asleep in his seat behind the cockpit.  
  
"Gendo Ikari, I am coming to help you in your quest to eradicate all angels. " , thought Kenneth. It was his last thought as he fell asleep in a seat in the main part of the cabin.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in Tokyo-3, the sun was beginning to come up.   
  
As the sun came up it shined through a window and onto a couple happily asleep   
in their bed. However, the other occupant, decided at that moment that   
she needed to wake up the sleeping couple. After a few minutes of debate, a   
wailing baby could be heard.  
  
"Asuka-chan, wake up. It is time for you to give Teri her morning bath while I go and fix breakfast.", said a sleepy Ikari Shinji.  
  
When the red-haired girl at his side didn't as much as move, Shinji decided to let his daughter serve as her mother's alarm clock. Reaching into the crib, Shinji picked up his daughter and placed her on Asuka's stomach. Teri, upon seeing her mother still asleep, crawled up her stomach and started to drool on her mother's face.  
  
"Shinji-kun not now. I am still tired from last night. Shinji, will you quit that.",   
  
When she realizes what it was dripping down her face, Asuka suddenly wakes up   
reaching back to take a swing at her fiancé, "I told you to sto....."  
  
Upon seeing her daughter Asuka lets her hand fall back to her side and picks up the giggling little girl. Soon she is conscious of Shinji rolling on the floor laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.  
  
"Hahahahahaah, Asuka, you should have seen your face. I wish I had Misato's camera. The look on your face was priceless."  
  
"BAKA SHINJI!!!!. I will get you for that. Now go ahead and make breakfast.   
Misato should be waking up soon and you know how she is in the morning"  
  
"I will, here is a towel, wipe your face off, or no good morning kiss for you." ,   
  
Shinji runs out of the room as a couple of pillows come flying his way with amazing force. Once he finds himself in the hallway, Shinji heads for the bathroom. After a few minutes in there he leaves and starts towards the kitchen. Kicking Misato's door as he passes.  
  
"WAKE UP MISATO. Breakfast will be ready in 20 minutes.", yells Shinji  
  
All he hears from behind the door is a muffled voice. Once in the kitchen, Shinji starts to prepare breakfast for his family and for his guardian. During this Pen-Pen the Penguin comes out of his room in the other refrigerator and squawks loudly for his morning beer and fish.  
  
"Okay Pen Pen, gimme a minute. I will have yours shortly. Asuka, Misato,   
breakfast is almost ready.", yells Shinji down the hall to the bedrooms.  
  
"Be there in a minute Shinji-kun. Your daughter is making a mess in her bath and it is taking me a little longer to dress her."  
  
  
A few minutes later, out comes Asuka and Teri. Shinji is breathless as he watches the woman he loves come out from their bedroom carrying their daughter. The red hair on both of them glistening like it has just been washed. Asuka was dressed in her school uniform while Teri was dressed in a smaller version of her mother's favorite yellow sundress and a little sun hat to match. Teri saw her father and her blue eyes lit up and she started giggling.  
  
"Okay Teri-chan, you can go to your father while I eat. Are we taking her to school today Shinji-kun"  
  
"No, I think Dr. Akagi has the day care set up for her. Since we have nothing to do nowadays everybody in the operations center wants to watch her.  
  
"Okay, I just worry sometime."  
  
"I know, Asuka, I know. I worry too."  
  
After he puts his daughter in her high chair, Shinji leans over and kisses Asuka   
on her lips gently. Time slows as Teri watches her parents revel in the love they share. Everything stops for Shinji and Asuka until a discreet cough is heard coming from the hallway.  
  
"Is it okay for me to come in or are you two about to head back to bed.", asks the other occupant of the small apartment.  
  
Shinji and Asuka separate in surprise and Shinji stumbles over a small teddy bear lying on the floor.  
  
"Mii.. Mii.. Misato you're awake.", stutters Shinji.  
  
"DAMMIT MISATO, I was enjoying my good morning kiss and you had to   
interrupt it.", grumbles a highly irate Asuka.  
  
Standing at the entrance to the kitchen, Colonel Misato Katsuragi, vice commander of NERV, walks in dressed in her usual morning attire. Really tight shorts and a loose tank top.  
  
"Well next time I will knock first. However, right now you too need to go,   
other wise you will be late for school.  
  
"WHAAAAAAT!!!', exclaim the two teenagers at the table.  
  
Teri just smiles and laughs at her parents as they scramble to leave the apartment. Only stopping for them to both give her a good bye kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Those two. I hope they make it before the bell. Well Teri-chan, I guess it is just you and me for now."  
  
  
Outside the apartment and half way up the block, Shinji and Asuka run into   
Ayanami Rei, Who also is running to make it to school on time.  
  
"Rei, why are you running. You are usually at school by now.", asked Shinji   
between breathes.  
  
"I overslept and when I woke up I realized I was late.", replied the first child in her usual monotone.  
  
  
  
At a deserted airport outside of Tokyo -3, a giant transport jet lands on the farthest runway away. Inside the transport, Toma Kajii and Kenneth Osako wait. They have just woken up. As the plane taxi's to a deserted hanger, located far out of the sight of prying eyes, the two are eating breakfast and making plans for the mission tonight.  
  
"Equipment check, Ken. Lets run through the list."  
  
"Yes sir. Checking my equipment."  
  
Together, the two recite the list of their equipment in a challenge and answer   
style. Going through everything that they have packed in their equipment bags.   
When they get to the end of the list, Toma reaches into a locked weapons locker and retrieves two rifles and two pistols. Ken looks up and his eyes widen   
at what is in his guardians' hands. Toma notices his charges reaction and smiles.  
  
"Relax Ken, these are dart guns. I am hoping we don't run into any opposition. But if we do, we will just put them to sleep. The darts are loaded with needles dipped in a sleep-inducing solution, whoever is hit by one of these darts will be taking a short nap."  
  
"Thank you for telling me. I don't want to kill anybody. I am here to only destroy angels.  
  
"I understand. Once we break out Commander Ikari and we have Unit Alpha   
situated. You will be going to school. Probably with the 1st, 2nd,3rd,and 4th   
children. One thing to remember, The third child Ikari Shinji and the second child Sohryu Asuka Langley, just had a baby together about ten months ago and there are good indications that the two will be getting married in the near future."  
  
"They did. I... I... I didn't know."  
  
"No problem, I am just letting you know just in case you see them together walking around with a baby carriage."  
  
Ken looked up at the rumpled looking slightly unshaven man with short hair. Then went back to double-checking his equipment.  
  
"When we go in tonight, you are going after the Commander while I play merry   
hell with the guards and security forces. Hmm, I might even get to see my brother. Ryoji. That ought to be interesting."  
  
"Okay, Toma. I didn't know you had a brother. Does he work for NERV.?"  
  
"Yes I have a brother and no he doesn't work for NERV. Last I heard, he was with the JMI. Now his ex-girlfriend, she works for NERV. I think she is a Major now."  
  
Toma had reached into his wallet and pulled out a picture as he was talking.   
Inside the wallet was a picture of two men. One older than the other, both unshaven.  
  
"That is your brother. You two look alike. Are you twins?"  
  
"No, we aren't twins. Although we look alike, I am 5 years older than he is. Yet he gets all the women. Oh well, I wish him the best. It has been a few years since we last saw each other and it wasn't pretty. We had a pretty big argument that evening and I stormed out of his dorm room. Leaving him and his girlfriend to stare at my back. Now finish eating and get some rest. We go in 12 hours."  
  
"Yes sir 12 hours. I will get some rest."  
  
As he said that, Ken was putting the air pistol in a anti-terrorist drop holster along his right leg and had slung his air rifle over a hook next to his bunk on the aircraft.  
  
"See you in a few hours, Toma."  
  
"Yeah, Ken, a few hours. I will wake you 20 minutes to z-time."  
  
  
  
  
  
In the center of Tokyo-3, Asuka, Shinji, and Rei, were eating lunch. Rei was at her seat in the classroom, while Asuka and Shinji sat with their respective friends.  
  
  
"Hiya Shinji, how are things going at home?", asked Suzehara Touji, the fourth child.  
  
"Not getting enough sleep I see. Is Asuka and Teri keeping you up nights.?" asked Shinji's other friend, Aida Kensuke.  
  
"Yeah. At least I don't have to deal with the real early morning feedings. Asuka gets those. Although I change her diapers. Promise me this, you guys. What ever you do, don't make the mistake I did. Well, in Kensuke's case, we don't have to worry about it.", chuckled Shinji  
  
Kensuke started to blush when he heard Shinji's remark.  
  
"HEY, unlike you two, I have no need of a girlfriend. By the way, Touji, don't you have something to say. Otosan.??"  
  
Touji blushed, "DAMMIT, Aida, I was hoping that wouldn't come up now."  
  
Shinji looked from one to the other, wondering what was going on.  
  
Across the room, Hikari was talking to Asuka with a slight blush on her face.  
  
"Ahh Asuka, I have something to tell you. The other night, Touji and I uhhh ummm. Well, I slept with him."  
  
"WHAAAAT!!! HIKARI!!!!. You slept with musclehead. MEIN GOTT IN HIMMEL. What were you thinking. Were you protected.??"  
  
"ASUKA, of course I was. I made sure that I didn't end up pregnant. Besides, He was so gallant about it and understood. I guess watching how you and Shinji were for those nine months, convinced him to make sure for my sake and his. How is Teri-chan anyway.??"  
  
"Well at least he wasn't that dumb. I do hope you and he stay together, I want to be Maid of Honor at your wedding to Touji. Teri is alright. They just finished up setting a day care at NERV headquarters especially for her. Misato took her there this morning."  
  
Then the bell rang, ending the lunch period. Everybody headed back to class. Once in the classroom, the students started to get loud until the teacher walked in and Hikari did her class representative bit.  
  
"Rise."  
"Bow"  
"Sit"  
  
"Well class it seems that since y'all have calmed down a bit, I get to make an announcement. We have a new student. Come in please and introduce yourself."  
  
As the class watched in silence, a young girl with almond brown hair and grey eyes walked in and stood next to the podium.  
  
"My name is Mika Hanrahn and I am from Mississippi in the United States.", spoke the girl with a slight southern accent.  
  
"Well, Miss Hanrahn, you can go and take a seat by Mr. Aida. Mr. Aida, put away the damn camera and help Ms. Hanrahn get acquainted.  
  
"Ahh yes sir, sensei." , turning towards Mika as she made her way to the empty desk and sat down, Kensuke spoke.  
  
"My name is Kensuke Aida, and it is a pleasure to meet you. I will introduce you to Hikari and Asuka and my friends Touji and Shinji. How about after school."  
  
Mika was a little shy but she answered, "Okay, nice to meet you too, Kensuke. Sure you can introduce me around to your friends after school."  
  
"By the way, what kind of camera do you have?"  
  
  
After school, Asuka, Shinji, Touji, and Rei, had to report to NERV for a few sync tests. Together, they hopped a train to headquarters. To help pass the time on the train, Hikari and Kensuke came also. Kensuke had introduced Mika around to the group. After meeting everyone, Mika said her goodbyes and started walking towards where her ride was waiting.  
  
"I can't wait to get to headquarters and see my little Teri-chan again. I just want to hold her in my arms for a little bit and play with her."  
  
"Me too, Asuka, I cannot wait to see what my favorite girl did today."  
  
"YOUR Favorite girl,!!!! And what about me.?"  
  
"Calm down Asuka, You know he was just joking. Weren't you Ikari?"  
  
"No, Teri is my favorite girl, but Asuka will always be my favorite lady"  
  
With this exclamation, everyone with the exception of Rei (who else) and Kensuke chuckled. Rei seemed to notice that Kensuke wasn't joining in and wondered:  
  
"What is wrong with Aida.??"  
  
Shinji also took note of this. For the next few moments the train passed in silence. Upon arriving at the HQ stop, Shinji grabbed Touji's arm and held him back a bit. When Touji looked up and caught his friends' eye, Shinji made a jerking motion with his head and indicated Kensuke, who was looking depressed.  
  
"Asu-chan, could you and Hikari go ahead, Touji and I need to talk to Kensuke for a minute?"  
  
"Hmm, yeah. Okay. Just don't talk about anything perverted or I will kill you."  
  
"Pilot Sohryu, let us go. We will see them later during the test.", interjected Rei in a monotone.  
  
Having said that, Rei turned and walked towards the door to NERV headquarters. NERV ID badge in hand. After looking at Rei in astonishment, Asuka and Hikari start walking down the hallway.  
  
"Hey Kensuke, what is wrong. You have been like that ever since the new girl left. Are you okay.?"  
  
"Yeah buddy, you seem to be quieter than usual."  
  
Ask both Shinji and Touji. Kensuke doesn't answer, he just continues to look out the window of the train. After a bit, he shakes his head and looks at his two partners in crime as if noticing them for the first time.  
  
"Huh wha. Oh, it is you two. Yeah I am fine. I have had a lot on my mind today. I was just pondering what to do about it."  
  
"To do about what.?", ask a thoroughly confused Shinji and Touji  
  
"Now don't think I am crazy, but you guys. I think I am in love.", finishes Kensuke firmly.  
  
Needless to say, Touji and Shinji were quite stunned. In response to this simple declaration, the two looked at each other and grabbed their friend and headed down the hallway towards NERV HQ.  
  
  
  
  
"Ken, Ken, Kenneth, wake up. It is time for our operation. Lets go"  
  
A slightly groggy 7th child woke up to the smell of a glass of raspberry tea thrust under his nose. He accepted the cup and breathed deeply. Enjoying the smell of the hot raspberries. After taking in another deep breath, Ken took a sip and sighed.  
  
"Ahh, that was a good way to wake up. Now I am ready for action."  
  
Relishing the smell and taste of the tea, Ken got up out of his chair and walked towards his equipment bag. Once there, he finished his tea and set his cup down on the counter.  
  
"Now I am fully ready to do the task before me. You ready Colonel?"  
  
The only sound he got in return was of the cocking of an air rifle and the 'snik' of a safety being engaged.  
  
"Lets go.", replied a grim (but smiling) Toma Kajii.  
  
And so it was that the two NERV Sealab commandoes left their aircraft and started a slight jog towards NERV HQ. Crossing over many different types of terrain, Toma and Ken arrive at an under-guarded entrance 3 hours after they left their staging area.   
  
"Now lets see if we can get into this fortress. Wait here. When the guards go out of sight, make a run towards the door and use the key you have. Once inside hide nearby and wait for me. After I make it inside, we will start to head down to the lower brig area. Once there, we will split up: you get the commander out and I will clear any opposition towards the new office. You got that?"  
  
  
"Yes, I got it. Lets move the clock is ticking."  
  
And with that, the two headed off towards their destination. On the way down, they encountered little resistance, those they did encounter were quickly and quietly put to sleep. On one of their, little side trips, Kenneth was covering Toma as he was examining a room that was slightly set off from the other.  
  
"Come on dammit, we are running out of time and sitting stationary. Shit, this is going to be too close."  
  
"I know, I know. Right now I am kinda caught on some cords and am trying to extricate myself without setting off any alarms."  
  
As he heard this, Ken groaned. Then his ears picked up a slight tapping of shoes on the hard floor. Sliding back into an inconspicuous corner where he could cover the entire hallway without being immediately apparent. Ken switched from the air rifle to his air pistol. Then he softly whistled to let his partner know someone was coming and to stop moving.  
  
Rei Ayanami was thinking. The sync tests were over and she was headed for the transport to take her home. As she did this, Rei did something completely out of character for herself. She got lost. When she realized this, she did not panic. She just started to walk around looking for the correct way back. As her clearances were second to no one elses', now that Commander Ikari had lost all of his clearances. Rei was now walking around in some of the highly secret levels that only Gendo himself had walked.  
  
Now as she rounded a corner, Rei came to a stop and looked around. There was something different here and she felt it. Not sure of what to do, Rei walked out a bit further and let her gaze take in everything around. That was when she noticed a darker shadow between two other shadows.  
  
"What is this I see. It seems that there is someone else in here. What should I do.? I cannot report it to Commander Fuyutski or Vice Commander Katsuragi. Neither of them have the clearance to get into this area.", thought Rei.  
  
As all these thoughts were running through her head, Ken was getting more and more nervous. He was so nervous that he started to fidget. Unfortunatley,Ken forgot that he had an air pistol in his hand. While Ken was slightly moving, the pistol had gotten closer and closer to a small metal appendage sticking out from the wall. When he started fidgeting, the weapon hit the annoyance and rang out with a loud, metallic "Thunk"  
  
Ken was caught by surprise, and as a reflex, he jumped.  
  
Rei's head swiveled towards the noise and as her eyes got adjusted, she saw that there was a boy, standing there. He was about her age. The thing that made him unforgettable, was the pistol in his hand.   
  
Time stopped for both of them. Red eyes looked into violet ones. Then Rei asked:  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here.?"  
  
Her silent voice caught Ken by surprise, and he involuntarily jerked back. Unknowingly, Ken jerked back on the trigger of the dart gun, triggering a dart into Rei's shoulder. Rei looked down at the slight burning sensation in her shoulder and then passed out as the sleeping solution put her to sleep.  
  
"AWWWWW SHIT, not her. Fuck, we need to get her to the infirmary."  
  
"Why, this stuff should just knock her out."  
  
"KENNETH, do you know who you just shot? You just shot the first child. Unfortunately, she won't react to the solution like everybody else. It might just kill her. And if she dies, the commander will have both of our asses."  
  
Toma had just come out of the alcove to a shocking tableau. Rei Ayanami lying on the ground with a dart sticking out of her shoulder and Kenneth standing over her with his pistol pointing at the ground. Toma was thinking fast, he finally came up with an idea.  
  
"I will take her to the infirmary, you need to go and break the commander out. You remember the location of his office and of his cell.? Good, then get going, I will take her to the infirmary and leave her for one of the doctors on duty. I will meet you later."  
  
And with that, Toma picked up Rei and was gone.  
  
"Well she was kinda cute.", thought Ken for a minute and then continued on to complete his task.  
  
Three hallways down from the infirmary, Toma stood for a minute and caught his breathe, "Okay, just at the end of this hallway and I will be done."  
  
"I don't think so. Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing here.", came a voice from Toma's past.  
  
Toma stopped and took a deep breath, preparing to turn on his opponent and put him on the ground. However, the cold barrel of a pistol jammed into the back of his head froze him. (Doesn't this remind you of another time)  
  
"Now buddy, I m going to repeat my question and if I don't get an answer, we will get to see how the walls look painted in your brain cells."  
  
Toma smiled.  
  
"You wouldn't want to shoot your own brother now, would you Ryouji. I taught you all of the sneaky tricks you know."  
  
The pressure eased up a bit and the hammer was uncocked.  
  
"Well if you are my brother, when was the last time we saw each other, what were we doing, who else was there and where were we?" said Ryouji Kajii, quietly.  
  
"Well let me see. I do believe it was while you were still in college. Me and you were having an argument about why I had broken into your dorm room at 3 in the morning. I do believe that your fiancé at the time, the lovely Misato Katsuragi was there. If I remember, I had caught you in flagrante delicto. By the way is Misato here. I know she is a major now. Tell her I said hello. Now dear brother, can you let me finish what I was doing and let me get back to my mission?"  
  
The gun disappeared from his head and Toma breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Toma, how nice to see you again. Right now I cannot let you get back to your mission just yet because it is still a mystery to me. My co-workers will be happy to question you about your mission. As for Misato, she is a colonel now and the vice-commander of NERV."  
  
"Ryouji, I would love to stay and chat, but I got a sick pilot on my hands. Besides, you know I hate torture."  
  
As he was saying this, Toma had slightly shifted his weight and the position of his pistol. Now the pistol was pointing directly at Ryouji, although it was hidden.   
  
"A sick pilot, who...... oh my god not Rei. What did you do to her.?"  
  
"This", and Toma pulled the trigger sending two darts into his own brother.  
  
As his brother slumped to the ground, Toma raced down the hall and put Rei in one of the rooms. He then paged a doctor to the same room using an emergency code created especially for the first child. (IT got instant response. Nobody screws around where Rei is concerned.) As he passed by his brother in the hallway, Toma said, "Next time watch me a bit closer. Didn't I teach you better than that."  
  
And with that he headed down the hallway towards the unknown office of Gendo Ikari to wait. Turning a corner, Toma spotted a PA system microphone. After consulting a list he was carrying, Toma made a page. Then he walked off laughing to himself.  
  
  
  
"Will Major Katsuragi report to the infirmary. I repeat, will Major Katsuragi please report to the infirmary."  
  
"Dammmit, what do they want. I hope it ain't another bloody physical. I just had one last week. Shit"  
  
Those were Colonel Katuragi's first thoughts when she heard the page while sitting in her new office doing paper work. Misato started to stand up and head towards the door. She was almost there when her phone rang.  
  
"FUCK, what now."  
  
She turned and stormed back to her desk and picked up the phone, "Vice-Commander Katsuragi, What the hell do you want."  
  
After hearing what was said on the other end of the line, Misato's face grows very pale and she starts to tremble. Misato hangs the phone up then dials another number.  
  
"Lock down HQ. We have an intruder alert. Send out the roving patrols with orders to shoot first and don't ask questions. Do a check on all checkpoints from top to bottom. Put all the children in their entry plugs. Have Dr. Akagi   
put the Ikari's together in Units 01 and 02. Have Mr. Suzehara report to the locker room to put on his plugsuit. The First Child has been shot. She is in critical condition. It seems that she is suffering from an acute reaction to a sleeping solution injected into her shoulder. I will inform Commander Fuyutski."  
  
After she finishes giving out orders, Misato hangs up the phone and prepares to inform Fuyutski. She dials his direct line.  
  
"Fuyutski, here. May I help you.?"  
  
"Commander, we have an intruder in headquarters."  
  
5 minutes after this call, a wailing alarm is sounding. The operations center is fully manned and ready 5 minutes after that.  
  
While all this is going on above him, Kenneth, has reached the level where Ikari is located. After taking out two guards, Ken grabs the keys and heads for the cell belonging to Gendo Ikari. Former Commander of NERV. He opens the door and walks in.  
  
  
"Commander Ikari, I am the 7th child and I am here to break you out."  
  
"Very good. Where is Colonel Toma.?"  
  
"Ah sir, he had to take the first child to the infirmary."  
  
"Ohhh, what happened to Rei.?", replied Gendo weakly.  
  
"Ah, sir. Umm. I shot her by accident with a sleeping dart."  
  
"Really, explain."  
  
As he explains, Kenneth gets a sinking feeling. He is watching the Commander. He explains the story of what happened. Surprisingly, Gendo doesn't get angry. In fact he seems somewhat relieved.  
  
"Next time pilot Osako, keep your finger off the trigger. I won't be as lenient.  
  
"Yessir, I will sir."  
  
"Well let's go. We have something to do."  
  
And with that, Kenneth watches as Gendo Ikari leaves. After a second, he hurries after him. Catching up, he hears Gendo making a call from the desk.  
  
"Yes, go ahead an activate. I will be there shortly."  
  
Hanging up the phone, Gendo turned to Ken and said, "Follow me."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Upon hearing this, Gendo turned away and started to heads towards the door and soon disappears. Not wanting to be left behind, Ken hurridly follows.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
In Central Dogma, the main tower crew, Maya, Shigeru, and Aoba, were at their stations. Behind them stood Ritsuoko Akagi, her hair back to its normal brown color instead of the blonde it used to be.  
  
On the main tower, sat Commander Kouzou Fuyutski. Gray hair shining in the ethereal light of the operations center. Next to him stood Misato, patiently answering the phones.  
  
  
"Commander, we have not been able to find the intruder."  
  
  
Just then the phone rang again and Misato answered.  
  
  
  
"Kaji, what the hell are you doing down there and why is your head bandaged.?"  
  
"Don't worry about that, we have other more pressing problems. I saw who the intruder was right before he shot me."  
  
"WHAAAAAT, YOU GOT SHOT?? Who did it. I am going to kill them."  
  
Misato started to pull out her gun and check the barrel to see if there was a round loaded.  
  
"DAMMIT MISATO, DON"T FUCKING WORRY ABOUT THAT NOW.", snapped Ryoji  
  
Everyone in the control center went silent. This was the first time that Ryouji Kaji had actually yelled at Misato.   
  
"You said you had a positive ID on the intruder. Then who is it.?"  
  
"Commander Fuyutski, It displeases me to say that the intruder is .....my older brother Toma. He is a Colonel in NERV. He shot me when I caught him sneaking into the infirmary with Rei Ayanami in his arms. I should have expected him to do something. Especially after he turned towards me."  
  
"You your... your brother.", whispered Misato, before passing out.  
  
"Well this is an unexpected development. I did not know you had a brother, Ryouji."  
  
"Yes well, I am not proud of it. He taught me everything I know about sneaking into places."  
  
"Hmmm, what could he be here to do? I wonder."   
  
The phone next to Fuyutski's elbow began to ring. Unlike the other phones, this one buzzed sharply and stridently. The new Supreme Commander of NERV glanced down at the line in annoyance. Once he saw the light that was lit up, Kouzou did a double take and his face began to get real pale. To the crews on the lower levels below, it looked as if the commander was looking death in the face. And in a way he was. By this time, Misato had come too and was now staring at the phone in amazement. Kouzou picked up the line an activated the speaker system and a voice that nobody had expected to hear came flowing through the speaker.  
  
"Hello Fuyutski-sempai, or should I say Commander Fuyutski. It seems that you have taken my place. I do wish you better luck than I had with that position.", came Gendo Ikari's voice   
  
"Put... put it up on the main screen.", whispered Fuyutski  
  
In shock, Misato touched the button which put the view from the commander's phone up on the main monitor. What everyone saw, was Gendo Ikari sitting at a desk in his usual position. Hands clasped in front of his mouth, light glaring off his glasses so that his eyes were hidden.  
  
"AHH, Colonel Katsuragi, Vice-Commander now I see. The position suits you. You might as well, open a channel to the eva's since I know that my son is worried stiff about what is going on now. I will wait. I have all the time anyways.  
  
Misato flips the switch connecting the monitor line to the Eva's.   
  
  
In Eva units 01 and 02, Shinji and Asuka were sitting and waiting. They had been having a private and slightly mature conversation between each other.  
  
"Shin-chan, which night gown do you want me to wear tonight. I don't know which one to choose?"  
  
Trying to hold in a slight nosebleed (he should have been past this stage already, considering that he is a father now), Shinji replied:  
  
"Asu... Asu Asuka, how can you ask me a question like that right now. We have other things we need to concentrate on. Wear the red one, it sets off your eyes."  
  
"BAKA HENTAI SHINJI, YOU LIKE THAT ONE BECAUSE OF WHAT IT DOESN'T CONCEAL. YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT.!!"  
  
Shinji only grinned laschivously. While this interchange was going on, a tone sounded in the entry plugs of both units signifying that there was an incoming communication. He turned to see who it was, however, Shinji was not expecting the face he saw. Nor was he expecting to hear the emotion coming out of a voice he thought had no emotion.  
  
  
"Hello, son. Now I know that you were never expecting to hear me again. Hell I bet you would have been happy to never see me again. I am just here to say that I am proud of you. I am happy of the responsibility that you have taken. One of these days I wish to see my granddaughter. Take care of her and my daughter-in-law. Remember, I love you son. Asuka, I do hope you take care of this man before me. Now on to business, as you can see, I have escaped from the cell they had me in. I had some help. Right now I am broadcasting from a highly secret office here in the geofront. It is so secret that even Fuyutski didn't know about it. Hehehehe. I just decided to pop in and say high. I have to go now. Yui, take care of our family, even though I know you cannot forgive me for what I have done."  
  
After that little message, the Eva communication boxes blink off. Shinji is stunned. However this leads to his getting angry. Asuka notices this and tries to calm her significant other down. Unfortunately, she is having a hard time herself, because she is just as angry.  
  
Back in Central Dogma, the communications screen goes blank. The last image on the screen before it went black was an image of a smiling Gendo Ikari. The only change was that he had taken off his glasses so his eyes could be seen.  
  
  
  
"DAMMITALLTOFUCKINGHELL, somebody find out the source of that transmission and trace it so we can put that fucker back in the cell he belongs in.!!!", said a highly pissed off vie commander  
  
"BELAY THAT. Misato, have you not forgotten how secretive Gendo was. I mean is. If he told Shinji that I didn't know about it, then he means that he will not be found. I am more intrigued about what I saw in the background. If I remember correctly, I thought I saw a picture of Unit 01 in gold with a black trim."  
  
At this moment, Fuyutski stops talking for a minute and tries to remember. Once he does Kouzou Fuyutski goes pale as a sheet. Misato notices this and starts to say something, but is cut off by the commander rising out of his seat and stalking to the end of the platform looking down on the lower levels.  
  
"DR. AKAGI, what was the designation of the other unit created in secret at the same time as Unit 01 was completed? It had an odd designation is all I remember about it."  
  
Misato thought, 'Other unit. Odd designation, what else is being hidden from me. Dammit someone tell me something.'  
  
Her confusion must have shown on her face as the commander gave her a look that said all will be explained shortly.  
  
"It was designated Unit Alpha, commander.", realization hits Ritsuko and she turns the same color as Fuyutski.  
  
"HOLY SHIT, IT ISN'T POSSIBLE. IT JUST ISN'T POSSIBLE. He has Unit Alpha on his side. That means that Unit Bravo cannot be far behind. If those two Eva's come within close proximity to each other, then the alternate angels cannot be far behind. Shit. Hell we need to find those units."  
  
"HOLD ON A GAWDDAMN MINUTE HERE, UNIT ALPHA, UNIT BRAVO. I MAY BE THE FUCKING VICE-COMMANDER OF NERV, BUT I AM STILL THE DIRECTOR OF OPERATIONS. WILL ONE OF YOU TWO QUIT FUCKING HIDING SHIT AND TELL ME SOMETHING.", fumed a very livid Misato.  
  
"Calm down Misato. I will tell you what little, and I stress little, we know about these two units. Example think of Units 01 and 02 in berserker mode. Now amplify that by a thousand and use it as the units normal mode. Unit 01 and Unit Alpha were both created at the same time, however NERV decided that Alpha was too unstable for combat duty. Not many pilots could sync with it, the ones that could often went insane after 2 sessions in its entry plug. Due to this, Unit Alpha was frozen in bakelite and shipped to another part of NERV. NERV Sealab I believe. Everyone forgot about it. I guess Ikari, went deep into some really well hidden files and found it. I guess they, must have found the 7th child and he was able to sync with it. Unit Bravo is a slightly modified Unit 02. By itself, it is just as good if not better than Asuka's Eva Unit. However, it was found out, quite by accident I assure you, that when Units Alpha and Bravo are in close proximity to each other, their power and A.T. fields' strength is increased exponentially. The one drawback is the pilots. They have to be of opposite genders and very close in birthdate. I think that they have to have been within a month of each other. Otherwise it wouldn't work. In my opinion, Units Alpha and Bravo combined can utterly smash, Units 01 and 02."  
  
  
"SCHIESSE. You are saying that these other two units could destroy my Shin-chan and I? I say that nobody can beat us. Besides, if there is a unit alpha where is the pilot? I didn't see a pilot at all in there. I think he is bluffing.", retorted a miffed Asuka.  
  
"The 7th child is a boy, Pilot Sohryu. He stands about my height and he has violet eyes. He is the one responsible for my present condition."  
  
  
Everybody jumped at the sound of the soft monotone voice that they had just heard. While everyone had been listening to a possible horror story, Rei had come in quietly and stood in the corner. When all the occupants turned towards the first child in surprise (except Kaji, does anything surprise him?), they were shocked at her appearance and at the appearance of the rollable IV stand with her.   
  
Rei's face looked haggard, her small frame looked as if she had lost a lot of pounds. She was gaunt and her pale skin looked paler than usual. While everyone gawked, Rei walked up to a terminal and typed in a password. When she accessed the system. Fuyustki blanched.  
  
"REI, what the hell are you doing out of the infirmary. I order you to go back there at once.", yelled a thoroughly pissed off Vice-Commander.  
  
In a softer tone of voice, Misato continued, "Rei, why don't you go and get some rest. You need it."  
  
Ignoring, Misato for the time being, Rei continued to access the computer files. Finally finding the one she wanted, she opened it. As the file opened, Gendo's face once again popped up on the screen.  
  
"Rei, you know what needs to be done. Wait and it will happen."  
  
Once that was said, the elder's Ikari's face disappeared from the screen. As the moniter went off, every one looked at Rei. When they turned around, the couldn't read her face (as usual). Shinji, thought that he saw the beginning of a slight smile on her face.   
  
  
"Ahhh Misato, I think that Rei ought to stay with us tonight. You know that he is going to try and do something."  
  
"I agree Shinji, tonight the first is staying with us.", replied a relieved Misato. Turning to Rei she said, "You saw the 7th child?"  
  
  
"Yes Colonel."  
  
  
"When and how did you see him.?"  
  
"A few hours ago. Six levels below Terminal Dogma. I surprised him and that is when he shot me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"If you saw him again, do you think you would recognize him?"  
  
  
"Yes Colonel."  
  
  
"Asuka, Shinji in the past few days have you noticed anything different at your school?"  
  
"Nothing out of the unusual.". answered Asuka  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Oh, a new student came into class today. I think her name was Mika Hanrahn. Kensuke started to fall for her earlier."  
  
"A new student. HMMMM. Wait a minute, has anyone seen Rei, she was just here a minute ago."  
  
As everyone looked around, it took a minute to notice that the first child, Rei Ayanami, had indeed left as silently as she had came in.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. First Day of School

Coming at you once again is the Knightewolfe. Here in all its glory is the second installment of my Eva fanfic. As always, the majority of the characters herein are the property of Gainax LTD. They are the creation of Hideaki Anno, the man who created the coolest anime series in the world. Teri-chan is the property of Axel Terizaki, one of the best NGE fanfic writers I have had the honor of reading. If you haven't had the chance, I suggest you read his stories The Child of Love and Bodyheat. Now on with the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion  
  
Saga of the 7th Children  
  
Chapter 2: First Day of School  
  
  
  
  
Setting: A little background, in Chapter One we were introduced to three new   
characters: Kenneth Osako, Toma Kaji, and Mika Hanrahn. As the chapter went   
along, Gendo was broken out of his cell in the bowels of the Geofront. Heading to a very well hidden office, the elder Ikari made contact with his captors. Rei Ayanami was shot and two new Eva units were introduced. This chapter takes place about a week after the incident of Gendo's jailbreak. Kenneth and his guardian have found an apartment in Tokyo-3 and have moved in. It is not far from NERV HQ and school. Today Kenneth is starting school. He is in the same class as the other Marduke Institute candidates  
  
  
  
It was morning, and Kenneth Osako was slowly waking up. After shutting his alarm clock off, he got up and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. After taking care of his morning business, Ken proceeded to put on a white button up short sleeve shirt and dark pants.   
  
"Hey Ken, you up yet? I hope you haven't forgotten that you start school today. Breakfast is ready but you don't have that much time to eat it. You are sure that you remember the way to the school and which class you are in?"  
  
"Yeah Toma, I remember the way and I am in class 2-A. I am sharing a class   
with the other pilots. You know where my windbreaker is? I haven't seen it since we got back from dinner the other night."  
  
Coming out of the back dressed in a pair of gray and maroon sweatpants and a gray t-shirt, Toma scratched his face and wondered for the umpteenth time if he should shave or not.  
  
"Naw, I haven't seen it. Maybe it is somewhere in the apartment. Oh by the way, the 8th child is here also. Mika arrived the same day we pulled that jailbreak. I think you might see her at school. Unit Bravo will be arriving today and I gotta be there to make sure they get it in the correct launch tunnel."  
  
"Mika Hanrahn, here? Awwww damn. Last time I saw her you and her guardian   
just happened to get drunk and pass out on the couch. Her and I had to carry you both to your quarters at Sealab. Due to the fact that there wasn't any other quarters around the base, me and her had to share a bed, and NO, NOTHING HAPPENED, before you ask."  
  
"Relax, I trust you. You are the perfect gentleman. I know you wouldn't have done anything. Besides, if you had tried, she would have hurt you. Badly."  
  
Toma walked into the kitchen and went over to the refrigerator. Grabbing a bottle of orange juice and opening it, he stepped over to the table and proceeded to plop down in a vacant chair. Together at the table the 35 year-old man and the 14 year old boy sat and ate. Each preoccupied with his thoughts. Kenneth looked around as if noticing the size of the apartment for the first time. As he stood up, he looked down the hallway to the back. Noticing two other doors, Kenneth wondered what they were for.  
  
"Ah, Colonel, can you tell me how many bedrooms this apartment has.? I feel as if it is a bit big just for the two of us."  
  
"Oh, I was wondering when you would notice. To answer your question, there   
are four bedrooms. Our other two roomies should be moving their stuff   
here later today. After school, come straight home so you can help them move in. Afterwards you have a sync test for Director Ikari."  
  
"Who are our roommates going to be?"  
  
"You're a smart boy Kenneth, figure it out for yourself. However, right now you need to leave so you can make it to school on time.", replied a very smug looking Toma.  
  
Looking at the clock, Kenneth jumped up and ran out the apartment, only stopping   
to grab a bottle of grape juice.  
  
"DAMMIT COLONEL, WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS MAKE ME LATE!", tossed Kenneth,  
over his shoulder as he ran out the door.  
  
  
  
  
At the school, class representative Hikari Horaki, was going through her school   
correspondance. As the class rep, she received many memos from the faculty and staff of the school. Today as she was going through the notices, one of them caught her eye.  
  
"Hmm, we are getting a new student. I wonder if he is another pilot."  
  
As she was taking care of some final business, Asuka and Shinji walked in. Obviously joined at the hip or the lip in this case. They just happened to be sharing a kiss as they walked through the door. Hikari looked over at Rei, who was being her usual self and staring out the window.   
  
"Hi Hikari, how are you this morning?", asked a very cheerful Asuka.  
  
"I am fine Asuka, you seem very happy today. Anything happen that I should   
know about?"  
  
"Oh yeah, Teri-chan spoke her first word today. Unfortunately she said da-da. But at least she is starting to speak."  
  
"I am happy for you, it shall only be a matter of time before she is saying mama. How did Shinji take it?"  
  
"Oh, Shinji took it real well. He is going to have a shit-eating grin on his face all day today. Well I can't begrudge him this one. He deserves it. Nobody deserves it more than him."  
  
Across the room, the main subject of Asuka's and Hikari's conversation was being   
pounded on his back by a deliriously happy Touji Suzehara.  
  
"Shinji, I am sooooo happy for you. She finally said her first word and it was daddy. I feel so jealous now. Kensuke needs to hear this. He will be so upset that he didn't have his camera there to record it."  
  
  
As the two boys talked and joked about their friend, Kensuke came walking into the room. Walking next to him and holding his hand, was Mika Hanrahn. In her week since she had arrived, she had stolen the poor boys heart. Although she wouldn't admit it, Mika was sure that Kensuke had also done some heart larceny. Swiping her heart when she wasn't looking. This had made both Shinj and Touji happy. Their friend had finally found a girl who had the same interests as he did.  
  
Shortly after the two new lovebirds sat down, the sensei came in and Hikari went through her usual routine.  
  
"Rise."  
"Bow."  
"Sit."  
  
As the class was sitting down in response to the class rep, the sensei was at his desk straightening up some papers and getting things ready for his lecture. After taking the role call, he looked out into the hallway and nodded.  
  
"Class, I have some news for you, we have a new student. Come in and introduce yourself please."  
  
Feeling a bit nervous, Ken walked into the classroom, wrote his name on the board and introduced himself.  
  
"Good morning, my name is Kenneth Osako. I am pleased to meet you all."  
  
From across the room a gasp is heard and he looks up to see who it was. Once he caught sight of the phantom gasped, Ken's mouth dropped.  
  
"KENNNIIEEEEEE!!! Long time no see. It has been awhile.", yelped Mika to the consternation of the teacher and Kensuke.  
  
"Ms. Hanrhan, out in the hall now. We don't yell in this class. Even if you do know who it is."  
  
Feeling a bit subdued, Mika picked up a water bucket and walked out of the classroom, but not before muttering something to Ken as she passed. Ken shut his mouth and looked out at the indifferent faces.  
  
"Well, Mr. Osako, you can take the seat over by Miss Ayanami. I expect you to have caught up with everyone else by the end of the week. Now go take a seat."  
  
"Yessir, I will sir.", stuttered Ken as he headed for the indicated seat.   
  
Once in his seat, Ken hooked up his laptop to the desk connections and turned it on. Finding the list of assignments he had to catch up on, he set to work, trying to get some of the work done as the teacher started his lecture.  
  
So into the work that he was doing, at first Ken didn't notice the small tone announcing that he had a few messages. Activating the message queue, he started to read through the accumulated messages. A few were normal school notices; he read the title and some of the subjects and promptly deleted them. The next two were from Toma, asking how he liked the class and innocuous stuff like that. Kenneth decided to save those.   
  
A few seats in front of him, Rei had turned in her chair slightly to the new student. The movement went almost unnoticed. Shinji had noticed because he had been staring out the window and saw the slight movement. Asuka had noticed, because she had seen Shinji turn towards Rei. These movements were unknown to Ken because he had read the note that the class representative had sent him. He looked up and saw Hikari nodding her head. Then she looked back up to the front of the class.  
  
Looking forward, Ken noticed that the girl in front of him had blue hair. Since he was unsure of the topic of the lecture (it seemed to keep jumping from one point to the other), Ken decided to look out the window. When he turned towards the window, Ken felt his blood run cold. Staring at him in the reflection of the window was a pair of red eyes.  
  
Rei looked at the violet eyes reflecting in the window. Satisfied that she recognized them, she turned her attention back to the scene outside. Unbeknownst to her, her right hand clenched into a fist. The only person to notice this behavior was Shinji. He had just turned back to the front when he saw Rei unconsciously make a fist.  
  
Turning to his computer, Shinji typed a short note to Asuka.  
  
"Hello sweetheart, how are you. Got something I want to tell you about."  
  
Asuka, looked at her computer and then glanced at Shinji. Her reply was fast and not too happy.  
  
"WELL IT IS ABOUT TIME YOU STOPPED STARING AT WONDERGIRL. You were staring at her for about ten minutes. Must I remind you that I will not allow that type of wandering eye from you."  
  
"Will you wait a damn minute Asuka, you are jumping to conclusions. AGAIN. Now you know that I love you and Teri with all of my heart and I would never do such a thing. I was just letting you know that Rei is making a fist. And she seems not to realize it."  
  
"Oh, now that is interesting. I wonder if she is losing her mind."  
  
This conversation went on for a few minutes, degenerating into more personal notes to each other. Finally they finished up with Shinji promising to eat lunch with her in their favorite spot.  
  
The lunch bell rang and the class scrambled out to go fill themselves. Shutting off his laptop, Kenneth started to walk out of the room when he was wrapped up in a small bear hug. The person giving the hug planted a light kiss on his cheek. Knowing of only one person who greeted him like that, Ken allowed a small smile to cross his face and turned to speak.  
  
"Hello Mika, like you said, long time no see.",  
  
Still holding on to him, Mika smiled at Kenneth, to Kensuke's consternation.  
  
"Yes it has been a long time Mr. Osako. You never even wrote me, not even after the incident. Now I see you here in Tokyo-3, in my class no less. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was ordered here, so was Colonel Toma. He is closer to his brother now. Although I don't know why he isn't happy about it."  
  
Wandering out of the classroom, Mika and Ken came face to face with Rei. A little bit unnerved, Ken and Mika stepped around Rei and continued out. A few minutes later they were seated in the cafeteria talking about old times.  
  
"Do you remember when my guardian Tasha Smith got drunk with Toma and they both passed out on the couch?"  
  
"Oh yeah that was funny. We got stuck having to share that bed. Toma was reminding me of that this morning. How is Tasha anyway? Is she still a lieutenant commander. Or has she been promoted yet?"  
  
"She is still a lieutenant commander and happy to be one. You know we have a sync test this afternoon right?"  
  
"Yes I do. After class, I have to help someone move into the apartment. I don't know who it is though. Maybe Toma will tell me later."  
  
Unseen by Kenneth, Mika was trying to smother a laugh.   
  
"Yeah maybe. Hey, you want me to introduce you to everybody here?"  
  
"Sure, if it is no problem."  
  
Mika said it wasn't so they got up from the table they had been sharing and went outside to where the rest of the group was. Shinji and Asuka were sitting at a picnic table that they were sharing with Touji, Hikari, and Kensuke. All of them except Kensuke had smiles on their faces. Mika walked up to Kensuke and kissed him on his cheek. Changing his scowl to a small smile.  
  
"Hiya everyone. I want to introduce you to an old friend of mine. Kenneth Osako. Ken, this is the gang. Over there is Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langley Sohryu, across from them is Touji Suzehara and Hikari Horaki. And this cutie here is Kensuke Aida. Everyone, Ken and I met in the United States one week and become fast friends.", said Mika indicating who was whom.  
  
  
Everybody said hi or hello and said they were glad to see him. Shortly afterwards, the bell rang for the return class.  
  
  
After class, Ken waited out front for Toma, as he was waiting he looked around getting his bearings and noticed that Rei was watching him. He looked into her red eyes for a minute before turning away.  
  
"Yo, Ken, you ready to help our new roomies to move in?"  
  
"Yeah, as ready as I will ever be. When am I going to find out who they are?"  
  
Toma said nothing and just smiled. Sighing quietly to himself, Ken hopped into the black Volvo C70 (hey it will be a classic in 2015. Besides. I like Volvos, ya gotta problem with it? :)). Pulling away from the curb with a screech of tires and some tire smoke, Toma and Ken sped away from the school. Arriving at their apartment, Toma went into the kitchen and opened up a can of juice. Ken, on the other hand, went to his room and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a sweatshirt. After changing, Ken walked back towards the kitchen. Once in the small kitchen, he dropped into a chair and waited as Toma tossed a soda over to him.  
  
"Now who is joining us and why don't you tell me?"  
  
"Why spoil the surprise, I will let them tell you themselves. They should be arriving any minute now."  
  
Toma was cut off by the sound of the door chime, announcing the presence of a couple of visitors.  
  
"Hmm, that should be them now. Be a nice guy and go open the door. I will be out there shortly."  
  
Kenneth groaned and walked out of the kitchen. Going through the bare living room he walked over to the front door and opened it. His mouth dropped when he saw who it was. Ken realized why Toma had been sandbagging him about who the new roommates where. There standing on the other side, dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt, was Mika Hanrahn. Standing next to her was a beautiful woman with a tan and long, flowing brown hair done up in a ponytail.  
  
"I know I look good, but I hate it when guys drool over me. Hello Ken, how are you doing?"  
  
"I... I... I am fine Tasha, it has been a long time. So I take it that you and Mika are moving in.?  
  
Lieutenant Commander Tasha Smith smiled, and in a voice that could launch a thousand ships, command respect, and promised many nights of passion-filled whispers replied,   
  
"You've grown up since last time I saw you. Of course, last time I saw you was shortly after waking up and seeing you and Mika asleep in the same bed."  
  
Ken turned a very interesting shade of scarlet, while the girl next to Tasha went into a sudden coughing jag.  
  
"Well since everybody remembers that moment, why don't y'all come on in? Ken don't just stand there, invite them on in. Tash, you want anything to drink, I got a bottle of wine that is just screaming for me to open it."  
  
The two females walked in after Ken moved out of the way. After stopping to plant a kiss on his check and give him a hug, Tasha walked over to Toma and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Wine, isn't that what happened last time. Maybe after we get everything moved in. Right now, I want a glass of ice water."  
  
"One ice water coming up. Anything for you milady.", answered Toma with a crooked smile. "Ken, why don't you show Mika to her room and give her the grand tour of the place. After that is done we will start moving their things up."  
  
"Okay, just remember that we are supposed to be moving stuff not running off and christening the rooms.", retorted Kenneth, snidely while giving Mika a knowing grin.  
  
"Well we know that they won't be of much use tonight. Come on Ken, show me around!"  
  
Ken smiled and nodded okay. Mika latched on to his arm and started to walk with him as he started to show her around.  
  
  
  
On the other side of town, Rei Ayanami was lying on her bed, contemplating. What she was contemplating was anyone's guess. Rolling over, she looked at the ceiling.  
  
"What do I feel? How should I feel? Should I feel anger, I don't know what anger feels like. If I do feel anger, what should I do about it? Am I one who feels anger? The 7th child shot me. Did he do it on his own or was he following orders? Whose orders, where is Commander Ikari? He could help me with my feelings."  
  
These questions and many others ran through her mind. After awhile, Rei fell asleep.  
  
Over at the Katsuragi household, Shinji and Asuka were just finishing up cleaning the kitchen after dinner. Misato was passed out on the couch. Baby Teri was in her high chair. The mess around the chair showing the Teri had just been fed. Finishing the dishes, Shinji walked over to his daughter and played with her for a minute.   
  
"Asu-chan, can you give me a hand with Misato, she seems to have passed out again."  
  
"Sure Shinji, give me a minute here."  
  
After throwing away a bunch of old beer cans, Shinji and Asuka walked over to their roommate/guardian. With ease, the two lifted Misato up to her feet, draped her arms around their shoulders and half-carried half-walked her down the hall to her room. After laying her gently on her bed and walking out of her room, Shinji closed the door. Once the door was closed, he wrapped his arms around Asuka and nuzzled her neck.  
  
"You keep doing that and we are going to have to get another cradle.", joked Asuka.  
  
"Well okay, although in the future I wouldn't mind that."  
  
Continuing on into the kitchen, the happy couple picked up their daughter. Heading towards the front room, Asuka grabbed the remote off the floor.   
  
"Tonight what are we going to watch? Lessee, last night you tricked me into watching something. Now how am I going to repay you for that?"  
  
Perusing the channel guide, she stopped at a name that seemed familiar to her. Looking it up, she recognized it as one of her favorite classic movies. Plopping down on the couch, she rested her head on Shinji's shoulder.   
  
"Now I got you so you cannot escape from me. You are going to watch this movie or else!", exclaimed Asuka as Shinji groaned.  
  
Teri gurgled happily; as she watched her parents interact. Putting her little head on her father's other shoulder the baby girl mimicked her mother. Trapped between Asuka and the daughter he adored, Shinji resigned himself to the fate of watching a romantic movie.  
  
  
Back on the other side of town, Mika and Ken were putting the finishing touches on her room. Together with their guardians (who, contrary to popular belief, actually helped), they had managed to get Mika and Tasha moved in twice as much time as they thought they were going to. Now the two were heading towards the front of the apartment. Once there they collapsed on the couch.  
  
"Thanks, Ken. We needed the help. At least Toma and Tasha did some of the work and didn't leave us with all of it."  
  
Getting up and walking to the kitchen for two sodas, Ken passed one to Mika. After passing her the drink, he sat on the floor with his back up against the couch. Taking a sip of his soda, Ken just happened to look at the clock up on the wall. He did a double take when he saw the time.   
  
  
"OH SHIT, look at the time. We are late very late. My god, he is going to kill us.", snapped Ken choking on his soda.  
  
Mika looked up at the clock and started, unfortunately she spilled some of her soda on Ken's head.  
  
"Oops, sorry I didn't mean to do that. Lets hurry. You go jump in the shower while I go and bang on Toma's door."  
  
Running into the back, they separated at the end of the hallway. Ken hurrying towards his room to grab a fresh change of clothes while Mika ran over to another door. From behind the door, she could hear some muffled moaning.  
  
"Of all the... dammit, do those two ever think of anything more than sex. Sheez, they are like rabbits when they get together."  
  
Knocking on the door, she had the pleasure of hearing a muffled curse from behind the door. Although it was kinda hard to distinguish, to Mika it sounded like Tasha.   
  
"Excuse me for interrupting the reunion, but we have a sync test to go to and we are running late. Right now, Ken is taking a shower and will be ready shortly. Now if y'all don't mind I really want to go ahead with this test."  
  
Moving back from the door, Mika leaned herself against the far wall. Shortly after that, the door sprung open. Coming out from the room was a rumpled looking Tasha and an even more rumpled looking Toma. Both had silly grins on their faces. (Yeah we know why they are smiling, heh heh). Also coming from the room was a hint of a slightly musky smell.  
  
"Okay, lets go then, we'll take my car.", stated Toma.  
  
  
  
45 minutes later, Mika and Kenneth found themselves in the pilots' dressing room. Kenneth was looking around the room as he put on his black and gold plug suit. Pressing the buttons that sealed it, Ken folded his clothes and put them in the locker assigned to him. As he walked out, he saw Shinji's locker and another locker belonging to Touji. What confused him was, in addition to those two lockers and his own, there was another locker in there. This locker looked brand new.  
  
"I wonder who that locker is for.", wondered Ken.  
  
Deciding not to worry about it, he came out of the locker room and came face to face with Maroon and Gray plug suit that did wonders for the body it was on.  
  
  
"Quit drooling Ken, besides I already have a boyfriend.", snapped Mika.  
  
Mika was amazed at how good, Ken looked with his plug suit on. Then chiding herself for even having such thoughts, she pulled her camera around from where she had it and snapped a picture of Ken. Disappearing back inside the female locker room to put her camera away, Mika came back. Ken was still standing in the same spot. The flash had surprised him.  
  
"Come on Ken, we got to get there. Toma and Tasha are waiting."  
  
To herself, Mika thought about whom to give the picture to when it was developed. After walking for about 5 minutes, the two children found themselves in Eva cages. For reasons unknown to them, Evangelion units Alpha and Bravo were kept in the same area as Evangelion Units 00, 01, 02, and 03. (Gendo is a sneaky bastard when he wants to be, isn't he).  
  
Next to the black and gold Unit Alpha was Unit Bravo. Unit Bravo looked like Unit 02. The main difference was the fact that it had two hornlike appendages on its head. In the harsh fluorescent light, the Maroon and Gray of Unit Bravo and the Black and Gold of Unit Alpha glistened. As each of the children stood looking at their chosen avatars of war, Gendo Ikari came over the P.A. System and ordered them into their entry plugs. When they complied, he walked over to the techs overseeing the operation.  
  
"Activate Evangelion Unit Alpha and Evangelion Unit Bravo. Once activated, hack into the systems in central dogma. I want Katsuragi, Fuyutski, and Dr. Akagi to learn the results of these tests. Once they are activated, send them to training level three and start there."  
  
"Yes Director Ikari."  
  
As the techs went through the activation sequence, the two pilots felt their minds become one with the units. The eyes on Unit Alpha lit up first, followed closely by the 3 eyes of the Maroon and Gray Evangelion Unit.  
  
"Sync ratio of Pilot Osako 85%.", reported one tech.  
  
"Sync ratio of Pilot Hanrahn 84.5%.", replied another tech.  
  
"Move units Alpha and Bravo to the third training level. Run them through the obstacle course one at a time at first. Then send them in at the same time. Give them each angel that we have faced up to now. I also want to see how the would fare against Units 01 and 02. At the end of the training, surprise them with the first of the possible alternate angels."  
  
"Yessir."  
  
  
  
Soon, one by one, the two mighty war machines were moved onto an elevator and moved to a lower level.  
  
"Okay, you two. Get ready. Kenneth, you get to tackle the obstacle course first. There are targets so be on your guard all the time. If you see either of the other Eva units simulated as you run the course, destroy them. After the first few solo runs by both of you, you will get to run the course together as a team. Good luck.", said Toma across the channel.  
  
When they finally arrived at their destination, Kenneth and Mika walked their Eva units off the elevator and into a room. Once in the room, Mika stopped Unit Bravo and started to check her weapons. The progressive crossbow was slung over her units shoulder and the quiver of bolts was strapped across Unit Bravo's back. Mika also had a pair of progressive knives in their usual locations. Finishing up, she watched as Ken drew his units' massive progressive Claymore sword from a scabbard across his units back. Activating it, Ken stalked his unit to the course.   
  
"Be careful Kenny. Good luck."  
  
"Don't worry Mika, I will be fine."  
  
  
And with that, Ken marched his unit through the door. Once in the exercise area, he started to move around and get his bearings. The area simulated the city above. Ken snickered as he moved past a model of the municipal junior high school. As he went by the school, the first simulated enemy attacked. Ken looked at the replica of the Third Angel. Activating his A.T. Field, Ken watched as the simulated angel tried to grab his units' head. Back stepping, Ken slashed at the target with his Progressive Claymore. As the sword bounced off the angels' field, it jumped one street over and tried to attack Ken from behind. Not expecting this, Ken was knocked down. Destroying one of the walls of his school in the process. As he got back up, the angel had turned and headed towards the simulated geo-front. Putting his sword back in its scabbard, Ken started to get angry. Opening one of the armament buildings, Ken grabbed an Eva-sized assault rifle. Unloading a full clip into the back of the angel, ken succeeded in getting its attention. As the simulated angel stopped and turned towards the distraction, Ken dropped the rifle and started his unit running.  
  
  
"I got you now, you bastard. This is going to feel real good!!!", shouted Ken.  
  
With what he called his rebel yell, Ken launched Unit Alpha into a tackle. Connecting with the angel and bearing it to the ground, Ken saw the red orb that was his main target. Pulling out one of the progressive knives, Ken rammed the knife into the orb with as much force as he could bring. This shattered the ball and the simulated angel exploded. After the explosion, Ken brought his unit to its feet, only to be flattened to the ground once again. Bringing the head of the black and gold Eva unit up, Ken noticed that he had been double-teamed by simulated Evangelion Units 01 and 02.   
  
  
  
In a control room far above the simulated battle going on, Gendo Ikari sat at a small console and watched as Unit Alpha rose back to its feet. Turning its head to keep units 01 and 02 in sight (the two units had separated in two different directions). Ikari smirked. Standing next to him were Toma Kaji and Tasha Smith. Keeping his eyes on the screen as he watched Ken attack a simulated unit 02 and put it out of commission temporarily, Gendo cut his eyes to the colonel and cleared his throat.  
  
  
"Colonel, I have another 'special' mission for you to do. Now that both of you are here, I need you to deliver a package to my son, my daughter-in-law, and my granddaughter. This package is of utmost importance. Do you think you can do it?"  
  
"Of course, we can do it tonight if you want. Do you want Ken and Mika to do it?"  
  
"Yes that will do nicely. Later I need your charge to undertake another special assignment. He will have to do it alone though. You understand, Colonel? He will receive his instructions for that one from me."  
  
"Yessir, Director. No problem."  
  
Turning his attention back to the screen in front of him, Gendo grinned as he watched a simulated Unit 01 and Unit Alpha go head to head in what looked like a duel.   
  
  
"Add Eva Unit 00 to the arena. Have it attack Unit Alpha with the sniper rifle. Shortly after that, bring Unit Bravo into the arena. Pit Unit Bravo against Unit 02.", said Gendo to one of the console techs.  
  
"Yessir.", replied the tech as he bent to do what he had been ordered.  
  
  
Up in central Dogma, Dr. Akagi was relaxing with Maya, Shigeru, and Hyuga. All four of them were drinking coffee. Maya had just finished taking a sip of her cup when she noticed some action on her computer monitor.  
  
  
"Ahh, sempai, I am getting some weird signals on my console. It seems that someone has hacked into the system."  
  
"What, that is impossible!!", sputtered Ritsuoko.  
  
"Yes it is, but it is happening.", tapping a handful of keys, Maya added," it seems to be coming from inside the facility. From what I can understand it is the picture from a camera. However, I don't recognize the location."  
  
"Dammit, what is he up to this time. The vice-commander chewed out all of the security staff for letting Gendo escape. Last I heard, they hadn't found him.", fumed Dr. Akagi.  
  
  
To Maya and the other two techs she said:  
  
"Get a location on where that signal is coming from! Hyuga put it up on the main screen. Shigeru call Misato and have her report to Central Dogma."  
  
When she was through with her orders, Ritsuoko picked up the phone and called the commander.  
  
"Fuyutski here."  
  
"Commander can you report to the control room, we are getting something weird on the main screen. I think Gendo has hacked into the system."  
  
By now, Hyuga had the main screen up and running. When he glanced up at it, he gasped. Hearing this, Ritsuoko turned towards the screen and almost dropped the handset. From the other reactions around her, she realized that Maya and Shigeru had seen the same thing.  
  
"Kouzou, it seems that someone is running a sync test and an exercise. Gendo sent us the camera view of two units battling it out with simulations of Units 00, 01, and 02."  
  
On the other end of the line, Dr. Akagi heard a choked off breath.  
  
"Something wrong, commander?"  
  
"What color are the units that are battling the simulations?", asked a very worried Fuyutski.  
  
"One is black and gold, while the other is Maroon and Gray. Hold on we are getting data readouts on the two unknown units. SHEEIT, both of these pilots have high sync ratios, one is 99.5% while the other is 98.2%. Asuka is not going to be happy about this."  
  
"I will be right there. Record the exercise if you can. I will be there in 5 minutes.", said the commander before hanging up.  
  
  
Back in the other control room, one of the techs turned to the desk where Gendo sat with Toma standing next to him and Tasha perched on the corner of his desk. Letting the director know that the battle was being recorded and asking if he should cut the recording off.  
  
  
"No, let them record for now. They need to see this."  
  
Taking his hands from in front of his mouth, Gendo placed them on the desk and looked at Toma.  
  
  
"Toma, you and her will have to meet with Misato and whomever she brings. I suggest inviting her to lunch.", said Ikari indicating Tasha with a jerk of his head.  
  
"I have already booked the reservation. This ought to be interesting. What do you think Tash?"  
  
"Sure, why not. It will give me a chance to wear my new dress. I got an idea. Why don't we make it a dinner and bring Ken and Mika along. How does that sound?", answered the lady as she hopped off of Gendo's desk.   
  
Gendo, sighed although he made sure no one heard it. He was about to chastise Tasha for sitting on his desk.  
  
  
"Okay, no problem. Is that fine by you Director?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
Back inside the battle, Ken had his hands full going against the simulated unit 01. Each had done damage to the other. Now they were locked in a test of strength. Suddenly relaxing his hold and letting Unit 01 push him over, Ken's unit fell on its back. In doing so, it caught the simulated Eva Unit 01 by surprise.   
  
"I gotcha. We play by my rules now, buddy."  
  
As his unit fell over, he planted his foot into the torso of unit 01 and heaved with all of his strength. Relinquishing its hold, the simulated Eva unit flew over the prone Unit Alpha and crashed into a nearby building. Turning to see how Mika was doing, Ken felt his unit struck by what he thought was shrapnel. Looking at his scanner, he noticed that the blue prototype was shooting at him.   
  
  
"I got this one, go ahead and take care of that other unit.", grunted Mika.  
  
"Okay. At least this is only a simulation. I don't think I could bear to attack the real one."  
  
"Ohh, is that the strike of Cupid's arrow striking home, I hear. Ken. I believe you have fallen for the first child. Maybe I should set you up with her. That ought to be interesting."  
  
"You do and I will get you. Remember, I know where you live and I know where you will probably hide your diary."  
  
"YOU DIRTY BASTARD, YOU WOULDN'T!!",   
  
Ken only smiles and continues towards his target. Using the buildings as cover and dodging when he was in the open, Ken finally reached the position he had been trying to get to. Rising up, Ken charged Unit 00 and succeeded in ramming his shoulder into the side of the simulated Eva Unit. Once it hit the ground, all of the other simulated targets powered down, ending the simulation.  
  
Walking back to Unit Bravo and Mika, Ken paused and took a deep breath. Once he reached Mika, he held out Unit Alphas' hand helping the other unit to its feet from where it had fallen.  
  
"Damn, that was a tough fight. Hell I don't even know if I could have won. No wonder these two are the pride of NERV.", said Mika as she indicated units 01 and 02.  
  
"Be on your toes, you never know what to expect."  
  
Ken's warning couldn't have come at a better time. For as the reached the turn for the door back to the cages, their targeting computers went off and locked onto a new target. Dropping into a defensive crouch, both units turned towards the threat. Once they saw it, their jaws dropped. Standing a few yards ahead was a target that they had never seen before. Although they didn't know, both Ken and Mika guessed that this was one of the so-called alternative angels. For a second, Units Alpha and Bravo tensed to attack. All of a sudden, the target disappeared and the director appeared on the communications screen. After brusquely ordering the two to report to the control room, he disappeared.  
  
"Damn, there goes my shower, and I had planned to wash my hair."  
  
"Oh well Mika, thems' the breaks."  
  
  
Back up in central dogma, the crowd that had gathered was openmouthed in astonishment. They had just watched the battle between all four Eva's come to an end. Up on the top level, Fuyutski was standing up and looking in shock. Next to him, Misato (Shigeru had finally gotten a hold of her. It seems that the fight had sobered her up) had fallen back into a chair.  
  
"My god. I hope some one recorded that. Shinji and Asuka have got to see this. Asuka is going to blow a fuse when she sees this.", murmured a shocked Misato.  
  
At this time, Kaji had decided to make his appearance known. He had quietly walked in and saw the last of the fight. After a few minutes of stunned surprise, he cleared his throat and looked up and the top level.  
  
"Uhh Misato, I just got an email from Toma."  
  
This caused Misato to jump into action. With a glare on her face that could kill, she looked at Kaji and stated:  
  
"What, why does he have the balls to send you a message. He must know about what we have just seen.", screamed Misato in a volume that spoke of how pissed off she was.  
  
"It seems, my dear lady, that we have been invited to a dinner with him and his companion. He goes on to say that Asuka and Shinji are invited also."  
  
"When is this dinner? I want to see him so I can rip him limb from limb."  
  
"Tomorrow night. I believe this is going to be formal. Want me to pick up Shinji and take him to get a tuxedo. You, Asuka, and Teri can go shopping also."  
  
"Yeah, seems like a nice idea. Pick them up at school during lunch tomorrow. Bring Rei also. I want to see her reaction to the new pilots."  
  
Nodding his understanding, Ryoji stepped out. Turning to the commander, Misato was about to ask a question when she noticed the look on Fuyutski's face.  
  
"What is it, commander? Is there a problem?", asked a worried Misato.  
  
"It seems that Dr. Akagi and I have a meeting to go to tomorrow also. I just received this a minute ago.", replied Kouzou as he handed a sheet of paper to his Vice-commander. Misato read it and began to turn purple. In her rage, Misato punched a hole in one of the monitors on their level.  
  
"RITSU, did you read this?", Misato shouted down to the head of the technical division.  
  
  
"Yes I read it. It seems that the commander and I will be meeting with the person who sent this while you are at dinner.", returned Dr. Akagi without turning around.  
  
  
"Okay everybody, lets close it down and get some rest. We can take care of this tomorrow. Is that understood?", asked Kouzou Fuyutski as he glanced around at the lower tiers of the control room.  
  
Assorted "yes sirs" and "yes commander" floated back up to him. Nodding to everyone, he left the control room.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Next Day.  
  
  
  
It had been a rough day at school for Ken. When Ken arrived at school, it seemed to him that he was getting the cold shoulder from the rest of the class. The only ones who actually paid any attention to him were Mika and her boyfriend Kensuke. At lunch the three of them sat outside at one of the picnic tables, Mika was sitting on her boyfriend's lap and the two of them were preoccupied with each other. Finally Ken left the happy couple and went back to his seat. Inside he saw Rei and tried to start a conversation but gave it up after receiving monosyllabic answers from her. From that point on, Kenneth withdrew into himself. Only talking when asked by the professor. After school, Ken started to walk on home. Halfway there, his guardian pulled up and told him to hop in.  
  
"Hey, how was your day?", asked Toma.  
  
"It was okay. If you could call being ignored by the majority of the class okay."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Right now we are running out to pick up my formal uniform."  
  
  
Hearing this, Ken's demeanor changed. Wondering what was so special that Toma needed his formal uniform he asked him.  
  
"Well, the director ordered me and Tasha to take Colonel Katsuragi out to dinner. It was suggested that we bring you and Mika while she brought Rei, Asuka and Shinji. Unfortunately, I let Tasha pick the restaurant. Stupid me forgot that women are wont to pick a restaurant where there is a dress code. Ergo, I need my formal uniform and you need a tuxedo. While we are out, we will go by the tuxedo store and let you pick one."  
  
"Wait a minute, wouldn't I have to be measured and stuff first? And why do I have to go to this dinner? Nobody told me about this today."  
  
"Yeah I know, it seems that Asuka, Shinji, and Rei got to see the scores that you and Mika received in that simulation last night. Needless to say, Asuka wasn't happy about it. It is rumored that she highly upset. As for your sizing up at the tuxedo store, I had your measurements faxed and they should have a selection ready for you to choose from."  
  
"So who all is going to be at this dinner?", asked a fuming Ken.  
  
"Well you, me, Mika, Tasha, Colonel Katsuragi, Asuka, Rei, Shinji, and my dear brother Ryoji. I also heard that Shini and Asuka might bring their daughter Teri.", replied Toma after a moment.  
  
  
Catching a slight hesitation when Toma mentioned his brother, Kenneth planned to ask about it. However he wasn't given the chance, for they had just pulled up in front of the cleaners. Telling Ken that he would be right back, Toma left the engine running and trotted inside. A few minutes later he came back out carrying his formal uniform. Hanging it up in the backseat, Toma hopped back into the car. Stepping on the accelerator, Toma sped away from the curb with a loud squeal coming from his tires.  
  
"Next stop, the tuxedo place. I don't know what colors that Tasha and Mika are planning on wearing, so play it conservative when you pick out a color for the tie and cummerbund. Or are you going to wear a vest instead of a cummerbund?"  
  
"I don't know. I will have to see what they offer before I make my choices."  
  
"Well okay, at least dinner isn't until 10:00. It seems that the restaurant that was picked has a live band. Knowing Tasha as well as I do, she is going to want to dance."  
  
"Ha ha ha, so you gotta suffer as well as I do.", snorted Ken.  
  
"Oh shut up. Here we are, now lets go see what kind of penguin suits they have for you to choose from."  
  
Parking the black Volvo, Toma and Ken got out of the car and walked over to the tuxedo store. Stepping inside, Kenneth was amazed at the different kinds of tuxedos there were. Stopping at a display, Ken looked at the set that the mannequin was wearing. The tuxedo on display had a single breasted jacket. The jacket buttoned all the way up to the neck. The trousers were triple-pleated and had a satin stripe running along the seam of each leg. At the neck of the jacket was a slightly martial collar. Toma, had stepped over to the counter and talked the slightly indifferent sales rep. After a minute of conversation, the sales rep snapped up and began to kowtow to Toma. Looking around, Toma spotted Ken and saw what he was looking at. After several minutes of conversation, the rep grabbed a few of his sales people and sent them into the back of the store.  
  
"Yo, Ken is that the tuxedo you like? They just happened to have a few of those in the back. What color would you like?", asked, Toma as he walked up to Ken.  
  
"Ye... ye... yeah, although I think it would look better in a grayish color. At least with this tuxedo, I won't have to worry about what a cummerbund, vest or a bowtie. If I wanted to, I could wear this tuxedo with the top button of the jacket buttoned and the rest unbuttoned, the fall of the jacket as it is open allows for that."  
  
"Hmmm, you have a good eye."  
  
  
As the two discussed the merits of tuxedos' a slightly different conversation was going on at another store. This store however catered to women and was on the other side of the shopping center. Mika and Tasha had just walked in. Mika was asking Tasha if she could invite her boyfriend to the dinner and Tasha had approved it. Unknown to them, Misato and Asuka were shopping for a dress for Rei, who was at the moment standing in front of a mirror. Misato and Asuka were arguing.  
  
"Dammit, Misato what is wrong with that dress! I think it is just right for wondergirl. This is the fifth dress that we have looked at. I still haven't picked mine out yet and I still need to get one for Teri-chan. Can you make up your mind?", said a very miffed Asuka Sohryu Langley.   
  
  
"Asuka, can you do me a favor and SHUT THE HELL UP FOR ONCE. I REALLY DON"T WANT TO HEAR YOUR FUCKING OPINION ON THIS!", snapped a visibly pissed off Misato.  
  
Asuka shut up. While Teri looked around. Meanwhile Rei was stoic as ever, standing in front of the mirror.  
  
"Colonel, why must I wear this?", asked Rei quietly.  
  
"Rei, you must wear it because you are going to dinner with us. The restaurant we are eating at has a dress code. Therefore you must abide by that dress code. Besides, I figure that you need something to liven up your wardrobe, just in case some boy takes a liking to you."  
  
Hearing this, Asuka just grunted. Misato glared at her roommate then turned her attention back to the blue-haired girl standing on the platform. The dress Rei was wearing now was a dove grey in color. It fell to just below Rei's knees and had one shoulder uncovered. One of the accessories that went with it was a light shawl that could be used to cover the shoulder that was out in the open.   
  
"Rei, do you like that dress?"  
  
"Yes Colonel, this dress is okay.", replied Rei in her usual monotone.  
  
At that moment, Mika and Tasha came around the corner. Mika looked up just in time to keep from running into Asuka as she kneeled down and played with her daughter.  
  
"Oh, hi Asuka. How are you?", stuttered Mika.  
  
Asuka looked up wondering who had addressed her. Seeing that is was Mika, Asuka straightened up and smiled while picking Teri up out of her stroller.  
  
"Hi Mika, how are you doing? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh nothing, I am here to pick up a dress. I have a dinner date tonight. How about you and who is this cute little girl?"  
  
"Oh, you and Kensuke have a date tonight, interesting. This is my daughter Teri. She is 10 months old and just as pretty as I was when I was her age. Right now, we are here picking out a dress for Rei, Misato, and I. We have a dinner engagement ourselves. Oh, by the way, this is my roommate Misato Katsuragi.", replied Asuka as she indicated Rei and Misato.  
  
Mika turned to Misato and extended her hand. Misato turned and looked at the outstretched hand. Taking in the brown hair and grey eyes, Misato smiled.  
  
"Hello, my name is Mika Hanrahn and I go to school with Asuka and Rei.", said Mika. Indicating Tasha, Mika continued, "This is my roommate Tasha Smith."  
  
"Nice to meet you and you to Tasha. Mika are you the girl who has captured Mr. Aida's heart. Asuka told me all about it."  
  
"Yes, Kensuke is my boyfriend and I love him a lot. Right now I am looking for a dress for tonight. As I told Asuka, I have a dinner tonight with him. Hello Rei, that is a nice dress."  
  
"Thank you.", replied Rei.  
  
"Okay, we will leave you to your shopping. Hope to see you tomorrow at school.", said Asuka.  
  
"Yeah okay, see you tomorrow Asuka. Nice meeting you Misato."  
  
During this time, Tasha hadn't said a word except to mumble hello as she was introduced. As they walked away, she leaned over to Mika and asked a question.  
Mika answered it and they headed towards a set of racks and started to browse.  
  
  
  
Back across town, Toma and Ken had picked out Ken's tuxedo and now the two were sitting at a restaurant eating an afternoon snack. They had chosen a table right on the edge of the sidewalk. At the time, Ken was drinking a soda while Toma was sipping on a cup of tea. They had been chatting about some of their previous adventures (not many in Ken's case.). As they sat and enjoyed themselves, somebody slipped into one of the empty seats at their table.  
  
"Well hello dear brother, and how are you doing today.", tossed out Toma.  
  
"I am fine, still pissed off about that stunt you pulled the other night. Now why did you release Ikari?"  
  
"I was following my orders. Orders that you have no need to know about. Would you like a drink? I wouldn't want to appear rude.", answered Toma as he waved the waitress over.  
  
Feeling a jab into his ribs, Toma glanced down and sighed. Ryoji had a small pistol jammed into his side.  
  
"No, brother dear, I don't want anything to drink. I am going to ask you some questions. If I don't like any of the answers, I am going to pull this trigger.", snarled Ryoji as he jammed the pistol in deeper.  
  
  
"Now... now, now, at least you still have that pistol I sent you for your birthday a few years back. As for answers, you will have to wait for tonight. Now if you don't mind, my companion and I are waiting for a couple of ladies to join us. Why don't I introduce you? Kenneth Osako, this is my brother Ryoji Kaji. Ryo, this is Kenneth Osako."  
  
"Nice to meet you kid."  
  
"Likewise."  
  
Turning back to his brother, Ryoji withdrew the pistol from Toma's side and placed it back in its holster. Standing up, he smiled an evil smile and started to walk away.  
  
"Tonight, dear brother, I want answers. Regardless of what is going on, I will put a bullet in you if you are not convincing."  
  
"I would expect nothing less.", replied Toma. Grabbing his brother's arm, Toma pulled Ryoji up close and added quietly, "Next time you put a gun in my ribs, dumbass, you better be ready to use it. Otherwise I will be short one brother."  
  
Letting him go, Toma took a sip of his tea and watched Ryoji walk away with hooded eyes.  
  
"Why did you let him do that, Toma. He had a gun to your ribs."  
  
"I let him do that because I was letting him know that I am not afraid of dying. Besides, I had my vest on. I also knew he wasn't going to pull the trigger and I didn't want to start a panic in the place. Hear come Tasha and Mika, you ready to go?"  
  
Nodding, Kenneth stood up and turned in the direction indicated. Sure enough, Mika and Tasha were heading their way. Mika was carrying something covered up in a garment bag. Waving, Toma dropped some change on the table to cover the tip and with Ken headed out to meet the girls. After trading stories, the four roommates got into the car and headed for home.  
  
  
8:30pm that night.  
  
  
  
Kenneth was in the living room when Toma stuck his head around the corner from the kitchen and asked if he had seen either Tasha or Mika. Ken said that he hadn't and continued channel surfing.  
  
"Come here and give me a hand with these corsages. I want to hid them before the they see them."  
  
"Okay but don't you think that flowers are going a bit too far. Besides, with Kensuke coming, Mika won't need one."  
  
"You idiot, neither of these is for her. One of these is for Tasha and the other is for you to give to whoever doesn't have one."  
  
Kenneth was surprised.   
  
"Why me, how come I have to give it to some one. Dammit this is getting too complicated."  
  
"Calm down. Just use it as practice for when you get married.", replied a smug-looking Toma.  
  
At that moment the front door opened and in came the ladies in question. They had just came home from the getting their hair done (typical) and were nattering away at a mile a minute. Toma and Ken just looked at each other and shrugged. Ken went back to channel surfing and Toma ducked back into the kitchen.   
  
  
  
Across town, Shinji was feeding his daughter as he watched Asuka and Misato fuss over Rei. Hikari was there also. She and Touji had pulled a surprise visit. At the moment, Touji was sitting in the kitchen watching the father and daughter duo. Since Touji was still a pilot, albeit a somewhat hurt one, he had been invited to the dinner also (NERV is taking care of the tab). And as suspected, Touji had decided to bring Hikari.  
  
"Hey Shinji, do you know what this meeting is about. All I got was a message from Dr. Akagi telling me that it would be in my best interest to attend."  
  
"All I know is that it deals with a video that I watched this afternoon. It seems that there are two more Eva units here in Tokyo-3 now. Asuka, Rei, and I got to see a video of their simulation run. Asuka got pissed off when she saw what happened to her simulated unit. Rei was... Rei. Me, I got a bad feeling just watching them. Those two units were very destructive."  
  
"Did you get to see the pilots?", asked Touji.  
  
"No, they didn't show them to us. I wonder who the pilots are anyway."  
  
"Well, on the brighter side, did you hear that Kensuke has a dinner date tonight with Mika Hanrahn? And I thought I was surprised when they first started dating each other."  
  
"You're kidding. Kensuke has a girlfriend now. This is interesting.", returned Shinji as he picked Teri up and put her on his shoulder.  
  
"Now all we need to do is find some one for Rei and everything will be copacetic."  
  
  
  
In the living room, the subject who Touji was referring too was at that moment having Asuka and Misato arguing over what they should do with her hair. Hikari was sitting on the couch, a plastic covered dress lying over the arm as she watched in amusement. Rei wasn't paying attention to either one of them. She was looking at something that was sitting on the end table.   
  
"Colonel Katsuragi, how did you get that picture?", asked Rei  
  
Silent for a moment, Misato walked over to the picture sitting on the tabe and picked it up.  
  
"I don't know Rei, when we woke up this morning it was already on the table. When Shinji saw it he had a fit."  
  
Handing the picture to Rei, Misato took a pull of her drink (Soda this time, she knows that she will get the booze at dinner) and sat in the empty chair. Rei took one look at the picture and recognized it as one she had seen in Commander Ikari's quarters a few times. In the picture was the commander, who was smiling at a brown-haired woman. The woman was holding a baby not more than a year old. Having caught her looking at it, Rei remembered that Commander Ikari told her that it was a picture of his wife and son.   
  
"So that is a picture of Shinji as a baby, Colonel?"  
  
"Yes, Rei it is.", replied Misato.  
  
"Oh a picture of Shinji as a baby, I got to see this.", interjected Hikari.  
  
Rei gave the picture to Asuka who gazed at it for a moment as a soft smile crossed her face, and then Asuka handed the picture to Hikari. Back in the kitchen, Shinji and Touji looked towards the living room as they heard a Hikari giggle.   
  
"Asuka must have shown her the picture of me as a baby.", snorted Shinji.  
  
"A picture of you, as a baby. I have gotta see this.", replied Touji in an excited state.  
  
Shinji glared at his friend. Touji saw the glare and the meaning it was trying to convey and sat back down.  
  
"Okay, maybe later. By the way we need to start getting ready. It is after 9:00 and the reservation is for 10."  
  
Yeah, I noticed. Let me tell Asuka. Asu-chan, you want to take Teri and start getting her ready? We have about 45 minutes till it is time to go."  
  
At his raised voice, a flurry of activity exploded in the other room. Asuka came in and picked up Teri. Taking her into the back to get her ready, she grabbed Hikari and pulled into the back. Hikari had to grab her dress in a hurry to keep from leaving it out front. At the same time, Rei picked up her grey dress and walked towards the bathroom. As all the females scattered to go get ready, Shinji and Touji got up and headed towards Shinji's room where Touji had stashed his tuxedo when he and Hikari arrived. Shinji had agreed that Touji should change first while he waited up front to answer the door when Ryoji arrived. Once Touji was dressed, he would come up front and take Shinji's place to give him time to change.  
  
  
  
Back on the other side of town, Toma and Ken were dressed and waiting for their two other roommates. Toma had on his dark blue formal uniform. On the jacket were his medals and other noteworthy awards. His uniform trousers had a satin strip down each leg. Slapping his dress gloves in his hand, he paced the living room in his socks and muttered. After a few minutes he called to the back asking if the girls were ready yet. Kenneth was standing next to the sliding glass door, which led out onto the balcony. He was standing there contemplating the stars when he heard a knock at the door. Answering the door, Kenneth found himself face to face with Kensuke Aida. Aida was dressed in a black tuxedo with matching cummerbund and bowtie. When he saw who answered the door, Kensuke was taken aback.  
  
"Oh, Kenneth, I must have the wrong address. Sorry about that.", stuttered the boy.  
  
"No you don't Kensuke, you have the right address. Yes I share an apartment with Mika and her guardian Tasha. Do come in, Mika should be out in a moment.", returned a grinning Kenneth.  
  
  
Stepping inside the room and taking off his shoes, Kensuke stepped onto the carpet and looked around. Seeing Toma in his Colonel's uniform gave Kensuke another shock. He turned to Kenneth with a questioning look.  
  
"Oh don't worry about him, he is my guardian. Colonel Toma Kaji of NERV SEALAB. I have been living with him ever since my parent died."  
  
Nodding his understanding, Kensuke walked over to Toma and introduced himself. As the introductions were finished, out from the back stepped Lieutenant Commander Tasha Smith. Wearing a full-length blue silk dress, Tasha was stunning. Toma couldn't speak. Instead, he walked over and offered his hand to her. Both Kensuke and Kenneth were stunned; they both knew that Tasha was attractive but not how attractive. Accepting Toma's hand, Tasha turned her attention back to the hallway. As all of the other males in the room looked, Mika came out. Now if Tasha looked outstanding, Mika straight knocked them all out. Wearing a sleeveless black dress of rayon and a pair of low heels, she almost caused her boyfriend to have a nosebleed. As they watched, the dress clung to the girl in many different ways, falling just below her knees. Seeing that Kensuke was stuck in place, Ken nudged him in her direction. Stepping up to his girlfriend (and blushing red), Kensuke took Mika's outstretched hand and placed a white rose corsage on her wrist. Finally offering his arm, he turned and faced the other occupants of the room. As Mika accepted the proffered arm, Toma was placing his own corset on Tasha's wrist and smiling. Picking up the camera, Kenneth began to take several pictures of the two couples. After a short period of time it was his turn to be in front of the camera as Tasha and Toma took the pictures. After a short bit of time, the group headed down to the parking garage. Instead of using Toma's Volvo or Tasha's Volkswagon, Tasha and Toma had decided to use one of the specially prepared NERV limos. The black Mercedes and its driver (security section 2 of course) were waiting. Opening the back doors the group piled into the limousine and headed towards the restaurant. At the same time a similar limousine had picked up Shinji, Asuka, and the others and headed for the same location. Ryoji had showed up just as the others arrived downstairs. All of the ladies had corsets. Even Teri-chan had one. Misato and Ryoji were looking out the window as the other two couples were talking. Rei, whose was sitting across from Asuka and Shinji, was holding Teri.   
  
  
  
When Toma and his group arrived at the restaurant, the maitre'd ushered them to their table. The table was situated near the bandstand. The band was playing by the time they arrived. The music was a mix of classic hits and new music. After they got to their table and chose seats, Mika and Kensuke headed for the dance floor. Toma went over to the bar and ordered a light drink. Kenneth sat down and waited for the others to arrive. After watching for Ken for a bit, Tasha grabbed him and took him to the dance floor.  
  
"Loosen up Ken, if anyone should be worried it should be Toma and I. We are following our orders but who knows how Misato is going to react.", Tasha told Ken as they danced to a classic slow song.  
  
"I know, I know, but I just feel a bit worried."  
  
After the song, they headed back to the table. As they arrived, Tasha saw Toma indicate the entrance with his head. Tasha turned to Ken and told him to find Kensuke and Mika and bring them back to the table. Then she hurried over to the bar to meet Toma as he came walked back to the table.   
  
  
When their limo arrived, Ryoji stepped out of the car and turned back to the open door. Reaching into the cavernous backseat, he helped Misato, Hikari, Asuka, and Rei out of the car. Following them were Touji and Shinji, with the latter carrying a napping Teri. When the car arrived, the maitre'd hustled out to the car and escorted the group inside.   
  
"Over there, standing just inside the bar entrance. My brother is standing with some lady.", muttered Ryoji in Misato's ear.  
  
"I see them. Hey wait a minute, I know that woman. Asuka and I met her earlier today. If I remember, her name was ......... Tasha. Tasha Smith and she was a roommate to Asuka's classmate Mika."  
  
"What did you say about Mika, Misato?", asked Asuka as her and Shinji walked up.  
  
Misato turned to Asuka and indicated Tasha. As Asuka turned her head and saw the woman, she heard Hikari squeal.  
  
"Hey isn't that Kensuke over there on the dance floor? Isn't that Mika Hanrahn dancing with him?", enthused Hikari.  
  
"Yeah, that is techno geek. Hey over there at that big table, isn't that Ken Osako? I wonder what he is doing here."  
  
"Well children, it seems that we shall find out shortly.", muttered Misato through gritted teeth.  
  
Ryoji just looked at Misato with a worried look on his face. He was coming to the same conclusions that the vice-commander of NERV had arrived at.  
  
  
"Well Tasha, lets get this over with. From the look on her face, I think Misato has figured out why you are here. It seems that she isn't too happy about it."  
  
"Well it seems your brother realizes that Misato has figured it out.", said Tasha as her and Toma walked over to meet the others.  
  
Oblivious to everything going on around him, Ken was sitting at the table minding his own business. He had just started to relax a bit when he noticed Mika and Kensuke walking over towards the edge of the dance floor. As he watched the young couple, he noticed that his guardian and their other roommate were also moving in that direction. Wondering what was going on, Kenneth had just stood up when he saw the people who they were meeting. Colonel Katsuragi was standing next to a younger version of Toma. Misato was wearing a very short lavender dress. It had a slit going up one side. As Ken watched, he became aware that standing a few feet behind Misato was Rei Ayanami. Next to Rei was the class rep in a full-length conservative jade green dress. On the other side of Rei was Asuka.   
  
Asuka was glistening in a mid-length fire engine red, long sleeved dress. On her hand was what looked like an engagement ring. Behind his three classmates, were Shinji and Touji. Both of them were in black tuxedos. Shinji had gone the traditional route and was wearing a bowtie and cummerbund to match his fiance's dress. On the other hand, Touji had gone another route. Suzehara had on a white waistcoat with a light green vest. Hanging down from his shoulders was a white full-length cape. The inside of the cape had a seagreen lining on it. Together Hikari Horaki and Touji Suzehara were probably the best matched couple in the place. Ken looked at the adults again and saw that Ryoji was wearing another version of a formal dress uniform.  
  
Standing up, Ken started to walk over to the gathering of people. At the edge of the dance floor, he waited as the conglomeration of people made their way in his general direction. As he waited, a slender arm looped its way through his, surprising him.  
  
"Kenny, why don't you go over there?", cooed Mika as she and Kensuke walked up beside Ken.  
  
"Yeah, Ken. That would be interesting. Besides it seems that Rei doesn't have an escort.", replied Kensuke as he fiddled with a pocket video camera. (y'all know Kensuke. A camera is never far from his hand). In this case the camera belonged to Mika. As a fellow camera nut, there was no way she was going to forget a camera at this event.  
  
"Well we should make our way over there, it seems that a professional picture is going to be taken.", murmured Ken.  
  
As they looked, Mika and Kenuske nodded in agreement. Toma was beckoning them over as an effeminate and pushy photographer was prodding everybody into position for a memory of the evening. When the trio arrived, they were hurriedly pressed in to position. When the cameraman was satisfied he went behind the camera and looked at the group through the eyepiece. Noticing that all of the females had corsets except for the quiet girl in the grey dress, the photographer indicated to Toma. Toma seeing the same thing the little insect had, made a suggestion to the cameraman. He agreed and proceeded to rearrange the group. Finally ending up with Kenneth Osako and Rei Ayanami next to the each other. As they stood there, Toma nudged Kenneth and gave him a pointed look when his charge whirled around in confusion.   
  
Ken was wondering why in the hell had his guardian nudged him. Rei had turned around also and was wondering what exactly was happening. As Ken was about to question Toma, Tasha seemingly tripped and stumbled. Ken's reaction was typical: he braced himself and caught Tasha as she fell towards him. While he was trying to help her up, Ken heard her mutter in his ear, "Corsage, put that corsage on Rei's wrist. She is the only girl without one."  
  
Since all of this happened in the space of a minute, nobody noticed that Ken's facial expression changed. After helping Tasha stand back up, Ken turned to Rei and for the first time realized what Tasha had been trying to tell him. Looking around the small gathering, he confirmed that Rei was the only member of the group who had no corsage. So he did the only thing he could, stepping around in front of Rei, he gently clasped her hand and placed the corsage on her wrist.  
  
Rei, having noticed the lightning quick one-sided conversation, was just turning around to face the camera again. As she faced the camera, she noticed that the violet-eyed boy had stepped in front of her and gently taken a hold of her hand was sliding a flower or something onto her wrist. As she raised her head in slight bewilderment, she heard him murmur something.  
  
"What is this and why are you putting it on my wrist?", asked the blue-haired girl quietly.  
  
Misato and Ryoji were surprised but hid it well. The other four were unable to hide their surprise. Shinji summed it up in one sentence:  
  
"Well I'll be dammed.", exclaimed Shinji.  
  
After a few more moments, the picture had been taken and everybody was heading towards his or her seat at the giant sized table. Toma and Tasha were grinning like cats that ate the canaries. Asuka and Shinji were cooing over their daughter. As Kensuke and Mika and Hikari and Touji headed out to the dance floor, Misato and Ryoji followed the other pair of adults to the table.   
  
While everyone else either chatted away or went off to enjoy the dance floor, Rei and Ken made their way over to the table and sat down. Still a bit dazed, Ken pulled Rei's chair out and pushed it in, then taking his own seat and promptly downing his glass of water.  
  
Over on the dance floor; Asuka and Shinji joined Hikari, Mika and their dates. Between the 6 teenagers there was a lively conversation. Rei and Ken was the subject of the discussion.  
  
"Do you think that Rei and Ken will become an item?", asked Asuka of Hikari.  
  
"I don't know. Mika, since you have know Ken the longest, what do you think?", replied Hikari.  
  
"Well, Kenny is a bit shy when it comes to girls. I remember one night where we had to ... well I will have to tell you when it is just the three of us. Although at one school, it was rumored that he and I were dating. When he first heard that rumor, Ken went berserk and almost trashed the whole library looking for the person who started the rumor. At the time, he was pretty interested in another girl in our class, but wouldn't do anything about it. When this rumor came out, the girl in question came straight up to him and slapped him in the face saying that she actually did care about him. With that behind, Ken is actually a sweet and charming guy. When you first meet him, he seems a bit staid and introverted.", answered Mika as she danced with Kensuke.  
  
"When you first met him what did you do?"  
  
"When I first met Ken, I hit him with a frying pan by mistake.", stuttered Mika.  
  
This statement had the effect of stopping everyone in his or her tracks. Touji, Shinji, and Kensuke all looked up in amazement.  
  
"What happened, why did you hit him with a frying pan?", asked Shinji.  
  
"Ummm, I really don't want to answer that question. You will have to ask Ken."  
  
Asuka being Asuka, immediately grabbed Shinji's hand and pulled him off the dance floor. Hikari and Touji weren't far behind. Arriving at the table, Asuka elbowed Shinji in the ribs. Getting the not so quite subtle message, Shinji walked up to Ken and asked about the legitimacy of the story that they had heard from Mika.  
  
  
"Oh damn, I wish she didn't say anything about that incident.", grumbled Ken  
  
"So she did hit you with a frying pan.", interrupted the red headed Eva pilot.  
  
"Yeah, she did.", Ken looked up then added, "What happened that night was that our guardians had gotten a bit drunk. It wasn't the first time it happened. That night, Tasha and Toma somehow made it over to her apartment. At the time, I didn't know that Mika was living there also. This also happened before I found out that she was in the same program as me. Around 8 that morning, I got a call from a partially sober Tasha. She wanted me to come over and pick up a still passed out Toma and take him home. At the time I was planning on heading to the park to play some soccer. When I arrived at the apartment, Tasha invited me in and told me to make myself at home while she tried to rouse Toma. As I waited, I got thirsty. When I walked into the kitchen."   
  
At this point in the story, Ken paused and looked over to the bar where Toma and Ryoji were having a discussion and a drink. Tasha and Misato had gone off to the restroom.  
  
  
"Well continue the story.", pressed Asuka and Hikari.  
  
Touji and Shinji rolled their eyes and shared a look. Shortly afterward, Kensuke and Mika joined them. Both of them sat down and took a sip of their water. Sighing heavily Ken continued with the story.   
  
  
"As I walked to the kitchen, I noticed a shadow dancing around and singing. This shadow also happened to be heading into the kitchen. When I made it to the kitchen, whom do I observe? I see Mika Hanrahn, happily dancing around dressed in nothing but a towel. From my point, I was able to notice that she had just gotten out of the shower. Mika had gotten out a frying pan and it looked like she was going to cook something. That was when I tripped over a chair. Hitting the floor, I startled her. When I turned over, I didn't realize that Mika had stepped over me and at that moment I was getting a somewhat interesting view. It was at this time that Mika realized that she wasn't alone. Her first reaction was to step back and help me up. Her next reaction when she saw that I was a guy was predictable. She screamed and backed up, flinging the frying pan in my direction. It connected and down I went. At this point is when Toma and Tasha came walking into the room."  
  
  
  
By now, all of the adults were at the table. Shortly after they arrived, the waiters and waitresses appeared with dinner (use your imagination, readers). After placing a plate in front of everyone, a server stood behind each chair and poured the champagne (Damn NERV has scads of money. They picked the best of the best). Each of the children received a glass of the bubbly. Once it was poured, they were admonished that they were not to get anymore.  
  
The gathering ate diner in silence. After dinner Misato was ready to get down to business. Before she could say anything, Toma cleared his throat.  
  
"By now, it seems that some of you should have realized who is who among you. Well now to have your thoughts confirmed. Asuka, Rei, Shinji, Touji, I introduce to you the pilots of Evangelion Units Alpha and Bravo. Shinji and Touji, your classmate Kenneth Osako is the designated pilot of Unit Alpha.", stated Toma to somewhat surprised group of teenagers.  
  
At this time Tasha stood up and added:  
  
"Rei, Asuka as you two have probably figured out, the Pilot of Evangelion Unit Bravo is Mika Hanrahn."  
  
At this announcement, there were two separate reactions. First, Asuka's face turned red and she began to get angry. Abruptly it cooled as she jolted in her seat. The second reaction was that Shinji, having seen his fiancé start to get red and fume, immediately kicked her under the table and handed her their daughter. Thus keeping Asukas' furious temper reigned in.   
  
  
Mika looked over at Ken and smiled. Hikari caught the smile as she took a sip of the last of her glass of champagne. Lightly tapping Asuka on the foot, she subtly nodded in the direction of the restroom. At first, her friend was a bit puzzled. When she first felt the pressure on her foot, she had looked at Shinji wondering why he was daring to kick her again. Seeing Shinji engaged in a conversation with the other two stooges, Asuka looked around the table at the others. Rei was looking at the rest of the patrons in the restaurant. Every so often, she would glance at the teenager in the grey tuxedo. Toma and Ryoji were leaning back in their chairs and, to Asuka, glaring at each other. Asuka turned her gaze over to her guardian and the other adult at the table. The two ladies were talking as if they were old friends. However, Asuka noticed that each woman was looking warily at each other. As she continued her scan, that is when Asuka glanced over at her best friend and saw her nod. Getting the idea, Asuka stood up and whispered something into Shinji's ear. Shinji nodded at kept up his conversation.  
  
"Misato, Hikari and I are going to change Teri-chan's diaper. We will be right back. Okay?", Asuka asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, okay Asuka. Take your time.", replied a somewhat preoccupied Misato.  
  
Recognizing a ploy that she had used a few times herself. Mika stood up and told Tasha that she was going to join the other girls. Tasha nodded in agreement. Paying more attention than Misato, she had also recognized the set-up. Deciding to stretch her legs. Tasha stood up and took Toma's hand. Gently pulling him to his feet she took him out onto the dance floor with the other couples.   
  
"If you don't mind Misato, I have been wanting to get him on this floor all night. Toma refused to come to this restaurant, but I persuaded him.", said Tasha grinning slightly.  
  
"Yeah I get the point. In fact, I believe that Ryoji had promised me a dance tonight.", returned Misato as she stood up and grabbed Ryoji's hand.  
  
Of course, both Ryoji and Toma were a bit surprised. They tried to protest their way out of it, but neither Tasha nor Misato were having any of it. This left the three stooges with Rei and Ken. Shinji and Touji were teasing Kensuke about his relationship with Mika. Ken was idly stirring his glass of tea. Rei was sitting across from him and still studying the crowd. After 10 minutes, Rei looked across from her and absently noted that three of the four people on the other side of the table were still having a somewhat jovial conversation. However, the lone boy sitting across from her wasn't doing anything except sipping on his cup of tea. As she sat and stared, Rei's mind put the face together with the information that had been made available to them tonight.  
  
"Kenneth Osako; age: 14 years old, designated pilot of Evangelion Unit Alpha. Lives with Colonel Toma, also shares an apartment with Lieutenant Commander Tasha Smith and Mika Hanrahn, designated pilot of Evangelion Unit Bravo.", thought Rei  
  
After a moment's deliberation, Rei came to a decision (Now who said that this girl couldn't think for herself. She is pretty smart in my opinion). After taking a sip from her glass of water (her champagne had been untouched. Misato swiped it when she thought Rei wasn't looking), Rei looked up.  
  
"Pilot Osako."  
  
Ken had been delving deeper into past memories as drank his tea. He didn't here his name called at first. It took another two tries before he realized that someone was calling him. Ken looked around trying to see who was calling him.   
  
"Pilot Osako."   
  
When he realized whom the voice belonged to, he looked across the table. Rei was looking at him intently.   
  
"Yes Rei.", replied Ken  
  
"Why aren't you talking with Ikari and the rest?", asked Rei.  
  
"I don't know, maybe they feel as if I am breaking into their friendship. It doesn't matter to me."  
  
"I do not understand."  
  
"It is like this, I am new to Tokyo-3, I am also an Eva pilot. Maybe Suzehara and Ikari feel that I am competition. I know that Suzehara is still undergoing therapy for injuries received."  
  
"That is illogical. You being a pilot should have no bearing on whether or not you become friends. In fact, your being a pilot should be conducive to a friendship.", replied Rei quietly.  
  
Ken did not know what to say when he heard this. While formulating his thoughts he took another drink from his tea. As he pondered it, the other three girls arrived back at the table. Hikari, Asuka, and Mika were all chattering away as if they had become friends in the few minutes the trio had been gone. Teri was snuggled up in her mother's arms. Giggling the baby girl held her hands out to her father and said, "dada". Smiling gently, love in her eyes, she passed the baby to Mika who handed Teri to Shinji. After a few moments, Misato and the other adults arrived back at the table. Toma and his brother were still frowning at each other, but now they were hiding the frowns a bit better. From the conversation, Ken picked up that Misato and Tasha had somehow set a shopping date.  
  
  
  
Toma had just sat down when he felt the vibration of his cell phone in his pocket. Cutting his eyes over to his companion, Toma nodded his head once, sharply. Out of the corner of her eye, Tasha had seen the movement. Waving her hand in agreement with something Misato had said, she indicated that he should go ahead and take the call. Toma nodded and made his excuses for a moment. Leaving the group at the table, Toma went over to an alcove hidden from the others view.  
  
"Toma here."  
  
"Colonel Kaji, we have just gotten news that Units Charlie and Delta will be arriving in a few days. Do you have the packages with you? If you do, then you can let the persons know that they have been chosen as pilots.", said a smug-sounding voice over the phone.  
  
"Yes Mr. Ikari, it will be done."  
  
"Good, I do hope you are enjoying your dinner.", returned Gendo Ikari before he hung up.  
  
Toma looked at the phone in wonderment and then put it away. Making his way back to the table, he winked at Tasha and nodded. Tasha nodded back and took a sip of her 4th glass of champagne (her and Misato had been going glass for glass since they arrived back at the table from dancing.).   
  
  
During this time, Ryoji had been having a short conversation with Asuka. The object of their conversation had been sitting quietly sitting drinking a glass of water. Leaning over to Misato, Ryoji whispered something in her ear. When she heard it, the vice-commander of NERV cut off her sentence in surprise. Since Misato had a matchmaking streak 20 miles wide, she innocently (yeah right) suggested to Asuka to take Shinji out to the dance floor. Ever the innocent one Asuka asked her to watch Teri, who at this time was napping in her baby chair.  
  
  
Shinji, who had been in the middle of an interesting conversation with his two friends, now tried to protest his way out of it. After catching the look in Asuka's eye (the do-it-or-die look) he reluctantly agreed. Of course upon seeing this, Hikari and Mika grabbed their dates and hurried them off to the dance floor. Protests streaming from Touji's mouth while Kensuke dealt with it in stoicism.  
  
  
Ken watched the others while trying hard (very hard) not to laugh. Even Rei had a slight humorous gleam in her eye (yes Rei knows humour, she just doesn't know when to show it.). since Rei and Ken both were watching the other teenagers, they missed the glance that the two pairs of adults gave each other.  
  
  
"Rei, why don't you take Ken out there and join them.", inquired Misato.  
  
"Yeah, that would be nice. The both of you have not risen from your chairs since we have been here.", added Tasha, the co-conspirator.  
  
At this both Ryoji and Toma started to laugh. Tasha and Misato looked at each other.  
  
Misato leaned over to Tasha and mumbled something.   
  
"Is it me or do both of these guys act alike sometime.", whispered Misato.  
  
"Yeah they act alike. However, Toma actually shaves.", returned Tasha, grinning to take the sting out of her words.  
  
  
Out on the floor, the three stooges had been appraised of Asuka's plan. While Touji, Kensuke, and all three girls had agreed most heartedly, Shinji had shown a bit of reluctance.  
  
"Asuka, did you plan this? I don't think Rei knows how to dance. Besides, do you actually think that Ken would ask her to dance?"  
  
"Shinji, trust me, Ken is an excellent dance. When we were at a different school, all of the girls wanted to dance with him. However, he is a bit shy around some and indifferent around others.", Mika answered before Asuka could say anything.  
  
  
Back at the table, the subject of the conversation was trying to find a way to weasel out of the whole deal. It was made doubly hard with the red eyes boring into him from across the way.   
  
  
"Yes colonel.", answered Rei  
  
  
Standing-up, Rei walked over to Kens' side of the table. Extending her hand, Rei clasped Ken by the hand and walked over to the dance floor with him in tow. Taken by surprise, Ken had no choice but to follow the quiet teen. The three couples already out on the floor stood mouths agape. At that moment the band conductor slowed the beat down. Turning to the microphone, the maestro told the crowded restaurant and full dance floor that the band was playing an old song from the early 1990's.   
  
  
Shinji, Touji, and Kensuke all held their partners closer. Whispering into Shinji's ear, Asuka followed as he gently turned so that she could keep Rei and Ken in sight (Shinji must have been taking lessons from someone. :)). Glancing around, she saw that the other couples had followed suit. Not knowing what Rei's reaction would be, Ken timidly extended his hands. After looking around or a moment, Rei stepped into the light grasp of the nervous boy.   
  
Ken assumed (yes I know what it means, no jokes please) that he would lead. Taking a second to get the beat, Ken started to easily follow the music. Starting with easy steps, Ken moved to the music. Seeing that Rei had fallen into the natural rhythm of the music, Ken started to increase the level of difficulty. He soon realized that whatever and however complicated a step he did, Rei copied with ease. By this time the music had changed many times over.   
  
Back at the table, Asuka and the other teens had sat down and taken a sip of water. Misato was holding Teri. The little girl was awake, but at the time was playing strands of Misato's purple hair. Handing the little girl over to her parents, Misato took another sip of champagne. Everybody was looking at the dance floor and watching Ken and Rei dance to another song. It seemed that the whole restaurant was watching the couple. The few dancers left on the floor had all moved over to the side and let the teenagers have the spotlight. Oblivious to all of the stares directed at them, Ken and Rei swayed to the music swirling around them. Ken was enjoying himself immensely, he couldn't tell if Rei was enjoying herself or not, but it seemed that Rei was enjoying herself as well. On her part, Rei was wondering what she was feeling.   
  
  
"Rei."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Would you like to take a break? We have been dancing for almost an hour without stopping.", asked Ken in a murmur.   
  
"Yes, if you think that we should.", replied Rei.  
  
  
Nodding slightly, Ken brought them to a stop still in tune with the music. As the music faded, he escorted her over to an open balcony that he had spotted shortly after they had started dancing. Walking through the pair of French doors, Ken felt a slight chill in the air. Acting quickly, he took off his tuxedo jacket and wrapped it around Rei's shoulders. Walking her over to a small bench situated a few feet from the railing. After making sure Rei was situated, Ken walked over to a small outside bar and picked up two cups of tea. Handing a cup to Rei, he sat down next to her. Together the two sat and watched the stars while sipping the tea.   
  
  
"Ken, Rei, come on it is time to leave.", said Toma.  
  
Ken jerked his head. He hadn't realized that his guardian had come out onto the balcony. Looking to his right, Ken realized that Rei had stood up and was walking inside. Turning back, the blue-haired girl came back and handed Ken his tuxedo jacket.   
  
"Thank you, Pilot Osako.",   
  
"Your welcome, Rei. I do hope you enjoyed yourself tonight."  
  
Nodding once, Rei turned and went back inside where Misato and Ryoji were waiting. Taking in his immediate surroundings, Ken saw that Mika and Kensuke were standing next to Toma and Tasha. Tasha had her arm entwined in the arm of Toma.   
  
"Okay, Toma I am ready. Shall we go?"  
  
Shrugging into the jacket, Ken stretched his legs and walked over to his guardian and roommate. Not catching the smug smile that passed between the four adults, Ken headed for the restaurants' entrance. Out under the covered patio, Ken stopped and looked back. Walking over to the other limo, Ken held the open door for Rei as she stepped into the car. As she stepped into the car, Rei glanced over at Ken. The two held each other's eyes for a second (although it seemed far longer) then the moment passed and the blue-haired teen stepped into the car. Heading back over to the other limo, Ken got in and slid over into the far corner. Not acknowledging the other's as they got in. When the chauffer closed the door, Ken looked up for a moment and then went back to staring out the window. It wasn't until after they had dropped Kensuke off at home that anyone spoke.  
  
"So, Ken what were you and Rei doing on that balcony for an hour? To me, it seemed that it was a little long for a glass of tea.", teased Mika.  
  
"All we did was drink tea and look at the stars. To your feminine teenaged fantasies, even a quick glance seems like a look of longing. Can't you think of anything other than romance? Sheesh.", retorted Ken.  
  
That sentence had the effect of ceasing all conversation in the limo. After a short ride, the car arrived back at their apartment. Wishing the driver a goodnight the group headed upstairs. Once inside the apartment, everybody went to their respective rooms and changed. The first one to finish changing was Toma. Heading straight for the refrigerator and grabbing two beers, he opened them both and brought them into the living room.  
  
  
Sitting the drinks on the end table, Toma dropped onto the couch and turned on the stereo system. A few minutes later, Tasha walked into the room. Grabbing a beer she took a seat on the couch next to Toma. As both adults listened to "In The Hall of The Mountain King" (awesome piece of music. Y'all need to hear it.), the two teenagers walked into the room. Still wet from a short bath, Mika was drying her hair. She still had the towel in her hands as she sat in one of the chairs.   
  
  
"Now that everybody knows everyone, things should go a bit easier.", said Toma as he took a sip of his beer. Spilling some on his old Arsenal F.C. T-shirt (GO ARSENAL!!!!!GUNNARS RULE!!!!. Now they just need to win)  
  
"I hope so, things are hard enough with the angels attacking every so often. It is going to be even harder when the alternate angels start to attack. All of you Eva pilots need to be able to work together. Now that two more units will be arriving, everybody needs to start working together.", added Tasha.  
  
"So who are the two new pilots going to be? When are we going to meet them?", asked Mika.  
  
"We already have, Mika. They were there tonight.", stated Ken a tone that sounded kinda suspiciously like Rei's.  
  
At first, Mika was confused and it showed on her face. Then as the words sunk in her look of confusion turned to one of surprise. Looking over at the two adults for confirmation, Mika smiled when she saw Toma and Tasha nod.  
  
"Do they know that they have been selected?"  
  
"Not yet Mika. Tomorrow at school they will be notified officially. Dr. Akagi will tell them. It will be up to you and Ken to help the others to adjust to their new status. Make it easy for them. In Kensuke's case it shouldn't be hard.", answered Tasha with her head leaning on Toma's shoulder and her beer on the coffee table.   
  
At this time, Ken hadn't said anything after his earlier statement. Looking out the window, Ken's mind was not on the subject being discussed. After his statement earlier, he had turned his mind inward. Coming back to the subject at hand, Ken looked at the clock and made a decision.  
  
"Everyone, I am tired so I am going to bed. It is almost 4 in the morning and Mika and I still have school tomorrow. Goodnight everyone."  
  
Turning on his heel, Ken walked towards his room. Mika had also decided to turn in so she followed him up the hallway. Tasha looked over at Toma with the beginning of an evil smile. Seeing the smile and knowing what it meant, Toma shook his head and told his lady love that he was too tired.  
  
  
Over on the other side of town, Misato had decided to have Touji and Hikari spend the night since it was so late. Ryoji she threw out 20 minutes after they got home. Putting the class representative in Asuka's old room and having Touji sleep in the living room. Asuka and Shinji were in their room putting their daughter to bed when Touji and Hikari stuck their heads around the doorjamb.  
  
"Hey Shinji, Asuka, is Teri-chan giving you a hard time?", asked Hikari.  
  
"No Hikari, she is being a good little girl. Although I wonder how long she will sleep. There isn't much left of the night. Right now she seems asleep.", answered the red haired girl as she wiped tears out of her eyes.  
  
Shinji and Touji had gone out to the balcony and were having a conversation. It started out about Kensuke and Mika and how cute a couple they made. As the conversation inside, Touji and Shinji also started talking about Rei and Ken.  
  
"Shinji, do you think that Ken and Rei will become a couple? They way they seemed tonight it was almost a given.", started Touji.  
  
"I don't know, Touji. Rei is a most complex person. She seems to be on a whole plateau higher than the rest of us. On the other hand, she seems new to things like emotions. When I first met Rei, the only emotions she showed, she showed to my father. It took until the 5th angel for me to get her to smile for me. Ken, I don't know about. He seems just right for Rei. From what I learned from Mika, Ken isn't one who gives his emotions free reign too much. Then again, he might be the one who is able to bring Rei out of her shell and show her the whole spectrum of emotions."  
  
Feeling a pair of arms reaching around him, Shinji absently rested his hands on the pair of feminine hands now draped intimately around his waist. Next to him, Touji had Hikari's hand in his. Together, the two couples stood at the railing staring at the stars. After a few minutes everybody went inside. Asuka and Shinji going to the bed they shared while Hikari going to Asuka's old room with Touji behind her.  
  
At the same time, the girl in question was lying face down on her bed. Rei was running the events of the day in her mind. From when she woke up to the time she left the restaurant. For the past few minutes, Rei had been concentrating on the boy with the violet eyes.   
  
"What is this I am feeling? He is an eva pilot, yet he seems so much more. Is he like me or is he like Ikari. Do I feel closer to him or do I just accept him as a pilot? I know what I am, but does it mean I cannot have the happiness that Suzehara and Horaki have, the happiness that Ikari and Asuka share. This is so confusing."   
  
  
Rei ran these thoughts through her mind. As she rested there, she felt a red heat flush come to her cheeks.   
  
"This is embarrassing."  
  
And with that she closed her eyes and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Ken's First Battle

Alright you Evangelion fans, here is part three of my NGE fanfic. As always, these characters are the property of Hideaki Anno, Gainax LTD, ADVision Films. Once again Teri-chan is the property of the great Axel Terizaki. The author of the stories: The Child of Love, Bodyheat, and others. I do hope you like the third part of my pitiful addition to the plethora of Neon Genesis Evangelion fanfic stories. Now, as they say: On With the Show!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion  
  
The Saga of the 7th Children  
  
Chapter 3: Kens' First Battle  
  
  
  
  
  
Setting: This chapter takes place about a month or so after chapter two. Ken has adjusted well to his classmates. He has also gotten used to sharing an apartment with Mika and her guardian Tasha. The day after the dinner meeting, the pilots had participated in a joint simulation exercise. Gendo Ikari was   
still hiding his newly found freedom from SEELE. He still refuses to come out of his hidden office. After his small dinner meeting with Dr. Akagi and Commander Fuyutski, everybody has gotten used to his appearing on their monitors every so often.   
  
  
  
Rei was sitting on a bench watching the other pilots set up for the picnic that someone had came up with. As she watched, Shinji, Touji, Kenneth, and Kensuke had pulled two picnic tables together to form one long table. Asuka, Hikari, and Mika were covering the tables with tablecloths. Rei stood up, picking up the picnic basket next to her. Heading over to the group of tables, Rei looked over to where the adults sat together. All of the control room crew was there.  
  
Hyuga and Maya were sitting together watching Shigeru play his guitar. Dr. Akagi was just sitting down in a folding chair. Ryoji and Toma were carrying a giant-sized pair of coolers one on top of the other. Tasha and Misato were walking behind them chatting gaily away. Both of them were wearing shorts and t-shirts (usual Misato after work wear). In their arms they each carried a large basket.   
  
  
"Well Misato, it seems to me like it was a good day for a picnic. The children are ecstatic. I am happy that they are all getting along. For awhile I thought that it was going to be a full war between them all.", chirped Tasha.  
  
  
"Yeah, Touji and Mika were both a bit upset when they found out that Kensuke and Hikari had been selected as pilots. Asuka and Shinji didn't seem to mind. Especially Shinji, now he doesn't have to hear Kensuke continuously asking about being a pilot. So how are things between you and Toma?", returned Misato.  
  
"Oh everything is fine. I am just worried about Ken. Ever since the dinner he has been more subdued than his usual self. I think that dance with Rei got to him."  
  
  
"That might be true. For as long as I have known her, Rei has always been alone. For awhile I thought that her and Shinji would get together, alas it wasn't to be. Once Asuka came to Tokyo-3, Shinji's attention turned to her instead of Rei. Now look at Shinji and Asuka, a baby girl together and an impending marriage. If only I could have a life like that."  
  
  
With that the two women turned towards the picnic table where all of the teenagers were sitting. Asuka and Shinji were feeding each other while Kensuke and Mika were helping themselves to a plate. Hikari and Touji were sitting at the table and staring into each others' eyes. The only two who were not looking at each other were Ken and Rei. Ken was looking out towards a small pond while Rei had sat down and was looking inland. The other adults were scattered around eating. The three techs had unfurled a blanket and were sitting down on it. Shigeru had put away his guitar and was digging into his plate with gusto. Maya looked to be having a conversation with Dr. Akagi while Hyuga watched as Toma and Ryoji put up a net for volleyball.   
  
  
At this time the brothers Kaji were putting the finishing touches on the net. Toma reached down and grabbed a beer out of the cooler (Yebisu of course). Opening it, he reached down and grabbed another one and tossed it over to his brother. Catching the tumbling can, Ryoji opened it and took a long drink.   
  
"You know something Ryu, it has been a long time since we have done something like this. Where has the time gone?", inquired the elder of the two.  
  
"Yeah, the time has gone by too swiftly. Last time we saw each other, I was pissed off that you had broken into my dorm room. By the way, what were you doing there that morning?", answered Ryoji  
  
Instead of answering that question right away, Toma took a sip of his beer and pondered his thoughts for a moment. To Ryoji it seemed as if he was not going to answer the question. Just as he was about to ask again, Toma spoke.  
  
"What I was doing there that night was directly involved with the work I have done up till now. If you still have all of your stuff from that dorm room, you can go through it at your leisure to find out. Right now I don't want to talk about it.", Toma said in a voice that brooked no argument. It was in a tone of voice signified that the subject was closed.  
  
Back at the picnic table, all of the teenagers had finished their plates. Shinji and Asuka had decided to take Teri for a walk around the park. On a whim, the other two couples decided to join them. As they got up, Asuka and Mika looked over at Rei and asked if she wanted to go with them.  
  
"No, Pilot Sohryu. I am fine right here.", replied Rei. Then she pulled a book out of her bag and started to read.  
  
"How come you don't want to walk with us Rei.", asked Asuka.  
  
"I have no need to join you."  
  
Seeing that they wouldn't get anything else out of the quiet girl, Asuka turned away with Mika right behind her. Mika glanced over towards Ken. Ken had decided to lie down on one of the blankets that had been spread out. Shrugging her shoulders, Mika joined the group of teenagers. Between Asuka and Shinji, Teri was giggling up a storm and trying to talk.  
  
As the three couples disappeared, Rei looked up from her book. Glancing around, she noticed that of the adults, Tasha, Toma, Misato, and Kaji were all sitting around a blanket and drinking (like that is unusual); Hyuga and Shigeru sleeping on two other blankets, and Ritsuko and Maya were still conversing in low tones. Continuing to look around, Rei noticed that Ken was lying on another blanket just past the picnic table.   
  
  
Ken was staring at the sky, wondering why the elder Ikari had given him a solo mission.   
  
*********Flashback**************************************************************  
  
  
"Pilot Osako, take a seat.", said Gendo.  
  
Kenneth took a seat in the chair indicated. Across from him in his usual position, sat Gendo Ikari. As Ken sat down, he noticed a small vial of a clear liquid sitting on the giant desk.   
  
"Do you know why I called you here?", asked Gendo quietly.  
  
Unable to speak, Ken just nodded.   
  
"It was not just because you are the pilot of Unit Alpha. The reason I had sent for you and the colonel was to first break me out of my cell and second to continue a plan that I had been working on. The first part of that you did well, now the time comes for the second part of this plan to be enacted. You notice that you are here alone. No one must know of this plan. If it was to come to light, it could possibly destroy everything I have been working for. I know that part of my plan can never be completed. However, while I was in my cell, I came up with another plan. Or actually re worked a plan I already had."  
  
Saying nothing, Ken just looked at the floor. He was beginning to feel a bit nervous. Ken looked up, acceptance on his face. Seeing this Gendo continued:  
  
"I need this to be introduced into a certain persons bloodstream. Once introduced, this wil cause physical and some mental changes in said person. At this time that is all you need to know."  
  
"Sir, whose bloodstream do you need me to introduce this to?", asked Ken.  
  
"Rei Ayanami's bloodstream.", replied Gendo before he left the office.  
  
*******************End Flashback************************************************  
  
  
Blinking his eyes, Ken realized that he had fallen asleep for a short time. Standing up and stretching, Ken looked around. As he looked around, he noticed that all of the adults were either asleep on a blanket or out walking the many different paths. Ken noticed that Asuka, Shinji, and their had came back from their walk and were now lying on another blanket. Shinji had his arms around Asuka and his daughter. Heading over to one of the coolers to grab a soda, Ken noticed that Rei had brought her own blanket. Looking closer he saw that Rei was engrossed in a book she had brought with her.   
  
  
Rei had seen Asuka and Shinji return. Right now she was still reading a book but she was about finished with it. When she looked up, she saw that Ken had woken up, stretched and headed for the cooler. Still watching, Rei saw Ken get a soda and open it. As Ken looked around, Rei watched him as he stared in her direction for a short time. Going back to her book, Rei returned to reading. She had been reading about 10 minutes when she realized that someone had came over and joined her and was now sitting on the far edge of her blanket. Looking up, Rei came face to face with a pair of violet eyes.   
  
  
"May I help you?", asked Rei quietly.  
  
"No that is alright, I am fine.", answered Ken.  
  
Rei looked at him for a moment. Shaking her head Rei resumed reading. Figuring that anything else that he said would be ignored, Ken sat down next to the blue-haired pilot of Eva Unit 00.   
  
Rei had noticed that her fellow pilot had sat down next to her. Still reading the book, many thoughts ran through her head.   
  
  
"Why is Pilot Osako still here? Is there something he requires me to do? This is confusing. I do not understand his reason for sitting next to me. He seems content.", thought Rei.  
  
  
"Why hasn't she asked me to leave? She seems to be really into that book. It looks like a textbook. Now why is she reading a textbook on a day where class is not in session? Am I bothering her? Do I even want to follow the orders given to me?", thought Ken.  
  
  
The musings of both teens were cut short when Hikari and Touji walked back to the clearing. The not so well hidden smile on Hikari's face spoke volumes. Rei and Ken looked over at the couple. Together the two teens walked over to the picnic table and sat down. Ken watched as the Touji leaned back against the table and sighed. Hikari laid her head down on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around Touji's waist.   
  
"Hi Touji, Hikari, how was the walk?", asked Ken.  
  
"It was okay, how are things going on here?", answered Touji.  
  
"Well I just woke up about 20 minutes ago and saw things as you see them now. Asuka, Shinji, and Teri are asleep on their blanket. Misato and Ryoji must have taken off for their own walk. Dr. Akagi and Maya were asleep as were Shigeru and Hyuga. I don't know where Toma and Tasha are. Rei has been here reading her book ever since before y'all left. Weren't you with Shinji and the rest?"  
  
  
Hikari answered, "Yeah we were, but Teri got tired after while so Shinji and Asuka headed back here. After the happy family left; us, Kensuke, and Mika found a playground and sat there for awhile talking and swinging. Then Mika and nerd-boy left. We stared there for a short bit and decided to come back here."  
  
  
As the class rep had been speaking, Ken had walked back over to the table and was leaning against the end of it. After a few more minutes of conversation, Ken decided to explore the paths and told Hikari and Touji his plan. They said that if anything came up that they would call him. Smiling Ken nodded to the couple and left. Heading over to his blanket, he looked into a small duffle bag he had brought. Pulling out a pair of what looked like deerskin boots. Switching them with the tennis shoes already on his feet, Ken laced them up and picked up a small canteen full of water. It may have been late in the day, but he still wanted to make sure he had water. Grabbing a pair of binoculars with engraved initials on the side, Ken looked back at the site for a moment then he picked a path and followed it, soon disappearing from sight.  
  
  
Rei had watched the conversation between her three co-pilots. Placing her book on the ground and standing up, Rei watched as Ken prepared himself. Deciding to make sure that he stayed out of trouble, Rei followed the golden haired teenager from a discreet distance. Unknown to her, Shinji had just started to wake up and saw her follow the path Ken had taken. He wondered for a minute about her reasons for that. Coming up with no answer, Shinji checked his fiancé and daughter and went back to sleep.  
  
  
  
As Rei followed an unsuspecting Ken, she marveled about how quietly the boy walked the paths. To Rei, Ken walked as quiet if not quieter than herself. Filing this away in her mind, she proceeded on. Up ahead she could see that the teen had stopped and raised the binoculars up to his eyes and was looking out at the trees on the far side of the pond. (yes I know this is after 2nd impact but I believe that there would still be trees around. Dontcha agree?).  
Taking a observation spot just behind a conveniently located small boulder, Rei watched as the teen looked out and examined the area.   
  
Ken was enjoying himself, despite the fact that he had a lot going through his mind. Watching a family of birds in one of the trees, he smiled to himself. Unconsciously, Ken started humming a tune. It took him a moment to realize that he was humming the tune to the music that he and Rei had danced to so long ago.   
As he watched, Ken even started to mimic the steps from that night.  
  
Rei was confused.  
  
She had been watching the boy for a time now. As she watched, Rei noticed that Ken had started smiling. Taking a closer look, she saw that he had started to move. Not discerning the reason for his moving, it took Rei a minute to realize that he was dancing. Rei strained her ears to hear music and not hearing it, she wondered what was he dancing to. It was then that his faint humming carried to her on a light breeze. Knowing now what he was dancing too, Rei wondered about the reason. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the clearing a silently walked over to the dancing boy.  
  
  
Ken had let his humming carry him away. The binoculars hung from his neck, forgotten, as he continued reliving that night. Now he was getting into the beat. Doing dips and swirls as if he had a dancing partner with him. When Rei walked up, she noticed that his eyes were closed. Seeing that he didn't know that she had approached, Rei stayed just out of the reach of Ken's arms. Hearing the change in pitch, she realized that the music was coming to an end and that he was humming the coda (ending for you non-musically inclined persons) in preparation for the ending.   
  
Gradually the humming faded away and Ken started to open his eyes. Seeing Rei surprised him for a bit. Noticing the subtle look of uncertainty in her red eyes, Ken waited for the questions that he knew were coming.  
  
"Pilot Osako, why were you dancing when there was no music?", asked Rei  
  
"I felt like it. Besides, there was music. Even though it was only my humming, I felt that there was a brass band playing.", answered Ken.  
  
"Was there a reason for you to dance like that?"  
  
"No there wasn't, I just got caught up in the moment. I had started humming to myself. Once I realized what I was doing, I figured that it wouldn't hurt to just go with the mood. Now my question is why did you follow me?"  
  
"I don't know.", answered Rei.  
  
Nodding sagely, Ken decided not to press the issue further. Taking one last look at the birds on the other side of the pond, he asked Rei if she knew the song that he was humming. When Rei answered in the negative, Ken gave her an odd look.   
  
"Rei, I was humming the song that we danced to the night we all went to dinner."  
  
  
The girl digested this for a minute. But before she could comment on it their cell phones went off within seconds of each other. Each answered their respective phones. Rei showed no emotion when she heard what was said. As she watched, Ken blanched and began to frown. Hanging up, Ken looked over at Rei and saw her nod. Taking one last look at the nesting family, Ken took Rei's hand and began to lead her back to the picnic site at a slow jog. Arriving back at the tables, the two teens noticed a somewhat chaotic vision. Ritsuko and Maya were retrieving blankets that were scattered around the area. Hyuga and Shigeru were policing up the trash. Just as they arrived Toma and Tasha came hauling ass into the area from another path. Going over to his bag, Ken put the binoculars and canteen inside. Folding up his blanket, he also put it inside his bag. At this time Rei had gone over and started to pack up her own things. Looking around, Rei watched as Shinji and Asuka cleaned up their area. Their daughter was still asleep but now she was sitting in a carseat. After finishing his own area, Ken corralled Shinji, Touji, and Kensuke (who had just appeared with Mika) and the four boys got together and gathered up the coolers.   
  
"DAMN THIS THING IS HEAVY!!! I wonder what is still in here?", asked Touji.  
  
"I don't know. The only thing I know is that we need to hurry up and get things put away. Touji, you and Kensuke take that and put it in the trunk of Misato's car. Ken and I will take this one and put it in Toma's car.", answered Shinji.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me. Come on Suzehara, lets get it taken care of.", said the bespectacled teen.  
  
Ken didn't say anything he just nodded. Then he grabbed one handle of the cooler while Shinji took a hold of the other end. Together the two boys were able to get the cooler off the ground. They then proceeded to half carry half drag the cooler to the black Volvo.   
  
Back at the picnic tables Misato and Ryoji had just arrived. As vice-commander, Misato started giving orders and taking calls from Commander Fuyutski. Organizing the last of the clean up, Misato had told Ritsuko and the three control room techs to head on back to the Central Dogma. Once those four had left, the rest of the picnickers finished everything and proceeded to crowd into all of the cars. Misato put all of the girls and Teri in her car while all of the guys piled into the Volvo of Toma. Gunning his engine, Toma tore out of the parking lot leaving tire marks all over the asphalt. Once on the open road, he proceeded to run every red light in town. With Misato hot on his bumper (albeit slightly slower due to the fact she had a baby in the car with her), Toma called the gate sentinels and had them open the gates to the car train. Pulling onto an open car, Toma slid to a halt. As the train moved down, Misato pulled up onto the next car. After the gate closed, the train started to move, slowly gathering up speed. When it reached their assigned stop, the boys all piled out of Toma's car and headed for the elevator taking them to their locker room.   
  
  
Upon reaching the correct level, Shinji, Kensuke, Touji, and Kenneth all scrabbled into the locker room. Closing the door, they heard the elevator arrive and disgorge the girls who headed to the dressing room on the other side.  
  
"Why now, why today of all days must the angels attack? SHIT, I WAS ENJOYING THAT PICNIC.!!", fumed Asuka.  
  
"Asuka- shut the hell up. We don't have time to listen to your rants and raves.", snapped Mika as she stepped out of the shorts she had been wearing.  
  
Over on the male side of the locker room, the guys were just finishing up. As they had dressed they had heard the mutterings from the other side of the sheet. Ken was the first one completely dressed. As he stepped out of the dressing room he ran into his guardian. As he passed, Toma glanced at his charge and continued on. Turning to the left, Ken continued on to where his Eva Unit waited. Shinji was right behind him.   
  
Rei was the first of the girls to leave the dressing room. She followed Kensuke and Touji to the launch bay. By the time she got there, Shinji and Ken had already been inserted into their Eva units and were in the final stages of activation. Rei climbed in Unit 00 and commenced to activate its systems. Once powered up she opened up a communications channel with the command center. By now, all of the units were manned and the majority of them were activated. Hikari and Kensuke were the last to activate their units.   
  
With all of the units plugged into external power, Misato began to tell them about their target. As they were listening to her briefing, Ken and Mika had opened up and alternate, secured communications channel to Gendo Ikari.   
  
  
"Pilot Hanrahn, Pilot Osako. You are designated as backup to Eva Units 00, 01, and 02 as they face off with the angel. However, unknown to the others, we are sensing a second blood type. It seems that this target is using the angel attack as a cover.", intoned Ikari in his usual monotone.  
  
Ken had nodded as he took in what the elder Ikari was saying. Noting the position of his target on a map, Ken noticed that it was a bit away from the other pilots. Not to far to invoke suspicion but close enough to be able to help Asuka, Rei and Shinji if they needed it.   
  
In her Eva unit, Rei waited to be moved to one of the launch platforms. Misato had given the pilots their assignments. Rei, Asuka, and Shinji were the main defense. Together the three were supposed to stop and destroy the angel. She noted that Units Alpha and Bravo were their back ups. If Ken and Mika couldn't defeat it, then Kensuke, Hikari, and Touji were the last line of defense.   
  
By now, Evangelion Units 00, 01, 02, Alpha, and Bravo had been moved to their respective launch platforms. Rei, Shinji, and Asuka were the first ones launched; following on their heels was the launch of Mika and Ken.  
  
Once on the surface, Rei directed her Eva unit to a nearby armament building. She reached inside and grasped the Eva battle rifle stored inside. After loading and charging the weapon, she directed Unit 00 to look around. Seeing that Asuka had picked up her units' battleaxe. Shinji's Eva 01 was armed with a pair of giant sized handguns. Placing herself at her assigned location, Rei settled down to wait.   
  
After a few minutes, Rei made contact with the angel (pick one, I don't actually feel like describing any. It is 3:30 in the morning as I write this part). Putting the rifle up to her Evas' shoulder, Rei sighted down the barrel. Acquiring her target, Rei had Unit 00 start to ease back on the trigger. All of a sudden she noticed a black and gold streak flashing through her peripheral vision as Unit Alpha moved to attack an unseen opponent. Halting her trigger pull, Rei looked over as the black and gold unit unsheathed its progressive claymore sword. As Rei watched, the unit raised the sword to an en garde position.   
  
  
In the control center, Misato was cussing a blue streak. She was not happy.  
  
"GODDAMMIT WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL IS THAT STUPID SONUVABITCH DOING? I ordered him to wait. Shit, he just screwed up Unit Zero's targeting solution. I'll have his ass when this is over.", screamed a red-faced vice-commander.  
  
"Calm down Katsuragi, Mr. Osako must have a reason for his actions. Let him explain them. Remember that he and Ms. Hanrahn are not under our direct control. Ken and Mika might sense something is wrong.", replied commander Fuyutski.  
  
In Eva Unit Two, Asuka had been trying to reach the two somewhat rogue Eva pilots. She had watched as Mika had unlimbered her crossbow, reached behind her unit's back and retrieve a bolt, load the crossbow, and then raise the weapon to her shoulder. Asuka had also seen Ken fall into a defensive fencers' position.   
  
  
Shinji had been watching the approaching angel. Now that it had gotten to close for Rei to use her Units' rifle, he stepped up and opened fire on the advancing enemy. As his rounds started to hit the target, Shinji noticed that the maroon and grey unit was letting loose a bolt. With his eyes following the projectile, his Eva unit was rocked by multiple hits. Focusing his attention back to the target at hand, he dropped the pistols and pulled one of his progressive knives from its shoulder mount scabbard.   
  
"Askua, shut the hell up and attack the angel.", Shinji snapped to a still fuming Asuka.  
  
Rei had been watching the developing battle between Shinj, Asuka, and the angel. Realizing that she had shifted to a backup role, Rei turned her back on Ken. At that moment, Mika's crossbow bolt, hit its target. To Rei it seemed as if the thing had stopped in mid-air. However, as she watched, an object began to appear.   
  
"FINALLY YOU DECIDE TO MAKE AN APPEARANCE YOU COWARD!! Thinking you could sneak in here under the cover of an attack by one of your weaker brethren. Now I am going to destroy you.", snarled Ken as the alternative angel appeared.  
  
In the control center, Hyuga turned to the next level up and addressed Misato.  
  
"Colonel, our sensors are picking up an unidentified object. At this time the Magi cannot decide what it is. Unit Alpha has commenced an attack."  
  
Misato's mouth dropped open when the battlefield cameras focused on the new target. Fuyutski took one look at the image on the screen and sat straight up in his chair. He had a good reason too. Towering over Eva Unit Alpha, the unknown intruder exuded a sense of destruction.   
  
"So, the first of the alternative angels has arrived. Now lets see what Ken and Mika can do.", muttered Fuyutski to himself.  
  
At the same time, he issued a set of orders to Misato and instructed her to pass them along to Rei, Asuka, and Shinji.   
  
"Have Rei back up pilots Osako and Hanrahn. Launch Pilot Suzehara to fill in as backup for Asuka and Shinji. But keep him on the fringes of that battle. Keep Pilots Aida and Horaki prepped for an immediate launch. If Shinji and Asuka defeat their target, direct them to backup Ken and Mika. If Asuka squeals about it cut her off. I really don't want to hear her complaints at this time. Is that understood colonel?", stated Commander Fuyutski.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Misato leaned over the railing and passed along the orders issued to her. Of course the fiery red-haired Eva pilot complained. Acting per orders, Hyuga cut her communications channel.  
  
Meantime, Rei was observing as Ken clashed with the alternate angel. Sparks flew as the progressive sword contacted the angels' A.T. Field.  
  
Ken formed his own A.T. Field and returned to his attack. As he waded in, Ken kept the blue Eva unit in his peripheral vision. Thus he was distracted when the alternate angel sent a blast of energy his wave. Catching the telltale flash, he dived his unit to the right. Unfortunately, his timing was off and the bolt caught his unit in the side.   
  
Rei watched as the black and gold unit collapsed to the ground. Running up to the fallen unit, she stood over it with her rifle. Turning to her left, she saw a Maroon and Grey Unit charge into the fray. Rei watched as it bounced off of the A.T. Field of its enemy then proceed to batter at it with a progressive knife. Rei chanced a look back and saw that Shinji and Asuka had handily defeated their target. She also noticed that unit 03 had been launched and was standing ready with another pair of Eva-sized submachine guns.   
  
"HAH, I knew that sorry excuse for a pilot couldn't meet my outstanding levels of combat proficiency.", crowed Asuka triumphantly.  
  
"Asuka, shaddap. It's about time you finished dancing with that toy. Now you can see what a real enemy is like.", replied a sluggishly rising Ken. "Rei, can you please move the barrel of that cannon you're carrying. I really would like to get up although the view from here is quite interesting. It took you a good 15 minutes to do a job I could have done it 3 minutes.", continued the teen.  
  
As usual, Asuka started to rant and rave. Her actions were predictable. Rei watched as Unit 02 charged head long into the fight only to get batted aside like she was nothing. When unit 02 hit the ground, it looked as if it could not possibly rise. Rei watched as the battered unit leaked a fluid on the ground. Shinji reacted with rage and attempted to stab the target with his progressive knife. He too was knocked down to the ground.   
  
Misato watched as her two roommates hit the ground.   
  
"CUT ALL LINKS TO THE COCKPITS AND EJECT THOSE ENTRY PLUGS!! ONCE the pilots are out, get them both down to the medical center.", she said with a barely contained quiver in her voice.  
  
"Ah Colonel Katsuragi, once Shinji and Asuka have been treated and situated in a room, could you project the image of this battle to them. I really want those two to learn exactly how good Mika and I are.", said Ken innocently.  
  
"Yes, this should be an interesting learning lesson for them. Especially Asuka, the Teutonic Amazon.", chimed in Mika as she proceeded to attack the alternative angel from another angle.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!!!!!", cut in a pissed off sounding Asuka.  
  
Tuning out the raving of the slightly miffed pilot of Unit 02, Rei aimed at the target and fired. The only effect that it had on the target was to have the angel concentrate its fire on her. Rei rocked in the LCL as each blast hit her unit. Gritting her teeth and concentrating, she continued to shoot.  
  
All of a sudden, Rei's world turned upside down as she felt her unit (and by extension, herself) flipped upside down and landed on its stomach. Woozily, Rei looked out and saw that Unit Alpha had gotten up and was now standing over her.   
Next thing she knew, Rei saw a Maroon and Grey blur flying across her line of vision.   
  
"Rei, Touji stay here and back us up. Mika and I will take this target out. Colonel Katsuragi, get a recovery crew standing by. That way once this angel is ... canceled, Dr. Akagi can study it. Mika, shall we dance?", stated Ken  
  
"But of course, as long as I get to lead this time.", replied Mika jokingly.  
  
Rei watched as Unit Alpha nodded its head and settled into position. Once the black and gold Eva unit was set. Turning her attention to Unit Bravo, Rei watched as Mika launched a flurry of crossbow bolts, then starting running towards the angel. The angel had started to move in their direction again. Increasing its speed, it came within 300 yards of Unit Bravo. Mika stopped and had her unit leap into the air, avoiding an energy blast. As Rei watched Mika, she caught sight of Ken. Wondering why he wasn't doing anything, Rei was about to open a communication channel when she saw Ken's attack. What she saw left her stunned (if you could ever call Rei stunned).  
  
Ken had charged the Angel, meeting it as it came to a stop while watching Mika. Swinging his sword low, Ken struck the leg of the target. Withdrawing his sword, Ken blocked a hand swipe from the enemy. For the next 30 minutes, the two protagonists traded blows. Mika chipped in with either a knife swipe inflicting a deep gash or shooting a crossbow bolt. The control center techs watched in awe as the two combatants kept it up. Finally after piercing the epidermal layer with a deep slice, a pulsating orange-reddish orb was seen in the creatures' chest.   
  
  
"Rei take that rifle you got and shoot at that orb. That is the target.", snapped Ken.  
  
"Better hurry, it won't be that vulnerable for long.", added Mika  
  
Indeed, as Mika had been speaking, the angel was starting to cover up the orb. Slowly covering the orb was a piece of the target's skin. Seeing this Rei, threw the weapon to her units' shoulder and fired. Her shot missed the target by a small margin, however it caused the angel to turn slightly in her direction. Thus giving Ken a clean angle which to connect with his sword. When he shattered the orb, the resulting explosion dumped everybody onto their asses. It took a few minutes for the trio to come around, but by the time they did Touji had arrived and ejected all of their entry plugs. Lying the pilots on the ground he proceeded to clear the way for the recovery teams to get to the Ken, Mika, and Rei.   
  
Ken, being the closest, had taken the brunt of the blast. The explosion had knocked him out for awhile. When groggily came to, he saw that the recovery crews were loading him into an ambulance. Leaning his head up, he saw that Rei and Mika were being led to another waiting vehicle. To him they seemed all right. One of med techs saw that Ken had woken up and was quick to jab him with a needle, thus putting him back to sleep.  
  
  
Later Ken woke up to see that he was in a hospital room. Remembering the battle, Ken tried to get out of bed. A hand pressed down on his forehead with a gentle touch.  
  
"Take it easy kiddo, you took a mighty nasty bump. You are going to be okay. However, you gotta stay in the hospital overnight. Next time, make sure you are nowhere near ground zero when that thing cooks off."  
  
"Yeah, okay Toma. Why do I got to remain in here tonight?"  
  
"You have to stay inside for a bit because Dr. Akagi isn't letting you go. You came in with a small concussion and Ritsu, being the way she is, bullied the on call medical doctor in to agreeing with her. The other pilots are okay. Rei had a slightly sprained arm and Mika has one hell of a bruise on her cheek from when she bounced herself off her console. Shinji and Asuka are fine. Sohryu wants your head on a silver platter for the comments you made though. If you are feeling a bit better, I'll let you walk around for a bit, but no trying to escape. Dr. Akagi would have my ass if you walked out of her before you were officially released.", stated Ken's roommate.  
  
"While Tasha and Mika would rub salt where it used to be, right?", replied the boy wryly.  
  
"Yup and you know it. Well I gotta pull that ghost thing and report to Ikari the elder.", looking around, Toma added in a lower voice, "There is a bag with some of your stuff by the bedside. In there is a small get well token. However, don't let anyone know about it."  
  
  
Ken nodded then watched as Toma walked over to the door and opened it. Glancing back once he winked then he was gone. Catching a glimpse through the closing door, Ken saw that Mika was about to enter his room. Sitting up in the narrow bed, he waited for her to make her entrance. As she walked in followed by Rei, Ken noticed the downcast look in her eyes and the big gauze bandage covering what looked to be a nasty bruise on her cheekbone.  
  
  
"Hey Hanrahn, next time don't let your face meet the console.", joked Ken.  
  
Mika brought her head up sharply to meet his gaze. Seeing the smile that was there, her look of dejection turned into a grimace of anger. Ultimately Mika ended up smiling. Reaching the bedside she leaned over and grabbed Ken in a fierce hug.  
  
"I thought that your unit had been destroyed. When I heard that you were alive but in a serious condition, I was worried. However, now that I see you smiling and sitting up in bed, I guess you are back to normal or some semblance thereof."  
  
Watching the two friends, Rei moved over to the lone chair in the room.   
  
"Thank you Pilot Osako."  
  
"Rei, dammit, will you call me Ken. Pilot Osako gets annoying after a short time."  
  
A little surprised by the statement, Rei only nodded. Reaching into one of the pockets of her jumper, Mika pulled out a small camera. Turning to Ken she explained.  
  
"Kensuke gave me this. He says that he had been working on an addition to his camera and somehow came up with this. This takes regular pictures. It is handy because Kensuke doesn't always want to lug around his big camera. Rei go stand next to Ken and I will take your picture. Then we will switch places and you can take ours."  
  
Rei nodded.  
  
"Can I put a pair of shorts on so that I look a little presentable? This hospital gown isn't an epitome of fashion.", Ken reaching for the bag next to the bed.  
  
"No! Maybe next time."  
  
"I'll get you for this tenfold Mika. And you know that I will."  
  
Rei looked on as the playfull banter passed between the two teens. It ended only when Ken threatened to take a picture of Mika when she first wakes up and giving it to Kensuke. Mika grumbled for a few minutes. Ken gave in after that and Rei moved over to stand next to the bed. Looking over at the other girl, she waited until Mika was finished before exchanging places.  
  
For the next 20 minutes Ken and Mika held a conversation about some of the things they had witnessed during the battle and some of the other things that had happened. Finally Rei saw that Ken was starting to fall asleep and took the other girl out of the room. Reaching the door, Rei looked back and watched as Ken drifted off. Switching off the light, Rei left the room and let the door close.  
  
  
Somewhere in a dark office, a set of eyes watched a small monitor placed into the desk. Seeing the door close, the mouth beneath the eyes quirked into a smile that some would say was the personification of wickedness.  
  
"Soon, everything will be set into motion. And SEELE won't be able to hamper the efforts of NERV anymore.", thought Gendo Ikari as he reached out with his gloved right hand and turned off the monitor to the room holding Kenneth Osako. Standing up, the elder Ikari walked over to a one-way windowpane and watched as the Black and Gold and Maroon and Grey giants were repaired.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A few days later, Ken came home from school in a somewhat ebullient mood. After changing his clothes, Ken grabbed a towel and started out the door again. As he walked past the kitchen his guardian hailed him.  
  
"Yo, Ken where ya headed?"  
  
"I am going swimming at headquarters. Asuka and Shinji told me about the Olympic size pool they have there. (I am guessing the size of the pool. Just watched episode 10 again). I figured that t wouldn't be a problem. By the way, I thought you would still be at HQ?", replied Ken.  
  
"I had to go in early this morning. Gendo had me take care of something, once it was taken care, he told me to head home and take the rest of the day off. Commander Fuyutski wasn't happy. The vice-commander was so furious, she ordered me to work the night shift tonight. I am just now waking up and getting ready. If you give me a few, I will drive you in.", said Toma.  
  
"Nah, I wanted to walk and get the exercise. If you're coming in tonight, I will probably see ya there."  
  
"Yeah, probably. See you later. Enjoy the pool."  
  
Ken said that he would and walked out of the apartment. After exciting the elevator, he ran into one of his other roommates. Mika was coming home from volleyball practice. Ken told her where he was headed and she declined his offer to accompany him. She had some homework to do and decided that after she finished she was going over to Misato's to hang out with Asuka and Hikari.  
  
As Mika headed inside, Ken continued on his journey. Arriving at his destination, Ken ran his ID through one of the readers. Signaling that he was cleared into the area. Catching one of the lifts, he headed to the locker room to change. Finishing up he followed the directions that had been written down for him by one of his fellow pilots.  
  
  
  
"Damn Shinji and Asuka didn't do justice to this place when they described it. It is huge, reminds me of the pool at NERV Sealab.", muttered Ken once he arrived and saw the pool.  
  
  
Walking over to the pools edge, Ken looked down and estimated the pool depth at or about 18 feet. Give or take a foot or so. Nodding in approval, Ken sauntered over to one of the chairs by the side of the pool and dropped his towel. Heading back to the pool, Ken jumped in. Coming back up for air he shook his head scattering water droplets in every direction.   
  
"OH YEAH!!! I think I am gonna like this.", thought Ken as he smiled to himself.  
  
Enjoying the silence, Ken stroked to the opposite side of the pool. For the next 20 minutes or so Ken worked his way from one end of the pool to the other. Crossing from near side to far side. Taking a break Ken flipped over onto his back and floated. Deciding to get out of the pool for a moment, Ken backstroked towards the nearest ladder and excited the pool. Drying himself off, Ken dropped into the chair and picked up the book that had fallen when he had opened up his towel. Turning to a previously marked page, Ken started reading. Soon he was totally immersed into the many plots and subplots of one of his favorite books.   
  
Ken was so absorbed in his reading that at first he didn't notice the small splashes that signified someone swimming. Raising his eyes just above the top of the book he looked around trying to see who it was that was in the pool. On his second pass he saw a figure in a white swimsuit at the far end.   
  
  
Earlier in that day, Rei had decided to go swimming. After school, she headed to the pool in the geo-front. Entering the complex from another gate, it had taken her slightly longer to make it to the women's locker room. Changing into her swimsuit, Rei headed for the pool. On her arrival, she looked around. Seeing nobody at first she dived into the pool and started to swim.   
  
  
By now Ken had put his book down and was looking at the slight figure now drying their hair. As he looked closer, the figure just happened to change position and he was able to see a flash of blue-hair. Realizing whom it was Ken got up and started to move to the side of the pool.  
  
  
"Hmm, I wonder if Ayanami comes here a lot. Nobody told me she was a swimmer. Well of course I didn't ask.", thought Ken.  
  
Sliding quietly into the pool, Ken watched as Rei finished drying her hair and proceeded to head in the direction of the diving board. Taking a deep breath, Ken submerged himself and headed in the same general direction. Only coming to the surface of the pool to breathe and see where his target was, Ken saw that Rei was about to mount the diving board again. Moving to the side of the pool Ken surfaced and propped his arms on the edge of the pool. Watching as the blue-haired pilot reached the top and prepared to dive in. As he watched, a small part of him abstractedly judged her technique. When she cleaved the water with barely a splash, Ken mentally gave her a 10. As he watched, Rei continued down the length of the pool.  
  
For her part, Rei was enjoying herself greatly. Feeling the water flow against her skin and exulting in the isolation, Rei felt rejuvenated. After a short while of just swimming around, Rei felt the pressure wave of another form. At first she was surprised. Her mind told her she would have seen some one when she first came in, or heard them if they came in after her. And yet, Rei had not seen or heard anybody since she came in. Looking around, Rei saw a flash of golden hair. Beneath the hair was a pair of violet eyes.   
  
Ken had submerged himself and was seeing how long it would take before Rei would either see him or sense his presence. He had surfaced a few times to catch a quick breath of air and then noiselessly slid back under and continued trailing the teen. So far he hadn't been discovered. Ken had dove to a few feet off the bottom of the pool to get a better look. He had risen off the bottom for a few moments and in the process had unknowingly created a small pressure wave. This is what had tipped Rei off to the presence of another form in the pool. Ken watched her reaction and almost missed it. He had notice a small break in her form when she felt the pressure. Continuing with her swimming, Rei hadn't made any abrupt moves. When she had turned in his direction, Ken had at first been startled. Then he had watched Rei as she watched him.  
  
  
Rei saw the floating form and wondered how the person had slid into the pool with nary a ripple and then had approached within a few feet of her without her noticing till he had made a mistake. Rei altered her direction and headed towards the nearest side. When she reached the side of the pool, Rei realized that the unknown swimmer had surfaced and followed her to the wall. It was then that she realized who the swimmer was. Floating next to her was one of her fellow pilots. Staring her into the face was the violet eyes of Kenneth Osako.   
  
  
"Ah, hi Rei, I didn't know that you liked to swim.", said Ken.  
  
"You did not ask. Yes I do like to swim. I did not notice that you were here. You must have come in after I did."  
  
"No, I have been here for the past 35 minutes. I didn't see you enter."  
  
  
Rei took this at face value and didn't reply. Rei started to get out of the pool, but Ken grabbed her arm to halt her progress.  
  
"Rei I am sorry about grabbing you like this but I was wondering if you would care to a race. If you don't want to I will understand."  
  
  
The blue-haired girl thought for a minute, then continued on her way.  
  
"I have no time. I have to be somewhere soon.", said Rei in her usual monotone.  
  
"I understand. If you cannot, would you do me the honor of getting you a cup of tea in the cafeteria."  
  
Rei thought for a moment then nodded. Ken got out of the pool and told her that he would meet her outside the locker room.  
  
  
At the Katsuragi apartment Mika, Asuka, and Hikari were taking care of a slightly feverish Teri. Asuka had given her some baby couch syrup and at this time was holding the eleven-month old baby in her arms. Teri was drowsily watching the older children as she sat in her mother's arms. Shinji had been called away to NERV with Touji to help Kensuke get used to the LCL that an EVA pilot sat in. At first he didn't want to leave his daughter, but Asuka had to order him out. Then she had leaned in close and gave him a kiss while telling him that her and Teri were going to be all right. Reluctantly Shinji agreed and Touji dragged his friend out the door. As the two boys were going out, Mika was arriving. Albeit she was a bit miffed. That had been about an hour of so ago. Right now the three girls were discussing the last battle.   
  
  
  
"Did you see how me and my Shin-kun took care of that angel? That was the way to destroy and enemy!! Hikari how was your first time in an actual Evangelion?", asked the red-haired pilot.  
  
"It was a new experience. This time all I got to do was wait. I didn't even see the target.", answered the class rep quietly.  
  
"Don't worry about that, Hikari. You will be in the thick of it soon enough.", Mika knowingly interjected.  
  
  
"So Mika, what did you think about how I handled that angel, could you have done better?", asked Asuka.  
  
"Asuka, not to take any credit away from you. I think you did pretty well. Yes I could have done better and before you start to argue the point. I had other problems to deal with.", said Mika carefully.  
  
Knowing that she had been neatly and efficiently disarmed, Asuka changed the subject.   
  
"How is Ken? After the battle I heard that he had been hurt. Is he okay? So that was an alternative angle."  
  
  
"Yes that is one of them. Ken is doing fine, he was headed to the pool when I saw him earlier today."  
  
  
Upon hearing where Ken had gone, the other two girls got smiles on their faces. Not knowing what the smiles were for, Mika asked about them. Hikari pondered for a minute then answered.  
  
  
"Today is the day that Rei usually goes to the pool to swim. She does this almost every week if she doesn't have anything else to deal with."  
  
  
At first Mika didn't get it, then once it filtered through her head she smiled as big as the other two. Misato chose this moment to make her presence known by clearing her throat. She had staggered into the kitchen from her room. Once in the kitchen she had grabbed another can of beer. Hearing the three teenagers in the front room talking about the battle, Misato had decided to stick around for a bit. Once the subject changed, she had started back towards her room but stopped when she heard them talk about Rei and Ken. When she cleared her throat, the girls looked up in surprise then guilt.  
  
  
"Don't worry girls. I'm not mad. I remember when Ritsuko and I used to sit up in our dorm room and talk for hours. Right now, you said that Ken had gone swimming."  
  
The trio nodded. Misato turned to Asuka and asked her a question.  
  
"And you said that Rei usually swims today?"  
  
Asuka nodded again.  
  
"Well Asuka, call Shinji on his cell phone and have him bring both of them here. I have an idea.", said the purple-haired beauty with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.  
  
  
Asuka, getting the idea, picked up the cordless phone next to her after passing a sleeping Teri over to Hikari. Doing as she was asked, Asuka called Shinji and passed along the directions given to her by Misato. After some hemming and hawing, Shinji agreed to it.   
  
  
Back at NERV, the couple in question was having a relaxing cup of tea in the cafeteria. Although not much had been said, it seemed to Ken that some sort of understanding was reached. When they had arrived in the cafeteria, Ken had been the gentleman and escorted Rei to a chair at a lone table. Going to the counter, he ordered two cups of tea. When his ordered came back, Ken looked at Rei and noticed that she wasn't paying any attention to him.   
  
  
When Ken went off to get the tea, Rei pulled a book out of her bag and started to read. Both of the teenagers had dried off and put their street clothes on. Carrying their bags, Rei and Ken made their way to the cafeteria (think of episode 9 after Misato's scene in the elevator with Kaji.). The two had picked a lone table with a view of the geo-front.   
  
Heading back to the table, Ken had slipped the contents of a glass vile into the teacup unnoticed. Confident that he had fulfilled out the directives issued by Gendo Ikari, Ken allowed himself a small smile. Reaching the table, he placed the cup in front of Rei and headed back to his seat. Ken sat down and asked Rei a few questions as he sipped his tea. Receiving only one-word answers, he decided to look out the window and watch the trams move along the tracks in the geo-front.  
  
  
Rei had watched Ken as he looked out the window. Although seemingly not paying any attention to him, Rei was actually watching Ken's profile as he watched the trains. Studying him, Rei wondered what possessed him to ask her to tea. Other than Shinji and Asuka nobody had asked Rei anywhere. Sipping back, she thought about it for a minute and wondered what to do about it.  
  
  
Shinji, Kensuke, and Touji had entered the cafeteria and where looking around. Kensuke saw them first and pointed them out to the other two. When Shinji looked in the direction indicated, he saw Ken staring out the window and Rei reading a book. To Shinji's practiced eye, he saw that Rei was looking at Ken while making it look like she wasn't paying attention. After a minute, Shinji walked over to the table and got their attention. As expected, Rei reacted first. Looking up from her book. It took a few more tries to get Ken's attention but they succeeded.  
  
  
"Hello Shinji.", asked Rei  
  
"Ahh umm, hi Rei, Ken. How are you today? Misato called and asked me if you would like to stop at the apartment."  
  
  
"Thanks for the invitation Shinji but I have something else to take care of. If I didn't it would be no problem. Maybe some other time.", answered Ken.  
  
  
"Oh come on Ken, the others will be there. It should be fun.", said Touji.  
  
"Yeah, Ken, I even brought my camera,", added Kensuke.  
  
Everyone groaned except Rei. The tow-headed teen smacked Kensuke on his head with a towel. Ken thought about it for a few minutes then agreed to go. He figured that his homework could wait till he got home. Ken planned to escape from the gathering early. Shinji called Asuka and told her that he was bringing both Rei and Ken by the house. Asking about his daughter, Shinji found out that Hikari, Mika, and Asuka had just put Teri to bed. She seemed to be doing better than she was when he had left the house. At this time, Toma walked in while taking a break from his night duties. He had just taken care of some paperwork in his office. Toma also had finished a meeting with Gendo Ikari. Seeing the small group of teenagers, he walked over and said hi. Ken told him that he was going to be a little late getting home. Toma said it was ok. Shortly after that, he left after shooting the breeze for a moment and grabbing a sandwich.  
  
Soon the 5 teens left and headed over to the Katsuragi apartment. Shinji, Touji, and Kensuke walked together while Rei and Ken walked behind them. Arriving at the apartment, they were met by the three girls. Each girl latched onto her beau and pulled them into the dwelling. Rei and Ken looked at each other and followed the three couples inside the apartment.   
  
  
"Hello everyone, look who I found at headquarters. The two of them were in the cafeteria drinking tea.", said Shinji.  
  
When they heard this Misato and the girls' started to tease Ken and Rei. Rei didn't react to the teasing. She was just confused about it. Ken, on the other hand, turned scarlet at the way some of the teasing was insinuating.  
  
  
"It wasn't like that at all. I just ran into her in the pool and asked if she wanted to join me for a cup of tea.", protested the violet-eyed teen.  
  
  
Hikari snapped an elbow into her boyfriends' stomach to squelch the lewd comment she knew was coming. It died on Touji's lips as he gasped for air. When he got his breath back, Touji turned to Hikari and asked why did she do that. When she wouldn't explain, he just settled down to grumbling. Mika had her arms wrapped around Kensuke and was letting the interplay of voices slip past.   
  
As the jokes and teasing went on, Ken was slowly beginning to get angry. He was wondering why they were teasing him. For the first few minutes it hadn't mattered to him, but as it went on some of the taunts had started to get to him.   
  
Rei had noticed that Ken's answers had gotten shorter and that his voice was imperceptibly changing. Looking around at the other teens and Misato, she saw that nobody else had caught on to the fact that the pilot next to her was beginning to loose his temper. Having seen all of the other pilots in the room except Mika lose their temper, Rei wondered what Ken would be like if he lost it. This intrigued Rei to a point.   
  
  
Mika had not been paying that much attention to the by play of words going on between Ken and the rest. She had just initiated a conversation about another subject with her four-eyed boyfriend, when she caught a change in Ken's tone of voice. Having known Ken for most of her life, Mika knew that the inquisition had started to irritate him and he was about to deliver a verbal broadside that the others weren't expecting. Having been on the bad side of one of those broadsides before, Mika was curious about how the others and Misato would react. Not tuning out Kensuke but turning to face Ken, Mika saw the little tell tale that gave away the fact Ken was close to exploding.  
  
As what Ken considered an interrogation went on, Ken had gotten angrier. Having been adept at controlling his facial features during times of anger, Ken knew that nobody had noticed anything. However, Ken also knew that he couldn't control the one thing that gave away the fact that he was about to lose his temper. Looking around the room, he noticed that Mika had seen it and was about to intercede. Other than the curtness of his answers and the tone of his voice, the only thing that gave away the fact that he was about to loose it was an involuntary eyebrow quirk.   
  
Many a time Mika had seen that quirk just seconds before a verbal barrage would spew forth out of Ken's mouth like bullets out of a Gatling gun. The first time she had seen it was shortly after Mika had met Ken for the first time. She had been nosing around about his social life with a few of the other girls in their class and somehow, Ken had found out.   
-----------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------  
  
  
Ken had walked into the classroom and saw that the girl he had just met was talking to some of his classmates. Ambling past, he heard that they were talking about him. Standing just within hearing range, Ken listened as the other girls talked.   
  
  
Mika was a bit curious about the boy she had met and had made a promise to herself to find out more about him. She had seen Ken walk into the room during the female conclave. When one of the other girls asked her a question, Mika had turned her attention back to the questioner and forgotten that Ken was there.  
  
  
After class that day, Ken had headed home to study when he heard Mika talking to one of her friends.   
  
  
"I don't know what is wrong with Ken, he seems a bit slow to me. What do you know about him?", Mika had asked the other student.  
  
"All I know about that boy is that many of the girls think he is cute. I do know that he isn't slow. Ken is one of those boys who are dedicated. Only problem is that him and those like him are too dense to realize things.", replied the other girl.  
  
Mika laughed when she heard this and agreed to it. However she didn't notice that Ken had stepped around the corner and was looking at them both. When she finally finished laughing, Mika saw that the other girl was staring in shock just past her shoulder. Mika turned around and saw Ken standing there. The first thing she noticed was the quirking eyebrow.   
  
Ken had turned the corner, royally angry and getting angrier. When he stopped in front to of the two teens, he waited till they stopped laughing. When Mika had stopped tittering, Ken looked at them for a moment then proceeded to deliver a tonguing lashing that neither of the girls would forget. For her part, Mika could only stand there and take it. When it was over, it took Mika a minute or so to realize that it was over.  
  
------------------------------End Flashback-------------------------------------  
  
Mika and Rei were not the only ones to notice that Ken was getting pissed. Shinji realized it too. Shinji turned to his fiancée and whispered in her ear to cut it out. Asuka was too focused with tormenting the boy to even acknowledge the impending explosion. Shinji looked across the room to Mika and saw that she knew what was about to happen. Mika saw Shinji glance in her direction and shake his head before getting up and heading to the kitchen.  
  
Asuka was having fun. She had been teasing Ken about his relationship with wondergirl. When Shinji had asked her to cut it out, Asuka hadn't even paid him any attention.   
  
"So Ken, when are you and Rei going to get engaged? I know that you have a crush on her. Do you think that Rei has a crush on you? Hell you can't even tell if Rei is either a human or a robot. I bet Rei wouldn't even know what to do if she found herself naked in bed with any boy.", taunted Asuka.  
  
  
Ken had had enough. The last statement was hardly out of Asuka's mouth when his temper exploded like a supernova.  
  
"Dammit Asuka, why in the fuck do you continue to insinuate that there is something between Rei and I? I told you, Hikari, and the colonel that there is nothing between Ayanami and myself. I am here to do one thing and that is to destroy our enemies. I wonder how in the hell you could pilot the way you do. No wonder you lost when you went up against an alternative angel. I don't know how Shinji puts up with you, yet I admire him for doing so. Now if you will excuse me, I have some studying to do. Goodnight, thank you very much for the invitation Shinji, although I wish things could have gone better.", snapped a quite pissed off Ken.  
  
Asuka was at first stunned, then angry. She stood up and reared back to throw a punch at the back of Kens' head. It was one she had often thrown at Shinji and the rest of the three stooges. Usually it connected, this time however, the punch landed well short of its intended target. Ken had turned and caught her fist. Now he was standing with Asuka's right fist in his hand. The room went quiet.  
  
  
"Don't ever in your life throw another punch at me, Asuka. I don't hit women. However, next time you try to hit me you will find yourself on your back.", muttered Ken in a low voice.  
  
And with that, Ken dropped Asuka's hand, turned and walked out the door. Leaving a silent room behind him. Turning once as he reached the door, he nodded and disappeared into the darkness. The last thing the group heard was a muffled thump and a string of curses. Nobody said anything for a few moments.   
  
  
Rei saw that there was no conversation going on and was the next to leave. As she walked out the door Rei looked back over her shoulder and said goodbye. That left the other two couples along with Asuka and Misato.  
  
"Well I have got to go and catch up with him to calm him down. Otherwise Ken will be grumpy all day tomorrow. And that is not fun.", said Mika while pulling her boyfriend to his feet.  
  
  
Outside, Ken had gotten stuck waiting for the elevator. He heard soft steps behind him and tensed up getting ready to turn on whoever it was.  
  
"Ken."  
  
"Oh sorry Rei, I thought that you were Asuka.", replied Ken as he turned and saw whom it was.  
  
"Pilot Sohryu doesn't walk around quietly. If it was anyone else it would have been Ikari."  
  
Ken looked over at the blue-haired girl standing beside him. Making a decision, he asked if he could walk her to her apartment. Being that it was late as it was. Rei nodded, and when the elevator dinged its arrival together the two silent teens stepped aboard the elevator. Rei and Ken were so absorbed in their own thoughts that they didn't hear Mika running down the hall telling them to hold the elevator.   
  
"Damn, missed it by half a second.", stated Mika a little out of breath.  
  
"Yeah. I thought we could catch up and walk with them.", added Kensuke.  
  
On the ground floor, the couple in question had steep out of the elevator and were walking out the door. Ken was contemplating the fact that he would have to deal with a highly irate Asuka the next day at school. Knowing that she would be in a foul mood didn't lighten his spirits at all.   
  
Rei noticed that they were passing the park that she often sat in and watched the children play. Changing direction, Rei decided to show Ken the view from the overlook. She knew that Shinji, Asuka, and their daughter Teri often came and silently looked out at the city.   
  
Ken had, for his part, continued thinking about his minor dilemma. His sub-consciousness noted that Rei had changed direction and altered Kens' path to follow the teenage girl in front of him. Rei reached the outlook and leaned against the protective railing that was at the cliffs' edge. As she looked at the well-lit city spread out below and before her, Rei felt a sense of calmness and a small part of her hoped that Ken felt it too.  
  
Ken realized that he was leaning against a railing when he heard himself sneeze.  
Looking around, Ken saw that he was in the park and that Rei was standing there next to him looking out at the city. Ken followed her gaze and was speechless. Spread out in front of him, lit up in all its glory was Tokyo-3.   
  
Rei heard a sudden intake of air. From the appreciative whistle she heard, Rei guessed that her companion was awestruck by the sight.  
  
"This is beautiful! I have never seen Tokyo-3 this way before. Usually, I am too tired to look out the window when Toma takes me to the apartment after a late night sync session. Do you come here at night, often Rei?", said an astonished Ken.  
  
"Yes I do. This feels me with a sense of calm.", replied Rei in her usual monotone, albeit with a small hint of pride.  
  
As Rei had spoken, Ken had felt relaxed. He was no longer angry, he felt calm. Standing at the railing, neither of them spoke. Together, enjoying each other's silent company, Ken and Rei watched the city lights of Tokyo-3. After about 25-30 minutes, Rei turned away from the railing and started in the direction of her apartment.   
  
When the two teens arrived at Rei's apartment building, Ken was appalled by its dingy appearance. Asking Rei if she had any problems, Ken was surprised to get a negative shake of the head. Together the two teens went up the stairs to the 4th floor. Ken looked around as they walked down a dingy hallway. The duo stopped at the door marked 402. Ken looked at the inconspicuous door and saw the mail overflowing from the mail slot.  
  
"This is where you live? I thought that it was a bit better than this.", stated Ken  
  
"Yes, I was given this apartment by Commander Ikari."  
  
  
Rei waited to see if her companion was going to say anything more. When he didn't, she turned the knob and went into her small studio apartment. Ken started to follow her but stopped himself short of stepping inside.  
  
"Umm Rei, well ahh I guess I will leave. You made it to your aparment safely and I think I'll head on home now.", stammered Ken.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
  
Bowing, Ken waited for the door to close. Once it close, he straightened up and went back to the stairs. Going down the stairs, Ken soon found himself back out on the street in front of the building. Glancing back at the dilapidated structure, he shook his head.   
  
Rei had gone to the window after Ken had left. She looked out the window and had caught him looking back at her building and shaking his head. Standing just inside the window, Rei resisted the building urge to open the window and call down to the street. She watched as Ken started walking towards his apartment. Watching Ken till he vanished into the darkening city, Rei felt a feeling of disappointment snatch at her insides. This was new to her and she wondered if she was ill.   
  
  
"Why do I feel as if I have lost something or someone important now that he is gone. I do not understand this feeling. What would the commander tell me to do?", thought Rei  
  
  
Unknown to Rei there was a chemical process going on with in her body. In her mind, Rei's pituitary gland started to produce a chemical long forgotten to her DNA. Her DNA started to recognize this chemical and restructured itself accordingly. However a part of her DNA had never been exposed to this chemical. The first reaction to this was to protect itself from this unknown substance. This duel had been going on since the somewhat unknown substance had been introduced into her body. The battle between the two parts of DNA was coming to a close. For a while it had been a stalemate; one part of her DNA said that this chemical was an absolute necessary for the hosts' survival, while the other part of the same DNA said that the new chemical was unneeded.  
  
Rei had no knowledge of the battle of her separate DNA strands were having inside of her. The only basic physical manifestation of this battle was that earlier Rei had had a sore stomach.  
  
Now that it was later, the battle for dominance within her DNA had all but finished. The dominant part had of her DNA had accepted the new substance and had sent a message to her brain to let it know. Upon receipt of this message from her DNA, Rei's brain started to produce this new substance in small amounts. This was to see if the host recognized what exactly this substance was.   
  
As Rei walked away from the window and started to prepare herself for bed, her body started to change. Systems lying dormant in Rei started to receive minuscule amounts of this substance and the machinery started to interact. By the time Rei had fallen asleep, these systems were fully awake and active. As more and more of these systems came online through the night all of them sent the same message to the brain, "more".  
  
  
  
  
  
In a dark meeting room, twelve tall monoliths convened a meeting.   
  
  
"Ikari had escaped the trap we had managed to set for him. Once again he is roaming around NERV.", said the monolith marked '01, Sound only'.  
  
"My sources say that he activated another branch of NERV heretofore unknown to us. The members of this branch broke him out of his cell deep inside the Geofront. This source also reported that no one has seen Ikari since his escape except for a select few.", stated monolith number four.  
  
"Is it true that Ikari had units Alpha through Delta brought here?", asked numer one.  
  
"Yes my sources confirm this. Furthermore my main source added that those units were involved in the defense of an angel attack a few days ago.", continued number monolith four.  
  
The room went quiet as the pondered the reasons why these units were activated. First among their mind was the fact that the events had taken a major detour from the Dead Sea Scrolls that they held in so much reverence. Monolith 12 was the first to voice their major concern.  
  
"With the activation of Evangelion Units Alpha and Bravo, it means that the alternate angels have realized that their brethren the angels have not been successful. So they decided to give them a hand. This is not good."  
  
"First things first, we need to find Gendo Ikari and eliminate him. Right now Fuyutski and Misato are following our scenario. We cannot allow them to be dissuaded by Gendo Ikari. Although he has no power base at this time, how soon will it be before he decides to convolute our plans again?", stated SEELE monolith one.  
  
This brought another round of discussion on how to get rid of their problem. Nobody agreed on anything and the discussion was beginning to get out of hand until the voice of SEELE 6 cut through the din.  
  
  
"Maybe Ikari isn't angling to oppose us. Maybe he is working on something else entirely.", stated SEELE 6  
  
"Hmmm, that could be. For right now let us concentrate on the main problem. The Ikari situation will somehow resolve itself. If not then we can deal with it.", stated SEELE 1 firmly.  
  
This effectively ended the meeting. One by one, each SEELE monolith winked out except for SEELE 1.  
  
"Gendo Ikari, we do not take kindly to these surprises. I hope your house is in order.", SEELE 1 said to himself, then he too winked out leaving the room in darkness.  
  
  
  
In another room sat the protagonist of that meeting. He was sitting at the desk wearing the hooded smile that seemed to stay on his face.  
  
"SEELE is going to realize that although I am not the commander of NERV anymore, my plan is still going to work. Chairman Keel, I still play a better game of chess than any of the old men on the committee. They will find out soon enough about my plan.", murmured Gendo.  
  
When he smiled, had anyone been around to see it, they would have said that it looked positively feral.  
  
  
  
  
Ken arrived home a few minutes after Kensuke had dropped Mika off and left to go home on his own. After he took of his shoes and walked in, Ken stepped into the living room and saw the trio of Toma, Tasha, and Mika seated around a low table. It was obviously that no one had yet heard him enter the room. Tasha was sitting next to Toma idly playing with a strand of her hair that had gone astray. Both adults were wearing t-shirts and sweats. Where Toma's were grey Tasha's were black and green. Mika was still dressed in her school uniform.  
  
"Well look who finally decided to make an appearance. Ken don't you realize how late it is.", said Toma sternly.  
  
Ken caught the underlying hint of smugness in Toma's voice, but decided not to comment on it.  
  
  
"Yeah, Mika told us about what happened at Misato's place. Toma also told me about the cafeteria. Is there something you want to enlighten us to, Ken?", added Tasha coyly.  
  
"Umm, no.", answered Ken  
  
During this byplay, Mika had remained quiet, now she burst forth with the question that was on her mind. Her voice, unlike the adults, had no levity in it.  
  
  
"After you left Misato's place where did you go? Kensuke and I tried to follow you and couldn't. Now you arrive home minutes after I do, I was worried about you dammit.", snarled a highly pissed off Mika.  
  
"I walked Rei home, halfway there she went into the park. I followed her to make sure that nobody would disturb her. We spent a few minutes looking at the city from the overlook. After we continued on to her apartment. And no we didn't do anything. Now before you all start to besieging, me with questions the subject is closed and I am going to bed since Colonel Kadji so succinctly reminded me that it is pretty late. Goodnight.", countered Ken.  
  
The others watched as Ken walked down the hallway and disappeared into his room.  
In his room, Ken unslung his duffle bag and dropped on the floor near the window. Stripping out of his clothes, he dropped them into the laundry basket and put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to sleep in. Getting into his futon, Ken thought for a moment, and then he closed his eyes and was asleep within minutes.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
A few days later Rei woke up and wasn't feeling well. The night before Rei had been over to Colonel Katsuragi's apartment. All the pilots had gotten together and had celebrated Mika and Ken's anniversary of their arrivals in Tokyo-3. Shinji and the other male pilots had grabbed Ken when he walked into the apartment and dunked his head into a bucket full of ice cold water. Ken had been surprised and struggled a bit until they let him raise his head. It was then that he realized that he had been had. Mika hadn't gotten off as easy as she thought. Asuka had planned it so that the minute Mika began to relax was the minute that she gotten her surprise.   
  
Before the night was over Misato was so drunk that she almost fell over the balcony railing. Only a last minute save by Ryoji kept her doing a header into the concrete below. For a while Teri had been awake and was enjoying the party herself. However when Teri fell asleep Shinji and Asuka went and put their daughter to bed. By the time the party had ended everyone was tired. Shinji and Asuka thanked everybody for coming and had been thanked by Ken and Mika for throwing the party.  
  
When Rei had gotten home to her apartment she changed into her nightgown and promptly went to sleep.   
  
Rei wondered what her problem was. She wasn't feeling well but her body wasn't damaged in the usual sense.  
  
"Hmm, maybe the pain will go away by the time I make it to school.", thought the blue haired pilot.  
  
Putting this thought behind her, Rei proceeded to take a shower and get ready for school. Leaving her small abode she started walking to school. Rei's mind was so full of other thoughts that she didn't feel any pain.  
  
"Hello Rei, I see that you are okay after last night.", came a voice from off to her right.  
  
Breaking her concentration, Rei saw that Ken had joined up with her.  
  
"Pilot Osako.", she returned.  
  
Ken grinned and continued on his way to school by her said. Ken was suffering from a slight headache that morning. Somebody had spiked his drink last night at the party and when he got home Tasha and Toma had started to sing (badly).   
  
Ken had finally resorted to sleeping with a pillow over his head and he suspected that Mika had done the same. Waking up first and cooking a small breakfast, Ken had left the apartment early. As he walked towards the school he had seen his fellow pilot and decided to catch up with her.  
  
  
When they got to school both teens found their seats and sat down. Since they were the first ones in the classroom, they had it to themselves. Rei stared out the window while Ken read a book, occasionally stopping to look at Rei. Shortly after they arrived, Hikari came into the classroom looking a bit flustered. She saw her two classmates in their seats waiting for the class to begin.  
  
In her seat Rei was starting to feel a bit nauseous. When she had sat down, her stomach reminded her that something wasn't right inside.   
  
"My stomach is starting to get a bit worse than this morning. I feel as if I am going to burst. I shall go to Headquarters and see Dr. Akagi after school today. Maybe that will help.", ran the thoughts in Rei's mind.  
  
Soon the entire class had arrived and was in their seats. Kensuke and Touji had been messaging each other. Asuka and Shinji were having a small conversation as Mika looked on. Ken was still reading his book.   
  
On one of his frequent glances at Rei, Ken had noticed that she looked paler than usual. He also noticed that Rei had unconsciously rubbed her stomach. Ken was about to message Rei about what was wrong when Mika messaged him.  
  
"-Oh I caught you looking at Rei. Why?"  
  
"-Rei looks like she isn't feeling well today."  
  
"-Are you sure or are you just staring because you like her."  
  
"-Will you quit teasing me about that? I already told you I am not that interested in her."  
  
"-Well to us it looks like you are interested. We noticed that every five minutes you were staring at Rei", interrupted another message.  
  
Grumbling to himself, Ken looked at the address on the new message that he had received. Seeing the name at the end, he looked over in Asuka's direction and saw her smirk as she looked forward.   
  
"-Now don't you start in on me about it either. And tell Hikari that if she sends me a message about Rei, she won't like my answer.", typed Ken furiously.  
  
  
Rei heard the frenzied clicking of Ken's keyboard and wondered whom he was messaging and what the message was about. However, before she could turn and find out, the professor walked in to the classroom and took the roll.   
  
  
Shinji had been paying attention to Ken's furious typing. As he began to put it in the back of his mind, Shinji's computer signaled that he had an incoming message. Glancing at his monitor he was surprised to see whom it was from.  
  
"-Shinji, when you get the chance, glance over at Ayanami and see how she looks. From where I am sitting she doesn't look too good.", sent Ken.  
  
This caught Shinji's attention and he looked over at the blue-haired pilot. He was shocked at what he saw. Rei was way too pale for his liking and she was constantly rubbing her stomach. Firing a quick reply back to Ken, Shinji told himself that he would keep an eye on Rei as the day went on.  
  
  
"-I am a bit worried about her, she doesn't look her usual self. Do you think we should call NERV and let them know.", returned Ken.  
  
"-No, not right now. Lets wait to see if she gets worse.", was Shinji's reply to Ken's question.  
  
As class went on, each boy kept a close eye on Rei. She either didn't see their glances at her or saw them and didn't acknowledge them.  
  
Rei now knew that something was wrong with her. She was starting to sweat a little bit and her stomach was really letting her know its state. She had seen the glances given to her by Shinji and Ken. Rei stoically didn't acknowledge the looks or the pain.   
  
As the bell rang signifying lunch, Ken had made up his mind that he was going to confront Rei about her condition. He had let Shinji know and had told Shinji to get the rest of the pilots out of the classroom fairly quickly. When the bell rang Ken watched as Shinji hustled out of the classroom with Touji and Kensuke with the girls right behind them. When all the other students had disappeared, he got up and made his way over to the girl sitting a few seats in front of him.  
  
"Rei, what is wrong? You look as if you don't feel well.", stated Ken.  
  
"I am fine. There is nothing wrong with me that you need to concern yourself with. I will take care of it later.", replied Rei.  
  
Ken caught the gasp of pain that she tried to hide as she spoke.   
  
"No you are not fine. Something is wrong with you. Shinji noticed it as well as I did. Tell me what it is so we can get you treated."  
  
"Pilot Osako, I am fine.", snapped Rei in an unusual show of emotion.  
  
Ken stepped back. As he watched, Rei stood up shakily and turned to face him. Looking into her Red eyes, Ken saw the pain that she was trying to hide.   
  
Rei looked at her fellow pilot. Ken looked back at her with the same expression. Not willing to concede the fact that he was correct, Rei started to walk past him. However, she didn't make it far. She felt a hand on her arm guiding her around the desk in front of hers.  
  
"What is this? What is wrong with me? I know something is wrong yet I have never felt pain like this before. This is all very confusing. I am feeling very hot and my skin feels clammy. Could Pilot Osako be right? Could there be something very wrong with me? I never noticed but he is kinda cute.", thought Rei.  
  
Rei was stunned at that thought. She had never thought that way before today. As she dwelt on that fact, Rei saw that Ken had sat her down in a chair. With her mind in chaos, Rei realized finally something dreadfully wrong with her thought process. Her last thought before everything went black was, "Gee, Pilot Osako has some cute eyes."  
  
Ken leapt forward as he watched Rei's eyes roll into her head as she passed out. Catching her before she could hit the floor, Ken gently laid her down and scrambled for his cell phone.  
  
"NERV HQ, Technician Young speaking.", said a youthful voice over the phone.  
  
"Can someone dispatch an ambulance to the school, the first child just passed out.", shouted Ken into the handset.  
  
"I am sorry, but this line is used for emergencies only. Please identify yourself.", came the voice back over the line.  
  
"YOU DUMB SONUVABITCH!!! THIS IS THE 7th CHILD KEN OSAKO, PILOT OF EVA UNIT ALPHA. DAMMIT SEND AN AMBULANCE DOWN HERE NOW. IF YOU CANNOT GET THE VICE-COMMANDER ON THE PHONE.", ranted Ken as he got the runaround.  
  
"Shit, where did they hire that idiot from.", thought Ken as he waited for the next voice.  
  
  
  
At NERV, Colonel Toma Kadji was walking past the door to the communications center. He had just come from a meeting with Gendo Ikari and was now heading back to his office to take care of some paperwork. In the middle of an interesting daydream about Tasha, a bottle of champagne, and silk sheets; Toma heard the clash of voices. Wondering what was going on, he stepped in and asked one of the duty techs what was going on.  
  
"Hey, what is the commotion, I heard it all the way out in the hallway.", questioned Toma.  
  
The tech looked around, taking a look at the colonels' insignia on the stranger's uniform shirt, Tech Smith jumped to attention.  
  
"Ah colonel sir, we just got a call from someone claiming to be the pilot of Unit Alpha. He is saying that something is wrong with the first child. When we traced the phone number we didn't see it on the clearance board. Tech Young is still talking to the person.", stammered the tech.  
  
Gimme the damn phone and I will find out what is going on behind this."  
  
Taking the phone from a relived Tech Young, Toma put his ear to the handset and started to speak.  
  
  
Back in the classroom, the other pilots had come back and were trying to make since of what was going on. Seeing the arrival of Shinji and the others, Ken immediately sent Mika and Hikari out to see if they could get the attention of the second section security personel who were keeping tabs on the children. Before he could do anything else, Ken heard a familiar voice on the phone:  
  
"Who are you and what is the meaning of this call?", came Toma's voice from the cell phone.  
  
  
"TOMA, finally someone in charge. Toma you have to send an ambulance to the school Rei just collapsed.", shot out Ken  
  
  
Recognizing the voice of his charge and roommate, Toma shot a glare back at the two techs. Snapping a finger, he asked for a pen and a notepad. Writing something down, he told one of the techs to call Dr. Akagi and get an ambulance out to the school.   
  
"And you, Technician Smith, interrupt the Vice-Commander and let her know what the deal is. If you do this well, you might find yourself still with a job. If not... well lets not think about that.", snarled Toma at the quivering comm. Tech.  
  
Technician Smith was too scared to say anything; he just got on the phone and called the office for Colonel Katsuragi.  
  
Three floors down in another wing of HQ, Ritsuko was busy checking a new LCL batch. When her phone rang she answered gruffly. After hearing what was said, the doctor stopped what she was doing and made two calls. After she finished with those calls she hurried off.  
  
Misato was in a small informal meeting with the commander. Fuyutski had asked her for a report and she was giving it. In the middle of the report, her cell phone rang. Ignoring it for the time being, Misato finished her report and waited for the commanders' comments.  
  
"Go ahead and answer the phone Colonel. This can wait.", said Fuyutski.  
  
"Yessir. Colonel Katsuragi speaking.", replied Misato.  
  
As Fuyutski watched his vice-commander, he was reminding herself that he had made the right decision about giving her the position. She was uniquely qualified for it. Misato was doing a good job in his old position.   
  
Misato answered the phone. What she heard over the line changed her expression to a scowl. Next thing she had hung up and was making a series of phone calls and issuing orders. This brought the commander's attention back to the presents. Fuyutski caught the last of these.  
  
"Thank you Colonel Kadji at least you were down there to sort things out. When this crisis is over, have technicians Young and Smith report to my office. No I won't fire them, but by the time I am finished with them, they will wish that I had.", stated Misato with a thread of anger in her voice.  
  
"What happened Colonel Katusragi.", asked commander Fuyutski.  
  
"Sir, we have a problem. The first child just passed out at school. A NERV ambulance is on its way to pick her up and take her to medical. Dr. Akagi will meet it when it arrives."  
  
"WHAT! I don't believe this.", exclaims the commander.  
  
At that moment a monitor embedded in the desk came alive. When the screen cleared up, the two people in the office were stunned to see Gendo Ikari's face on the screen.  
  
"Greetings commander, vice-commander. From you expressions I see that something has happened to one of the pilots.", stated the deposed commander of NERV.  
  
Gendo was sitting at a small desk in an unknown office. From what Misato and Fuyutski could see, there seemed to be some paperwork on the desk. They could also see a few minor decorations behind the man in the sunglasses staring at them.  
  
Misato was the first to recover:  
  
"YOU YOU BASTARD!!! YOU KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN? I OUGHTTA HAVE SOME SECURITY PERSONEL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW", yelled Misato.  
  
"Yes I knew this would happen. In fact, you could say that I set the whole thing in motion. Calm down Colonel, Rei will be all right. Besides I might be making an appearance soon. And colonel if you send security after me, I will return them to you... with one minor difference.", returned a smug Gendo.  
  
Misato had no answer for that so she settled for swearing under her breath.  
  
"Now I must go. See you soon Professor.", said Gendo before his image winked off the screen.  
  
"DAMMIT, the balls of that man. We need to get rid of him."  
  
  
In another part of the Geofront, Gendo Ikari sat back and relaxed his shoulders. Looking into a mirror, Gendo stared at his attire. Instead of the brown uniform that his visual program showed when he was talking to the others, Gendo was wearing a plug suit. Looking at a picture on his desk but out of the camera's pick-up range, Gendo smiled.   
  
It was a picture of himself standing in front of and facing Eva Unit 1. If one looked closely enough, one could see that at his feet was a puddle of some sort of liquid. Only one other person knew what the liquid was that he was standing in and that person was no longer alive.  
  
"After all these years, I still have the same reaction to LCL. When the time comes I hope I am able to stand it. If I don't my plan will never see fruition.", muttered Gendo to himself.  
  
"And failure is not an option, this time."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ken looked through the window at the figure in the bed. The person had just fallen back asleep. Ken looked as Rei's chest rose and fell with every breath. Taking a sip from the cup in his hand, he didn't notice the person come beside him. After a moment, it finally registered in his mind that he had company. Looking to the side, Ken saw Dr. Akagi standing next to him.  
  
"She is going to be okay Ken.", stated Ritsuko calmly.  
  
"I know she is going to be fine, I just want to know what happened to her to put her in this condition.", asked Ken.  
  
"Oh nothing important. Her body was just remembering something and she didn't know how to handle it. Rei will be discharged after she gets some rest and someone to talk to her. For the next few days she is going to seem a bit different. Don't get worried; this is a phase she will be going through. Why don't you head on home.", said Ritsuko.  
  
Ken nodded and walked down the hallway. Dr. Akagi watched him until he disappeared then she turned her attention back to the figure on the bed.  
  
"Well Rei, your life is about to change. Big time.", thought Ritsuko.  
  
"What kind of changes will she be facing, Ritsuko?", asked a voice behind her.  
  
The doctor jumped and whirled around to see who it was. When she saw that it was only Misato, Ritsuko calmed down.  
  
"Well colonel, I don't know the psychological ones. But the physical ones are what I am worried about."  
  
Misato didn't look convinced.  
  
"Explain, in terms I can understand."  
  
"Okay. Rei's body will be going through something you and I learned to deal with many years ago.", stated Ritsuko.  
  
Misato stared at the doctor completely baffled. Before Ritsuko could elaborate a new voice cut in.  
  
"What she is trying to say, colonel is that Rei either now has or will soon be having the ability to bear children. In other words, Rei is having her first menstrual period.", interjected Gendo Ikari in a frozen tone.  
  
  
The two women turned around in surprise and confusion. Dr. Akagi was surprised that he was there and doubly surprised that he knew what had happened. Misato was surprised at the implications of what he ex-commander had said.   
  
Before either woman could stop him, Gendo entered the room and strode over to the bed. Looking at Rei for a moment, Gendo placed a bouquet of flowers on the stand next to the bed. Taking one last look at the sleeping Eva pilot, Gendo walked out of the room and into a possible standoff.  
  
Misato had suitably recovered from her shock to place a call to section 2 and have them send a squad of personnel to that location. She had also pulled out her own weapon and was now pointing it at Gendo's head.   
  
Gendo took one look at the pistol and continued on his way. He didn't stop until the barrel touched the back of his head and he heard the click of a safety being removed.  
  
"Colonel, if you want to keep that hand and weapon, I suggest you remove it from the back of my head.", stated a calm Gendo.  
  
"What makes you think I won't blow your head off here and now? I don't think you could move that fast.", snarled Misato in a graveyard voice.  
  
With a gun behind his head and a entire squad of assault rifles pointed at him, Gendo weighed the odds. After weighing them and coming to a decision he smiled. Those who were able to see it suddenly felt a chill in the air.  
  
"If you are going to shoot me, then do it.", stated Gendo.  
  
The audacity and boldness of the statement surprised even Misato. She relaxed her arm and let the weapon fall.   
  
"Before you go I am letting you know that I will kill you Gendo. That is a promise."  
  
"I really don't think you will be able to colonel, but we will have to see."  
  
Gendo continued on his way only to be brought to a stop when Dr. Akagi ran in front of him.  
  
"Is this another one of your plans. Did you have anything to do with this?", questioned the doctor.  
  
"Yes I did. It will all be explained soon enough. And when it is you will thank me for it.", answered the man with a dark agenda.  
  
Pushing past the doctor, Gendo continued on his way. Soon he had disappeared. Ritsuko put her hands the pockets of the white jacket and pondered. Before she could do anything, she felt a folded piece of paper that hadn't been there before. Promising herself that she would read it later, Ritsuko walked back to Misato. The security squad had vanished and it was just the two friends in the hallway again.  
  
Misato looked at Ritsuko. Ristuko returned the look. Adjusting her glasses, Dr. Akagi directed her gaze back into the room where Rei lay. The girl was awake now and looking at the flowers. She reached over and picked out a card that neither of the two women had seen until now. The two old friends watched as Rei read the card and began to smile. Ritsuko turned to Misato and spoke.  
  
  
"Now you, Tasha, Asuka, Maya, Mika, and Hikari get to explain what she is dealing with and what she soon will be dealing with. Just do me two favors: leave me out of it and toss the guys out before you tell her. Can you do that Misato?", asked the tired doctor.  
  
Unable to say anything Misato just nodded. Seeing that, Ritsuko turned and went back to her office. After she had left Misato muttered something under her breath.  
  
"This is going to require a lot of help and will be very interesting."  
  
  
Misato just watched as Rei smiled and read the card again.  
  
  
  
  
I am finally finished with this third Chapter of NGE Saga of the Seventh Children. It took me quite a while to get this done. I do hope you enjoy this story. Please read it and review it. It ain't great but it is coming along.  
All mistakes are mine and I apologize for those.   
  
Okay, for those of you who have read the first two parts, I apologize for the errors and such. I know that I did get a little carried away in chapt. 2 but I am hoping that this chapter is slowly bringing things back together.   
  
The next part should be coming out soon. I just finished work on the next part of my Sailor Moon Fanfic. Those of you who are following it, don't worry, I am trying to bring everything together. For those of you who have read the first part of my Robotech story, don't get glum, It is coming off the back burner and as soon as I get the next part done I will have it up.   
  
For now I am going to take a short break from working on my NGE and Sailor Moon Fanfics to concentrate on my Robotech and Captain Tylor stories. The first part of my Captain Tylor story should be out soon. I do hope I can find some pre-readers for it to give me a hand and to correct my mistakes.  
  
Thanxz again for your support.  
  
Knightewolfe   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Emotions Unleashed

Alright you Evangelion fans, here is part four of my NGE fanfic. As   
always, these characters are the property of Hideaki Anno, Yoshiyuki   
Sadamoto,Gainax LTD, and ADVision Films. Once again Teri-chan is the   
property of the great Axel Terizaki. The author of such stories as: The   
Child of Love, Bodyheat, and others. I do hope you liked the third part   
of my pitiful addition to the plethora of Neon Genesis Evangelion   
fanfic stories.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion  
  
Saga of the 7th Children  
  
Chapter 4: Emotions Unleashed  
  
  
  
Setting: It is the afternoon after Rei had passed out and Gendo told Dr. Akagi and Misato the true reason as to her collapse. Misato is at home with Asuka, Hikari, and Mika trying to explain the changes that Rei will be undergoing. Misato is also preparing this group of Eva pilots for Rei's attitude changes.  
Ken, Shinji, Kensuke, and Touji have yet to arrive and find out the news.  
  
  
Misato is sitting in one of the chairs in her living room. Around her sat Asuka, Mika, and Hikari. Asuka was playing with Teri-chan. All four of the ladies are dressed somewhat casual. Asuka and Misato are both wearing t-shirts and shorts; Hikari is wearing a pair of casual slacks and a white blouse. Mika is wearing an old Sheffield Wednesday soccer jersey.  
  
"Well you guys, there will be a lot of changes that you will have to deal with. Rei is out of the hospital however she is a bit different. I don't want you to worry. Just help her understand what she is going through and help her get through it.", stated the purple-haired officer as she sipped a beer.  
  
The three teens glanced at each other before looking back at Misato. Mika was the first to speak.  
  
"What do you mean Colonel Katsuragi? What happened to Rei? Please tell us what is going on and what time of changes Rei will be going through.", questioned Mika.  
  
Misato started to speak but grimaced at the memory of Gendo Ikari's words. Getting over that quick flash of memory she continued on.  
  
"Rei had a bad reaction to something that was in her system. She is feeling better now but the medical department is worrying about how her body will react to the changes inflicted upon it. The psychological section is also a bit concerned. They want to know how her mind will react to her body's changes.", she continued.  
  
"Misato, what exactly are we supposed to help her get through?", snapped Asuka.  
  
"Yeah, colonel please tell us so we can help.", added a somewhat calmer Hikari Horaki.  
  
Mika only nodded in agreement. Misato gulped.  
  
"This is very hard for me. I am still frustrated about it."  
  
"Miisaaatoooo.", whined Asuka while Teri sat in her lap.  
  
  
Misato took a deep breath and told them.  
  
  
"Rei is going to be dealing with her first menstrual period. This will be a frightening experience for her and she will need the help of you three to help her get over it. She is also going to be very emotional and will need your support.", uttered the vice-commander of NERV in a rush.  
  
At first there was no reaction from the three girls. They it was like the floodgates opened. Asuka started to laugh wildly, while Mika and Hikari both smiled. Misato just grimaced.  
  
"Wondergirl is having her first period!? Ohmigawd this is great, this is better than great, this is outstanding!!!", chortled Asuka, already thinking of the teasing she had planned.  
  
  
"I see what you mean Misato. This brings back a few memories for myself.", said Hikari as she contemplated the ramifications.  
  
"Yeah, unlike Asuka over there, Rei will have my support along with Hikari's.", added Mika.  
  
  
Asuka was still laughing at Misato's revelation. Unfortunately, the red-haired pilot was so overcome that she didn't see the storm clouds that had started to gather on Misato's face. Mika and Hikari had seen them and were trying to surreptitiously warn Asuka but to no avail. Asuka was about to make a joke but Misato cut her off and unleashed a tongue-lashing that had Asuka reacting a bit like Shinji after one of her verbal assaults.  
  
"DAMMIT ASUKA, CAN YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD THAT REI IS GOING TO BE VERY SCARED. DO YOU EVEN STOP TO THINK WHAT KIND OF AFFECT IT COULD HAVE ON HER ABILITY TO SYNCRONIZE WITH HER EVA UNIT?.", yelled Misato before taking a breath.  
  
"Rei has felt emotions but never at a level like this. Each new emotion that she feels, Rei will be feeling the full effect. Not just a little bit of emotion that filtered through her controls. Besides, don't you remember the first time you went through a period? The intense pain that you felt? Well Rei will be feeling this intensity level from her body for the very fucking first damn time. Asuka, you, Hikari, and Mika have had a few years to get used to some of the pain and know what is going on. Rei doesn't and, unlike you three, she hasn't had the few years to get used to the pain. Asuka even now I see you wince when your period occurs. Mika and Hikari do the same. Look at me, I am 30 years old (author's note: I am taking a guess at this) and I still feel that pain every time my period comes around. And I have had more experience dealing with it than you. Give Rei and chance and help her get over the pain. Explain things to her, she is going to need that. I bet she will be eternally grateful to you for it.", continued a somewhat more relaxed Misato.  
  
In the quiet that followed the outburst from Misato, each girl thought back to her first menstrual period experience. Watching the faces of the three teenagers in front of her, Misato took the time to take a few gulps of her beer. Mika was the first to speak and when she did it was a suggestion that surprised everyone but quickly gained approval among the girls.  
  
"Misato I got an idea. Lets through a party for Rei. At this party we can explain about what she is going through. We can invite Maya,Dr. Akagi, and Tasha also. To help her understand what she is going through, we can share stories of our first periods. In fact, if you could talk to the commander, I bet we can take a weekend to do it. By the time we finish, hopefully Rei will understand what she is going through. She will also understand that it is something normal for a girl.", chirruped a cheery Mika.  
  
Hikari and Asuka both chimed their assent to this idea. Misato took a few minutes to contemplate it. She had already made her decision in favor of the idea. (we all know that Misato needs no excuse to throw a party.). Mika had also suggested that they keep it a party for girls only.  
  
  
"The boys don't need to know about this and they definitely aren't invited. Why don't you suggest that they go camping or something.", added Mika.  
  
"Why don't we ask Rei what she thinks about a party.", stated a slyly grinning Misato as she watched the reaction she knew was coming.  
  
Mouths dropped and astonishment appeared on each face (Except for Teri, she being too young to understand). Asuka was the first to get over her shock. And her reaction was typically Sohryu.  
  
  
"YOU MEAN THAT REI IS HERE; NOW LISTENING TO THIS WHOLE CONVERSTATION AND YOU LET ME RUN MY MOUTH OFF LIKE I DID?! DAMMIT MISATO, DON"T DO THAT!!!!!", shrilled Asuka.  
  
"Yeah, your reaction was priceless. She was tired when I brought her home. I brought her here because I didn't want her to be alone. She has been in your old room asleep ever since we got here. Although by now I think she is awake and trying to put things together.", smirked Misato.  
  
Asuka was apoplectic. Her face was getting red. Teri was watching her mother's face get redder and redder. This seemed to frighten the little girl and she started whimpering. Instantly, Asuka calmed down and her features returned to normal. She started to reassure her daughter, cooing to her in a soft voice. It took a few minutes but Teri was mollified and started to play with one of her toys.  
  
Misato just grinned and finished her beer. Hikari and Mika looked shocked. Just then, a somewhat sleepy Rei came stumbling out from Asuka's bedroom.  
  
"CAN Y'ALL KEEP IT DOWN, I GOT A HEADACHE!!", snarled Rei.  
  
This caught everyone by surprise, except for Misato, who had been expecting the reaction.  
  
"Well, at least she doesn't sound like a robot now.", quipped Asuka.  
  
"Yeah, and she is already beginning to have the mood swings.", added Mika.  
  
Hikari only nodded.  
  
  
All four of the others watched as Rei came and sat down on the floor. She held an arm over her stomach and was grimacing. Misato told the suffering teen what had been decided and what she thought about it. In too much pain to do anything but nod, Rei agreed. Then she jumped up and ran towards the bathroom with a hand over her mouth. Soon the sounds of retching could be heard. After a few minutes, Rei came back.  
  
"Misato, I really hope this ends soon. It really hurts; my stomach feels as if it has been twisted in knots. And you mean that I will suffer from this for the rest of my life?", asked Rei, obviously in pain.  
  
"Not for your entire life, maybe until you are about 45 years old. Everything will be explained at the party.", soothed Misato.  
  
  
Rei contemplated that as she smoothed the front of the pajama pants she had been napping in. Giving the t-shirt a quick tug, Rei lifted her face and smiled wanly in understanding and agreement.  
  
"OKAY, it's settled then. This weekend we will be having an all girl party for Rei.", cheered Misato.  
  
"Oh really, well then I guess that skewers my plans for this weekend.", said a familiar voice from the entryway.  
  
Misato flinched. She recognized that voice. Misato fought her body's instinct to turn around and glower at the person who had just entered. Her suspicions were confirmed when Asuka jumped up and, holding Teri, squealed.  
  
"KADJI!!!!"  
  
Resigning her fate to the fact that she didn't want to appear rude, Misato turned around and sure enough, there was Ryoji Kadji leaning against the wall. He wasn't alone, standing behind him were his brother Toma, the four male eva pilots, and Tasha. After a few seconds of silence, Toma explained that everyone had run into each other in the hallway leading to her door. Shinji and the boys were coming back from NERV HQ. Ken had gone to check on Rei, while the three stooges had been working out in the HQ gym. Toma and Tasha were coming from a meeting with Gendo, while Kadji had just been in the area (yeah right) and decided to pop in.  
  
Rei realized that she was still wearing somewhat revealing pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. Squealing, she jumped up and ran into the back. Asuka, Mika, and Hikari followed her. Asuka pausing only long enough to give Shinji a peck on the cheek and putting a giggling Teri in his hands. Teri obliged and said "Dadda". Both Touji and Kensuke got a somewhat similar reception, albeit no giggling daughter unceremoniously put in their hands. (There will be time enough for that later).  
  
  
"So what's this I hear about an all girl party, Misato?", asked the younger Kadji.  
  
"None of your business Ryoji. So I suggest you figure out some new plans for this weekend.", snapped a peeved Misato.  
  
  
At that moment, there was a wail coming from the back. Tasha glanced at Toma then looked at Misato. Misato caught the look from Tasha and indicated that she should go back there with her eyes. Tasha nodded then turned to Toma and whispered something in his ear. Toma nodded his agreement and watched as his lady friend headed in the direction of the crying.  
  
Ken had caught the look that went from Misato to Tasha.   
  
"That sounded like Rei, I wonder what is wrong with her. Maybe I should go see if I could help.", thought Ken.  
  
Ken started to follow in the footsteps of one of his roommates. But before he could take another step, he felt a restraining had on his shoulder. Ken looked at Toma who shook his head no.   
  
"Ken, right now I do think Rei would appreciate it if you went and disturbed her right now. She isn't feeling all that entirely well, Tasha and the others will take care of her. Why don't you, Shinji, and the others step out onto the balcony, I have to talk with these two for a moment.", stated Misato while glaring at Ryoji.  
  
The four boys acquiesced and went out onto the balcony. Once outside, Touji and Kensuke started to speculate on why Rei was wailing. Not paying much attention to the conversation, Ken leaned against the balcony railing.  
  
  
Back inside, Misato had just finished "suggesting" to Ryoji that he mind his own business. Turning to the elder Kadji, Misato told him about the plans that the girls had come up with. The vice-commander figured that Tasha and Toma know about Rei because of the meeting with Gendo Ikari, and she figured that Ryoji had found out in his usual unconventional way.  
  
"Well Mika came up with the idea that us girls have a little get together for Rei and her... condition. We also decided on inviting Ritsuko and Maya. I can call Commander Fuyutski and get permission for this later tonight. Rei agreed on it and seemed to feel a bit better. Mika also suggested that since you guys aren't invited, maybe you could go on a camping trip or something. Maybe do some of that male-bonding crap that you guys always talk about.", said Misato.  
  
  
Toma thought for a minute and nodded his agreement. Even Ryoji thought it would be a good idea. For the next few minutes the two brothers discussed what they needed and decided that the younger of the two got to tell the boys about the trip. As Ryoji left and went out on the balcony to tell the boys, Toma sat down and chatted with Misato about inconsequential things.   
  
  
In the back, Rei was lying face down on Asuka's old bed. Tasha was sitting next to her and rubbing her back while trying to calm the teen. Asuka, Hikari, and Mika were discussing what they should have at the party. Every once in awhile, either Hikari, Mika, or Asuka would ask Tasha a question. Tasha would answer the question then go back to calming the tears of the blue-haired pilot. Soon Rei had stopped crying and sat up. Turning to the adult in the room, Rei asked Tasha a question of her own.   
  
"Umm, Rei, I don't know how to answer that question. In some cases it just happens. In other cases it takes a bit longer. From what I hear, it took Asuka and Shinj half of forever to admit their feelings for each other. While Hikari knew her feelings about Touji, she didn't know his feelings about her. Mika told me that with her and Kensuke it was an instant attraction type of thing. Maybe you should talk it over with Dr. Akagi or Misato. By the way, why are you asking this question? Do you have feelings for someone?", asked Tasha.  
  
Rei nodded but didn't say anything.   
  
"Can you tell me who it is?"  
  
Rei thought for a moment then leaned forward and whispered it into Tasha's ear. The twenty-eight year old woman widened her eyes at the name mentioned in her ear.   
  
"Are you sure about him Rei?", asked Tasha.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it is just me feeling the full effect of these emotions. Maybe it isn't, I'm not sure. Plus I don't know if he will reciprocate these feelings or not. I... I... I... I am just not sure.", stammered Rei.  
  
"Rei you won't ever know if this person has the same feelings if you don't ask him. Right now that may not be a good idea. Why don't you wait till you have more control over your raging emotions that have been unlocked inside of you."  
  
Mika chose this moment to cut in and ask whom it was that Rei liked. The emotionally naïve pilot clammed up and wouldn't speak. Tasha told Mika to mind her own business. Glaring at the other two teenagers who looked as if they were dying to know.  
  
"Right now I don't think I should be the one to tell you. When Rei is able to get these emotions under control, she might tell you then. But first she has to get over what is coming up for her.", said petite lieutenant commander in a voice that brooked no disagreement.  
  
Back out front, Shinji and the guys had come back inside. Shinji handed a somewhat drowsy Teri to Misato. The group of pilots then went into the kitchen to get something to drink. As the four boys sat around the table, Tasha came breezing back up front. Whispering something in Misato's ear, Tasha sat down on the couch.  
  
"Tasha said that Rei is sleeping right now. She also said that maybe she should stay here for the night. Mika and Hikari are welcome to stay with her if they want as long as Hikari gets permission. I think that would be best for Rei for now. Maybe after she gets herself under control, we can find her another apartment.", stated Misato firmly.  
  
At that moment Toma's cell phone rang. He answered it and had a short one-sided conversation, then hung up. Looking at the other adults, Toma put the cell phone back on his belt loop.  
  
"That was Director Ikari. He has somehow made arrangements to have the first child moved to a better apartment closer to town. He felt that it was the only thing he could do to help her deal with these emotions. He also said that him and Commander Fuyutski agreed that you, Misato, could help Rei look for a better apartment tomorrow. The last thing he said is that he wants Rei to come see him soon. I don't think the Dr. Akagi is going to let that one go though. He didn't sound all that positive about it.", quoted the colonel from Sea Lab Branch of NERV.  
  
Misato was furious at the term used to refer to the former NERV commander.  
  
"Director. Director. Director Ikari. I'll Direct him when I get my hands' on him.", thought a pissed off Misato.  
  
  
After a conversation about minor things, Toma, Tasha, and Ken left to head home. As she watched the trio leave Misato turned her attention to Ryoji and asked him when he was leaving. Ryoji smiled, bowed, and told Misato he would see her at HQ tomorrow. Then without a backward look he left.  
  
By this time Shinji and his two partners had came back out front and were talking about their homework.  
  
"Hey Shinji would you mind spending the night at either Kensuke's or Touji's tonight. I think it would be better if there weren't any guys around tonight. It would make Rei feel a bit better.", questioned Misato.  
  
"Okay Misato, that is fine with me.", answered Shinji.  
  
Asuka had come back up front. When she heard about what Shinji was planning on doing, Asuka wrapped her arms around his waist and surprised him. Shinji reacted violently until he realized whose arms they were.  
  
"Shin-kun if you are going to spend the night at one of your friends' house tonight then why don't you spend some time with your family before you go.", asked Asuka.  
  
Shinji smiled and answered that he had already planned to do that. Telling Kensuke and Touji that he would meet them later, Shinji gently took Teri from Misato and together the two teens and their daughter went to the room they all shared. Misato waited a few minutes then went back to her own room and lay down. Sprawled out over her futon, Misato thought about the events that had transpired that day. She fell asleep wondering what the weekend would hold.  
  
  
  
  
A few days later the four male Eva pilots and the Kadji brothers were finishing up their camping preparations before heading out. Kensuke had picked out the location for the campsite. Together the group piled into one of the NERV trucks in the motor pool. Shigeru and Hyuga would join them at the campsite. Commander Fuyutski had decided to let the other two members of the control center crew take a vacation and join the other guys on the camping trip.   
  
"Hey guys how's it going? The commander agreed that Hyuga and Shigeru could go also.", quoted Shinji.  
  
"Alriiiight, now this is going to be a good trip.", replied Touji.  
  
"The more the merrier.", added Kensuke.  
  
Ken only smiled. He had other things on his mind. The other night he and Toma had sat up most of the night talking and he had confided his feelings about Rei to Toma after extracting a promise from his guardian not to tell anyone. Toma promised that he wouldn't.  
  
Dragging himself back to the present, Ken saw that the others were looking at him. Grinning he commented to the others not to worry.   
  
"Yo, Toma about how much farther do we have to go? I believe we all need this break and change of scenery.", quipped the golden-haired teen.  
  
Toma chortled and pushed further down on the accelerator.   
  
  
Back at Misato's apartment Asuka, Mika, and Hikari were putting the final touches on the first evenings' plans. Misato had gone shopping with Rei to help expand her wardrobe. Ritsuko and Maya had said that they would put in an appearance later in the evening. Right now the trio were a bit bored. Asuka was miffed because she had wanted to go shopping with Misato but had been firmly refused.  
  
"These clothes are for Rei. Let Rei pick them out. If you came Asuka, you wouldn't be much help. Next time all four of us will go.", said Misato as she and Rei were leaving.  
  
The girls had planned to take Rei out to eat tonight. At the restaurant, they were going to explain in broad terms about her period. After dinner they were going to go to the movies. When they got home after the movie, Mika had decided that her, Asuka, and Hikari were going to finish up some homework. They were going to start the stories after Tasha, Ritsuko, and Maya arrived and had gotten settled in.  
  
"I wonder what my Touji-chan is doing now? I hope he is enjoying himself.", sighed Hikari.  
  
"Oh come off of it, the boys should be just fine. They have Ryoji with them. Besides my Kensuke will show them how things are done.", interjected Mika.  
  
"I just hope they don't decide to go swimming. Shinji-kun can't swim."  
  
In her arms Teri perked up at the mention of her father. Asuka noticed this and commented.  
  
"Look she recognizes her father's name.", chirruped the red-haired pilot.  
  
The other girls looked on with amusement and a hint of envy in their faces. As the three chatted at the table, Misato arrived. Closing the door she announced herself. The girls answered and Misato followed their voices to the kitchen where she opened the refrigerator and grabbed her usual get home from work can of beer. The teens were all wondering where Rei was and pestered Misato with questions.   
  
"You know that I have to have my beer first before I answer any questions.", Misato told them in mock anger.  
  
Sliding out of her flight jacket and tossing it over the back of a chair, Misato went back out towards the living room. The trio followed her out to the living room and watched as she dropped on the couch. Putting Teri in her playpen Asuka went over to the couch and stood in front of her guardian and roommate.  
  
"If you all want to find out about Rei, why don't you go and help her get the bags from the car.", she continued.  
  
  
At that moment the person in question stepped into the apartment. Rei was wearing a pair of lime green slacks and a white silk shirt. She was carrying four bags of clothes from 2 different clothiers. Rei also had a frown on her face.  
  
"Pardon me for interrupting your little conclave, but if you could help me get the rest of the bags from the car. Thank you very much.", seethed Rei through gritted teeth.  
  
Asuka gave the blue-haired pilot a haughty look and turned back to Misato. Due to the fact that she had her back to Rei, Asuka didn't see the rolled up pair of socks that hit her in the back of the head.   
  
Rei wasn't in the mood to deal with one of Asuka's retort. She was tired and sweaty. Unused to shopping, Rei had allowed Misato to lead her to the different stores in the mall. Still not able to control her newly released emotions, Rei had gone from one end of the emotional spectrum to the other. Going from rage one moment to tears the next.   
  
"These emotions take some time to get used to.", thought Rei.  
  
Rei was also feeling pain radiating from her body as she continued dealing with this new cycle her body was putting her through. As she walked over to the couch to sit down, brushing past Asuka in the process, Rei felt that her nerves were on end.   
  
"Well gee little miss perfect, would you like me to fold it up and put it away.", stated a sarcastic Asuka.  
  
Mika and Hikari were slowly making their way to the door.   
  
Rei had caught the sarcastic tone of Asuka's taunt. Her first reaction was one of confusion. Then when the gist of what had been said fell in, a lance of fire shot through her and she reacted like an exploding volcano.  
  
"Well if someone would get off of their ass and relax with the attitude, maybe I can eventually get everything up here and can sit down for a minute.", snapped Rei.  
  
If Asuka was surprised at Rei's tone of voice it didn't show. However Asuka recognized fighting words when she heard them. Before she could react to the implied challenge, Misato interrupted and told them to hurry up and get the rest of the stuff out of her car.  
  
Many minutes later after all the bags had been brought in and Rei had modeled everything she had bought for the others, everyone decided to take a nap. Rei was the most fatigued of them all. She was having a hard time walking down the hallway to Asuka's old room which she and Mika would be sharing. Hikari would be sharing a room with Asuka and Teri. Maya, Tasha, and Ritsuko would all been sleeping in the front. At the last minute, Misato decided to bring a NERV issue sleeping bag up front to share the living room with the other adults.  
  
  
  
At the campsite, Shinji and crew had finally arrived. For the first couple of hours after arriving, they spent pitching their tents and setting up a fire pit. It had broken down to pairs. Shinji and Ken had been paired up in one tent; Touji and Kensuke had been paired up in another. The Kadji brothers had been assigned a tent together by default while Hyuga and Shigeru had decided to share the last tent.  
  
Once everything had been settled, everybody had sat through a lecture on safety by Kensuke and Toma. Kensuke had pointed out which plants were inedible and which were edible. Toma had told the campers that they planned to leave as little trace of their habitation of the area as possible when they left.  
  
After the lecture the groups went to their tents to take a short nap before getting better settled.  
  
In their tent, Ken and Shinji had been talking. Ken had asked Shinji how it was to be a father at his age and what had happened. Shinji had explained the entire story (If you wanna know it yourself, read The Child of Love). After Shinji finished, Ken was quiet, and then he spoke. Softly at first then he raised his volume up to a point where Shinji could hear it without straining.  
  
"Shinji, can I ask you a question?", questioned Ken.  
  
"Yeah sure go ahead.", answered Shinji.  
  
"Umm, I don't want this to get around. The only other person who knows this is my guardian."  
  
"No problem, I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Umm, I care for Rei but I don't know what to do. Hell I don't even think she returns the thoughts. I want to tell her but I am afraid of what she will say. I had wanted to tell her earlier but I didn't know how she would react. Now that she has unleashed her emotions, I want to know if you think I should ask her. I know that you and her are close. Like a brother and sister or almost like that."  
  
Shinji was surprised; he had thought Ken would have no problem talking to a member of the opposite gender. He got along with the girls at school and Shinji knew that more than a few had gone as far to ask out the new pilot. Each had been turned down gently.   
  
Shinji thought for a moment and told Ken exactly what he had been told while he had been in a similar emotional quandary.  
  
"Ken you have to do what you think is right for you. If you like Rei, go ahead and tell her. You may be surprised at her answer, you may not be but you have to let her know. Right now Rei needs all the emotional help she can get. I can only give her so much. You both are single teenagers and you both are Eva pilots. That is a couple of things you have going in common. My advice is this: Wait a couple of weeks. Right now it wouldn't be good. Let the status quo remain for the time being. Get to know her first before admitting you care for her.", said Shinji with a calmness he did not quite feel.  
  
Ken nodded and a wan smile turned up on his face.   
  
After everyone woke up from their naps, the group got up and headed for the nearest stream. Upon arriving at the stream, Kensuke and Toma broke out their fishing rods and cast a line into the stream. They were using little pieces of meat for bait.  
  
  
Ryoji sent the Hyuga and Shigeru to find some firewood. With Shinji, Ken, and Touji left out of the group, Ryoji was trying to figure out something for the trio to do.  
  
"Hmmm what is there left for you to do? Everything else is done. Well I guess you can sit here and take turns fishing with these two.", said Ryoji indicating his brother and Kensuke.  
  
  
Back at the Katsuragi apartment, Ritsuko and Maya had arrived. At the time they were in the kitchen with Misato and Tasha. The four teenage girls were out front. All of them were dressed to go to the movies.   
  
Rei felt a bit unnerved. Listening to Asuka, Mika, and Hikari argue over what movie they wanted to see. It seemed that there were two romance films playing at the theater. From what she could gather it seemed as if Asuka and Hikari had seen one of them and wanted to see the other. Mika hadn't seen either of them and wanted to see the first one. Finally Rei got angry and made a suggestion.  
  
"Why don't we go to the one that nobody has seen and watch that one. Afterwards, Mika and I can go to the other one and watch it while Asuka and Hikari are out browsing. We can meet at the food court or something.", grumbled the teen.  
  
After hearing no complaints, Rei stuck her head in the kitchen and told the four adults of the plan. Misato and the others approved it. Ritsuko watched in wonderment as the formerly aloof pilot deal with a greater range of emotions. She was still amazed.  
  
Dragging her attention back to the conversation at hand, Dr. Akagi asked whose idea it was to have this.  
  
"Oh this whole party thing was Mika's idea. She thought that it would be good to explain to Rei about the whole deal. Mika also figured that it would ease Rei's apprehension if we each of us told her a story about our first period. Asuka and Hikari agreed most wholeheartedly. After a minute of thought I agreed with the plan. Mika also thought to invite all of you. It was my suggestion to make it a girls only type party.", answered Misato.  
  
  
  
"Figures that it would be your decision. Believe it or not, it is one of your better ones, Misato.", quipped Ritsuko.  
  
  
The conclave of women waited as the four girls started out for the movies. After a few pleasantries, Rei and the three teens left while Misato cooled her heels at home with the other women.  
  
  
Back at the campsite the guys were having an impromptu party of their own. Shigeru had brought out his guitar and was playing a few pf his own creations as well as pre-2nd impact classics. The four pilots were gathered around the fire as Shinji cooked the fish that had been caught. Ryoji and Toma were off to the side having a little conversation of their own.  
  
  
"So big brother, when is your wedding to Tasha? It seems to me that she is waiting for you to put the ring on her finger.", asked Ryoji.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing about Misato. If I do recall you did by her a ring once before. At this time I am more worried about our enemies than about getting married. When this is over maybe I will ask her to marry me, then again maybe I won't.", replied Toma.  
  
  
"You're getting old Toma. You need someone to settle down and have kids with. And I think Tasha is the woman for you to settle down with."  
  
"Are you rushing me to get married so you can be the best man or what."  
  
  
Stepping over to the other ice chest, Toma reached in and plled out a pair of beers. Tossing one to his brother he proceeded to open his. In doing so he looked at his young charge and saw that Ken was quiet.  
  
  
"Ken, are you thinking about Rei again? Don't worry you will soon see her again. Even though some things have changed, I believe that she will gravitate to you since both of you are the two single ones left. If she doesn't gravitate on her own she will have much encouragement from all of the others.", said Toma to his young roommate softly.  
  
"I know, I'm just wondering if I am ready for it. I've been a loner at every school I've been too. Here I feel as if I am a part of a group. I know I'm one of eight pilots and have people to relate to. Yet occasionally I still feel left out among Shinji, Touji, Mika, Asuka, and the others. I guess that I naturally started to gravitate to Rei after I shot her with that dart gun and almost killed her. Later after I got to know her and after we battled the first of the alternate angels, it seemed that she was the same as me.", replied Ken.  
  
  
Taking a drink of his open soda, Ken looked at his roommate before continuing.  
  
"I feel that somehow I am destined to be with her. Yet I feel that if I do end up with her, I am equally destined to watch her leave me."  
  
  
Unknown to Ken, Rei Ayanami was having the same conversation with Misato and Ritsuko. The four female pilots had walked in from the movies about 20 minutes earlier. After changing out of her clothes, Rei had put on a full-length nightgown, to much derisement from Asuka.  
  
"Rei you're sleeping in that? This is a sleepover, you're supposed to wear the things you normally wouldn't wear for anyone.", chortled the redhead.  
  
"I felt that this would be better Asuka. I usually sleep naked.", relied Rei a bit red in the face.  
  
Asuka shut up and concentrated on her daughter. Misato saw this and had to remark on it.  
  
"I bet that never occurred to you Asuka. Your face is as red as her eyes!!", teased her purple-haired guardian and roommate.  
  
"Misato, your teasing Asuka about sleeping in the nude. At least Asuka has someone to sleep that way for. If I remember, when you weren't out with your boyfriend, you often feel asleep in the nude in the hallway in front of our dorm room when you were drunk and couldn't find anybody to drink with.", chimed Ritsuko.  
  
Misato turned as red as Asuka. However, unlike her young roommate, she had a comeback.  
  
"Well Ritsu, I do recall that one time somebody went streaking down the hallway while she was drunk her own self."  
  
  
That conversation had happened a few minutes before. Now Rei was on the balcony watching the stars. With her exceptionally well eyesight, she thought she had seen the area where the boys were camping. She even imagined she saw one of them looking up at the stars.  
  
  
Ritsuko had come over to the balcony after she had helped Asuka put Terri to bed. Misato, Tasha, and Maya were in the kitchen, putting the final touches on the first round of snacks that they would enjoy. Hikari and Mika were lying on the floor. Hikari was looking over Mika's shoulder at some of the movies they had rented.  
  
Rei didn't hear the door open and was slightly surprised when she heard the doctor's voice.  
  
"Rei, are you alright? You seem a bit distant."  
  
  
"I am fine Dr. Akagi. Just still getting used to the full power of my emotions. I think I have traveled the gamut today, yet I still feel a bit unfulfilled.", answered Rei while still looking in the direction of the camping site.   
  
  
Ritsu, who knew the exact location of the campsite (she had passed by Hyuga in the NERV cafeteria and, being nosy, looked at the map that was spread out before the bespectacled operations assistant), followed Rei's gaze and noted where it was directed.  
  
"That emotion means that something is missing from your life. When you find it, everything will come into place. However, only you will know when that thing has come.", said Ritsuko in her doctor lecturing patient tone of voice.  
  
  
"Doctor, what if I told you that this feeling just surfaced today?"  
  
"It could mean is that, whatever it is that is missing from your new, emotion filled life, disappeared today.", returned Ritsuko.  
  
"It also means that whomever gave you that feeling is feeling the same way as your are.", came Misato's voice from just behind Ritsuko.  
  
Both of them turned around and saw Misato standing there. She had come out onto the balcony when she saw the two people standing at the railing.  
  
"What makes you think that it is a person and not an object, Misato?", asked the doctor.  
  
"Something that I cannot explain made me put it into those words, Ritsu."  
  
  
"Misato, I feel that once this object and I are reunited I'm destined to leave it or him and that fills me with despair.", muttered the blue-haired pilot.  
  
Hearing Rei's words and deigning not to comment on her use of the pronoun 'him', Misato said that everything was ready and that they should come on inside.  
  
The trio of women walked in the door and Rei was amazed at the amount of food that sat on the low coffee table. Rei also looked around and saw the different nightwear that was being worn.  
  
In contrast to Rei's nightgown, Tasha wore an item she had promised herself that Toma wouldn't see unless his diamond ring sat on her finger. Hikari was wearing a set of pajamas, while Asuka was wearing a pair of shorts and one of her old maternity t-shirts. Maya had on a gown similar to Rei's while Ritsuko wore a shorter gown. As usual it was Misato who had on the most revealing garmet. In place of her usual tight shorts and tank top, Misato had on a peach-colored silk teddi that left little to the imagination. In additon she also had on a set of matching garters. While on the balcony she had worn a floor length robe. Once inside she had closed the curtains and taken off her robe to reveal her ensemble.   
  
With the exception of Dr. Akagi, all the others were surprised. Tasha was the first to get over it: she laughed.  
  
"If I knew that you were going to dress like that, I would have brought something else, Misato.", chuckled Tasha.  
  
"As if you have anything that could match this.", teased Misato while showing a smile that meant she was joking.  
  
"One of these days you'll have to come over and take a peak in my closet Misato. I got stuff that would even make your eyes bulge.", returned Tasha.  
  
  
Mika interrupted:  
  
"Take it from me colonel, I've seen the inside of her closet. Tash, I thought you got rid of the red leather outfit and those 5 inch stilleto heels?"  
  
Misato shut up and took a seat while Ritsuko sniggered.  
  
"I was holding them for someone, they don't fit me anymore. If you hadn't been so nosy, you wouldn't have seen them.", said Tasha.  
  
"At least you wouldn't have found them in my closet, Mika. You might've found them in yours.", thought the slender lieutenant commander.  
  
Hikari cleared her throat and reminded them to they reason they were there for in the first place. Going through her short spiel, the class rep had them paying attention. After her speech, she moved Rei to the seat of honor at the head of the table.  
  
  
Over at the campsite, all of the guys were now gathered around the fire and having a blast. Everybody was relaxed. Shigeru was jamming on his guitar while the brothers were singing. Both of them had good voices. Toma was a great baritone and Ryoji was an awesome tenor. Hyuga was playing barteneder and kept replenishing everybody's drink. The four pilots were hooting with derision at the singing and enjoying themselves.  
  
After a few hours of this merry making, Hyuga closed the cooler and told them that he was headed off to bed. Everybody watched as he staggered a bit to tent he shared with Shigeru. The Kadji brothers were next to go. The four teens had to help them to their tent. Since the booze had started flowing, they had been attempting to drink each other under the table. Ryoji held the edge in this for a little while, then Toma passed him by and never looked back. The four teens joked that the two would be feeling it in the morning and Shinji resolved to have a pair of buckets of cold water waiting for them.  
  
  
The four pilots sat outside listening to Shigeru as he strummed softly. They were looking at the stars and thinking. Soon only Ken and Shinji were the only ones left awake. They had decided to clean up the mess.  
  
"Shinji, when did you realize that you were in love with Asuka? I am curious.", asked Ken quietly.  
  
To his credit, Shinji didn't squirm like usual.  
  
"Well I guess that I fell in love with her the first time I met her. However I didn't realize that it was love until much later. Asuka didn't realize that she loved me until partway through her pregnancy. A couple of the toughest times we had were during that time. But we got passed them and the treachery of my father with our love for each other stronger than ever. With Terri, the bond and our love for each other grows stronger each passing day. There is never a minute when I am away from them that I don't think about them."  
  
  
Taken aback by the firm set to his friend's voice, Ken murmurs his next question a bit to soft for Shinji to hear. He repeats it once he sees that Shinji hasn't heard it.  
  
"Do you think Rei is capable of that kind of love and emotion?"  
  
"Ken, Rei is capable of any kind of love you care to give her. I love Rei like a sister and even though she often teases her, Asuka feels the same way. With Rei, you have a vast font of emotion just waiting to spill forth. Chief among those is love and acceptance. Usually I don't condone the things my father does, but this time I think he actually did the right thing. I may hate him for the way he did it but it is done and I think the Rei will be a better person for it."  
  
  
"I think I love Rei but I'm not sure if she feels the same way. If she does, how will I find out? Yet I feel that if I do get together with Rei I'm destined to lose her."  
  
  
"You never know how she will react and how she feels unless you act. Don't come out and say it but just show her you care and give her the chance to realize that she could love you in return. I know you haven't noticed but I have seen her when you are around. With me it is more of a brother and sister relationship. Although when I first came to Toyo-3 my relationship with Rei could have been more. I am happy that Asuka came and I think Rei is happy to. Take a chance and follow your thoughts. If you love Rei show her that you care. Help her get through this, show her that you care. You could be surprised by her reaction. I'm going to bed. Goodnight Ken.", said Shinji.  
  
"Goodnight Shinji."  
  
  
  
Back at the Katsuragi household, Misato and the others had finished their stories and were now answering Rei's questions. A lot of the questions had been directed at the adults although a few of them had been directed at the other teenagers. Rei was sitting on the couch and taking a drink of water. Hikari and Mika were sprawled out on the floor and had closed their sleeping bags. Asuka had stepped out a moment to go check on Terri whom she had put to bed earlier.   
  
The four adults were in the kitchen. Misato and Tasha were talking about the Kadji brothers while the doctor and Maya were bringing out another tray of snacks.  
  
When they arrived back in the living room, Hikari and Mika had fallen asleep and Rei was well on her way to dreamland. Asuka had came back to her room and told her guardian that she was going to head on to bed. Misato said okay and watched as Asuka went back down the hallway.  
  
"Well ladies, I guess its just us for now.", said Tasha.  
  
"I don't know about the rest of you, but I am kinda tired. Goodnight all.", said Maya.  
  
The other three adults watched as Maya unfurled her sleeping bag and slid inside of it. It didn't take long before the others decided to get some sleep. Turning out the light Tasha, Misato, and Ritsuko all got into their bags and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
The rest of the weekend went by real quick for the groups. The guys had arrived back at HQ and were putting the equipment up. At headquarters, the eight campers went through a quick check-up to make sure they were okay. Once through the check up, Toma had announced that he was going home to get some extra sleep. It seems that the party they threw for their final night had kept all of them up pretty late with the last revelers final dropping off at around 6 or 7 am. Ken decided that he was going to go home and get some sleep also. The group parted ways and planned on going camping again sometime in the future. The way Ryoji put it was that 'it was the only way that they could get a respite from NERV'.  
  
Telling Shinji and his other two classmates that he would see them at school the next day, Ken got into Toma's Volvo and they headed to the apartment. Once there, they took off their shoes and both of them then proceeded to head for their rooms and pass out. Due to his experience, Toma made it back to his room while Ken only made it to the couch.  
  
A few hours later Mika and Tasha arrived home. Taking one look at the exhausted boy sleep on the couch, they kept their voices down and headed for the back of the apartment. Tasha headed down the hallway towards the back of the apartment and glanced inside the room she shared with Toma. Her boyfriend was spread out across the bed snoring his head off.  
  
"I guess they had a good time Mika. Lets' not wake them now, it looks like they need their sleep.", stated Tasha.  
  
"Okay. Boy Ken looks worn out. I wonder what they did out there?", asked Mika.  
  
"Knowing Toma like I do, I bet it was one continuous party."  
  
  
"Actually we didn't party all that much. We fished for a little bit, went swimming in the stream, and a bunch of other things. We bonded pretty well out there.", came a voice from behind the two women.  
  
When they turned around they saw Ken knuckling his eyes. He had been out cold but they had woken him up when they had started conversing just inside the kitchen.  
  
"Oh sorry for waking you up. We didn't mean to. So everything went okay, Ken?", asked Tasha.  
  
"Yeah, everything went fine. It was a fun experience. A lot of things I didn't understand before I can understand clearly now.", returned Ken.  
  
Looking at Tasha, Ken yawned and started to get up off the couch.  
  
"I'm beginning to understand some of my emotions a bit better now, Tasha.", said Kenneth as he stood up.  
  
The teenager walked down the hallway leading to the back and Tasha watched him go.  
  
"What is on his mind now?", thought the lieutenant commander as Ken disappeared to his room.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Once again the forces of SEELE meet to discuss recent developments.  
  
SEELE 12 - "Did you hear that Commander Fuyutski allowed a camping trip for the male pilots?"  
  
SEELE 2- "Yes I did. It had been rumored that former commander Ikari was to join them."  
  
CHAIRMAN KIHL- "You mean to tell me that the new commander for NERV up and authorized a stand down? Does anyone here know why?"  
  
SEELE 2- "My informants tell me that the request came from Vice Commander Katsuragi. It seems that the vice commander wanted the pilots to separate themselves for a little while. The reason for that is unknown."  
  
KIHL- "Damn that woman, and damn Fuyutski for authorizing it. Without the pilots we cannot fulfill our destiny."  
  
SEELE 9- (reading a report) "It has come to my attention that the first child collapsed the other day and was taken to sickbay. It was also brought to my attention that Gendo Ikari made an unannounced but brief from wherever he is hiding. It is unknown the reason for the appearance but one could extrapolate that he heard about the collapse of the first child and went to investigate. (dropping the report back on to the table). My informant also told me that shortly after Ikari showed up, that whole area of the medical center went berserk. What is it that Ikari could have told them about the first child that we don't already know?"  
  
KIHL- "With that loose cannon Ikari having the run of NERV HQ, we cannot get a hold of him, nor can we infiltrate a team down to eliminate him. Even though he is no longer the overall commander Gendo Ikari has carte blance to do as he pleases. I know that Commander Fuyutski cannot stand it, but he cannot and will not get rid of his friend that easily. Any suggestions?"  
  
SEELE 7- "We need to get Fuyutski to report to us. We have to be able to control the direction NERV goes. Even if it means the elimination of both Fuyutski and Katsuragi!"  
  
SEELE 8- "We can't do that moron. If that happened, Dr. Akagi would succeed them both as commander of NERV and she is even more of a loose cannon than the man she was sleeping with."  
  
A couple of unrestrained comments scattered around the room the monoliths hovered in. The man at the head of the group let the discussions go on for a moment but stopped it when it got to loud.  
  
KIHL- "We know what we must do. Yet lets not instigate anything yet. We need more data and we need to find that asshole Gendo Ikari. He is the key to the information on the 1st child we need. This meeting is concluded.  
  
All of the monoliths vanish leaving Chairman Kihl alone in the room.  
  
"Fuyutski, what are you planning?, thought the man before his image vanished.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
The next day on the way to school, Ken ran into Asuka and Shinji. The couple was enthused about something. Being ever polite, Ken didn't inquire about their happiness. In the classroom, he took his seat in its usual place next to Rei,s desk. Booting up his laptop, Ken checked his messages. Seeing that he didn't have any pressing ones, Ken logged out of the system and spent the next few minutes working on a computer assignment. Finishing up the revisions to the assignment he was working on, Ken saved the changes and turned his attention to his surroundings.  
  
His classmates were almost completely there. Looking at his watch Ken knew that the ones still not present had less than five minutes before the sensei walked in and started class. He saw that Rei had come in while he had been hunched over his desk and was now looking out the window. Pulling his attention away from the blue-haired teenager next to him, Ken saw that Asuka and Shinji were having what looked like to be an intimate conversation. Shaking his head and grinning, Ken averted his gaze. Taking one last look at his watch he heard footsteps come running down the hallway. Leaning back in his chair he started to laugh as Kensuke and Mika came through the door. The top of Mika's uniform was a bit mussed and there seemed to be a smidgen of color on Kensuke's shirt collar.  
Hikari called them on it as they came in the room.  
  
"That is the fifth time that you have made it to class minutes before the teacher. Each time you arrive in class, both of you look somewhat ruffled. What was it this time? Did Mika stumble into your shirt collar again, Kensuke or did the wind cause her blouse to ruffle up like that?", stated the class rep.  
  
The couple actually had the nerve to look contrite. The entire class knew what had happened. And if they didn't they could speculate about events. At that moment the teacher walked into the classroom and took his position at the podium in the front of the classroom. Going through the class roll call, he indicated that Mika and Kensuke should proceed to their desks. Finishing the roll call he had the couple stand up.  
  
"Mr. Aida, Ms. Hanrahn, I would really appreciate it if you didn't run past me like you were racing for position during the Formula 1 race at the old Suzuka race circuit each time you find yourselves running late for class. If I do have to go through the same thing again tomorrow, I will give you an assignment that doesn't allow the two of you to spend as much time together as possible. Is that understood?", stated the teacher calmly.  
  
"Yes sensei we understand.", chorused the pair as the class laughed all around them.  
  
Waving the two grateful children back to their seats, the teacher proceeded to hand out a group assignment.  
  
"Okay listen up, I am assigning you into groups for a report. Each report will deal with life on Earth before and after Second Impact. On its due date one month from now, each group will present its findings verbally in front of their classmates. Besides putting you in the spotlight, this will give me a chance to rest my throat. Hopefully everybody will stay awake for the group reports. Not like some of you usually do when I give a lecture. At this time I don't know how I'm going to break down the points but I do promise that each person must actively participate in the verbal portion of their groups' report.", came the teacher as he went through some papers.   
  
Ken heard his laptop chime and quickly activated the class messenger program. Checking it, he saw that Mika had sent him a message asking him who he thought would be in his group.  
  
-"I don't know.", typed Ken.  
  
-"I guess we will have to wait and see.", came the return message from Mika.  
  
Turning his attention back to the sensei, Ken saw that he was already assigning group members.   
  
Group One: Touji Suzehara, Hikari Horaki, Kensuke Aida, Mika Hanrahn.   
  
Group Two: Shinji Ikari, Asuka Sohryu Langley, Ken Osako, Rei Ayanami.  
  
A somewhat suppressed curse came from the far side of the room. Another message propped up on his screen.  
  
-"Well we know who that curse came from."  
  
-"It was Asuka wasn't it?"  
  
-"Yeah. I bet she didn't like the way the groups were assigned."  
  
-"Oh well. C'est La Vie."  
  
-"At least you get to spend time with Rei."  
  
Ken turned bright red.   
  
A few seats behind him, Shinji was using his laptop to try and calm Asuka down.  
  
-"Asuka get over it. You know he won't change the group assignments. So why try and cause a problem."  
  
-"I am not trying to cause a problem. I just would rather work with Hikari even if it means having to deal with Touji."  
  
Seeing that he couldn't change her mind, Shinji closed his laptop and put his head down on the desk. Next thing knew someone was shaking him and the bell was ringing.  
  
"Shinji wake up, its' time to go to lunch. Shinji.", came a voice.  
  
Groggily opening his eyes, Shinji raised his head and saw Ken was the person doing the shaking.   
  
"I'm up already. You can halt the shaking Ken."  
  
"Took you long enough. Lunch is halfway over."   
  
"Wha! Why didn't anyone wake me up when the bell first rang?", gasped Shinji as the implications of what he had been told sunk in.  
  
"Umm... ahhh... Asuka told us that if we woke you up when the lunch bell rang, she would make things painful for us.", replied Ken as he gestured to the others.  
  
For the first time, Shinji was able to make out the forms of Touji and Kensuke also gathered around his desk.  
  
"Woah Shinji, you were out like a light. What put you to sleep this time?", asked Touji.  
  
"I was trying to keep Asuka from going up and getting the group assignments changed. She didn't like who we were partnered with. In my opinion I think she just wanted to work with Hikari.", replied Shinji.  
  
"She tried. Oh boy did she try. Sensei was having none of it. Asuka barely got out of the discussion without drawing detention. I have it all on tape if you want to see it later.", chimed Kensuke.  
  
Shinji shook his head and suggested that they go ahead and get something to eat before the period ended. Kensuke and Touji declined saying that they already ate.   
  
"So it looks like its just me and you again Ken.", stated Shinji.  
  
"Yeah. I guess so."  
  
Catching up on his Ken's tone of voice, Shinji was going to comment on it at first. Then he saw that the boy wasn't looking at him but he was looking past him. Shinji turned around and saw who had caught Kens' attention. Rei Ayanami had just walked back into the room. At first she was a bit startled to see the four boys still there. But then she recovered and headed for her seat. Shinji wasn't sure but he thought he saw a smile on Rei's face.  
  
"Come on Ken, lets' go."  
  
  
Rei had heard Shinji and Ken leave the room. She had wanted to talk to Ken and get to know him better but was nervous about what would be said if she were to walk over and strike up a conversation with Ken while the three stooges were there. She knew Shinji wouldn't say anything. Rei just wasn't sure about Suzehara and Aida. They were known as having the two biggest mouths in class.  
  
In the lunchroom, Shinji and Ken ran into Mika, Hikari, and Asuka. The trio of girls was sitting at the groups' usual table. At that moment the love of Shinji's life was holding court about the assignment given to the class and the fact that they hadn't been allowed to choose their own groups.  
  
"It isn't fair that he decides whom to group together. Since I've been here each time he has given us a group project, we were able to choose our own partners. This time he gets a backbone and decides for us.", snarled Asuka.  
  
"Maybe he thinks it is for the better Asuka. He probably did that to see if the two of us could work without each other.", commented Hikari.  
  
Shinji just looked at Ken and shrugged his shoulders. Before he could comment on anything Mika spotted the two boys standing there and asked them to sit down. The joy in Asuka's eyes when she saw Shinji was tempered when she saw that Ken had come with him.  
  
"Didn't I tell you not to wake him up, Ken.", said the redhaired pilot threatingly.  
  
"Calm down Asuka. He woke up on his own.", replied Ken, ignoring the threatening to of her voice.  
  
"Well at least we got that straight. Look Osako, I don't like the groups we were assigned however I see that I'm gonna have to deal with you and her working with Shinji and I on this project. I don't know how good a student you were in the United States but I'm telling you don't screw up this project."  
  
"In my opinion, it is you who needs not to screw up. I heard how you graduated from college at a young age. And frankly it doesn't impress me. I may not have been to college like you but I do know how to study and get things done."  
  
Taken aback by the veiled insult, Asuka hauled back and was about to throw one of her trademark punches when the bell rang and Hikari caught her arm.  
  
  
The group headed back to the classroom to finish out the day.   
  
An hour or so later; Shinji, Touji, Kensuke, and Ken found themselves coming out of the locker room for P.E. class. The boys were going to be playing soccer over on one of the lower fields. This field was overlooked by the pool where Asuka, Mika, and Hikari diverted most of their attention to watching their significant others down below than to what was going on behind them. Rei was in the pool doing her assigned laps. After doing the requisite number, she climbed out of the pool and sat down against the fence by herself.   
  
Hugging her legs to her body, Rei was enjoying the warmth that was pouring over her. Rei loved it when her class was assigned to the pool for the day. She loved the freedom swimming gave her. Now that her emotions were coming to the fore, Rei could enjoy swimming more than ever. Just thinking about how the water slid past her swimsuit-covered body was enough to relax her.   
  
Standing up Rei decided to get back in the pool and swim for a bit longer before class ended. Sliding into the liquid medium she felt as if she was in tune with everything. She felt the vibrations in the water that signified the movements of the other girls in the pool. This brought back her memory of last week when she was swimming in the big Olympic sized pool at headquarters and had felt the presence of Ken Osako.   
  
With her thoughts of the quiet pilot of Evangelion Unit Alpha, Rei's imagination began to run rampant. As she swam along she envisioned that Ken was there beside her in the pool. From that point, it segued into a vision of the two of them holding hands as they glided through the water. Climbing out of the pool once again, she found that her imagination had decided to play one last trick on her.  
She imagined Ken climbing out of the pool with the water dripping down his naked chest as she sat at the side of the pool.  
  
Jerking her eyes open, Rei found herself still in the pool. Apparently she had thought that she had climbed out. Climbing out of the pool a second time, Rei picked up her towel and started to head in the direction of the locker room. Passing by her three fellow pilots she gave a quick glance in the direction they were looking. Seeing the scene below her caused her to quickly inhale.   
  
Below her on the soccer field, Rei saw Ken running down the sideline with the ball between his feet. Moving closer to the fence she watched as he faked out Kensuke with a head fake to the inside and went around the spectacled teen to the outside. Continuing the move, Ken stepped inside the eighteen-yard box and went around another defender.   
  
Rei watched as Ken slowed and analysed the situation. Making a decision, she saw him pass the ball back outside to Touji streaking down the line and then go goalside around the defender who had came to cover him. In a split second she saw what he had planned and as she watched Ken's plan acted itself out.   
  
Touji had caught the ball with a foot and was now in the clear, seeing that he was about to be double-teamed, he took another few strides and delivered a shot to the center of the box. It seemed like no one was in the space he had directed the ball to. In a flash, Rei watched as Ken turned, judged the path of the ball, and timed his jump just right. He dived and headed the whizzing projectile into the far outside corner of the net, catching Shinji flatfooted and going in the wrong direction. With the goal, Rei saw that Ken's teammates had gathered around him and were congratulating him on the score.  
  
She didn't know it but at the time the ball had gone into the net, Rei had unconsciously jumped up and started cheering. Just a few feet down from her, her reaction caught her three fellow pilots by surprise.   
  
Asuka and Mika were miffed but hid it well. Hikari had jumped up and cheered when she had seen Touji get the assist. When they had finished their cheering or grumbling, the trio heard an unrecognizable squeal of joy. Looking at each other in confusion, they wondered who had done the squealing. It was Mika who noticed the lone girl standing at the fence a few yards away. Turning to the other two pilots she saw the looks on their faces.  
  
"Do you think she...?", started Asuka.  
  
"It couldn't be her.", chirped Hikari.  
  
"I can't believe that that squeal came from Rei. It seems that she lost control of her emotions for that one moment.", finished Mika.  
  
  
Down on the field, the quartet of boys had heard the squeal also. Touji was the first to look up and see the girls lined up along the fence. Recognizing looks of astonishment on their faces, Touji looked to see whom the others were staring at. When he saw the lone figure along the fence, his mouth dropped open. By now Kensuke and Shinji had caught on. Ken was blessedly oblivious.  
  
"Who was that who started squealing? Whomever it was it really hurt my ears.", said Ken as he started towards the locker room.  
  
Behind him his three compatriots were having a hurried discussion.  
  
"Was that Rei up there?", asked Kensuke.  
  
"It sure looked like her to me. The question is who was she squealing at.", continued Touji.  
  
"Could she have seen the goal and been cheering for Ken?", asked Shinji.  
  
The trio of boys looked into the distance and saw Ken. He had turned around and was waiting for them. Looking at each other before they ran off to catch up with him they all came to the same conclusion:  
  
"We gotta ask the girls about this!"  
  
The girls in question had also headed in to the locker room. Since her locker was on the far side, Rei found herself with only one other person who had a locker on the same aisle as she did. Opening her locker and reaching for her soap and shampoo so she could wash the chlorine off her body and out of her hair, Rei was in a good mood. Closing the locker door, she found herself face to face with Asuka, Hikari, and Mika.   
  
"Rei, did you know that you squealed out loud when Ken scored that goal?", asked Mika.  
  
"I didn't do that. It's not possible.", stated Rei.  
  
"Rei all three of us saw you do it. You seemed to be enjoying it.", said Asuka.  
  
"Yes. In fact, to me you seemed as if you were on another plane of existence.", added Hikari.  
  
Rei didn't know what to do. She didn't believe her ears. The confusion must have shown on her face because Mika said that it was probably on tape since Kensuke never went anywhere without his camcorder. Rei said she would have to see the evidence to believe it. Asuka saw that the blue-haired teen had slipped into a frightened posture. Sitting down on the bench next to her and wrapping and arm around her shoulders, she began to speak softly so that she wouldn't spook the girl.  
  
"Rei, remember what we told you over the weekend about your developing emotions? Today was an example; you saw something that excited you and your body reacted in the way it knew how. You squealed with delight. At the moment I bet you didn't even realize you did it. Your answers to us now confirmed that. You squealed on the spur of the moment for something you were excited over. Don't be afraid, it just goes to demonstrate that your emotions are coming more and more to the front. The strength of these emotions may frighten you. They may make you wish you didn't have to experience them. But now they are a part of your life. They are an integral part of you that had long since been hidden. Don't try and shy away from them, revel in them, bask in them. Enjoy the emotions.", said Asuka softly into Rei's ear.   
  
Nodding slowly, she walked into the shower area and proceeded to wash herself off. Asuka, Mika, and Hikari took spots around her as a kind of shield from the others. Once finished Rei went back to her locker and put her school uniform back on. Meeting with Mika and Hikari at the door to the locker room, Rei found out that Asuka was talking with their P.E. teacher to see if the three of them could get their lockers moved to the same aisle as Rei's was. Getting an affirmative, Asuka came out and told Mika and Hikari that tomorrow the three of them would be reassigned lockers in the same area as Rei's.  
  
Over in the boys' locker room the four male Eva pilots had finished their business and were walking out the door. Ken was whistling a tune that none of the others recognized. As it was none of them were actually paying it any attention. Kensuke had checked his camcorder to see if it had recorded the incident. It had and Kensuke ejected that tape and installed another one after Shinji and Touji had watched the recording.  
  
"Right now all we can hear is the squeal but I believe I could clean it up tonight and have the audio cleared up a bit. That way we can tell if she was just squealing or whether or not she actually shouted something. I'll call you with the results.", said Kensuke.  
  
Shinji and Touji nodded each in their own world. As the final bell rang, Ken told the others that he was going to head over to headquarters and work out a bit. Telling Shinji he would see him later so they could get started on the project.  
  
"Do you want me to come over to Misato's or will you be coming over to my place?", asked Ken of his fellow group member.   
  
"Call me when you finish working out and I will let you know then. Okay?", answered Shinji.  
  
Ken nodded and headed off. Shinji waited a bit and told Kensuke to get that tape done as soon as possible. He wanted to hear it before Ken called. Kensuke said he would try. Then he spotted the trio of girls.   
  
The girls came over and wrapped their arms around their significant others after a few kisses and the like. Shinji didn't see Rei with them and asked about her.  
  
"Oh she said that she had to run off for a bit and would meet us later. Why do you ask?", questioned Asuka.  
  
Before he could answer, Shinji was interrupted by a question from Mika asking about her roommate. Which Touji answered after breaking free from the kiss Hikari had planted on his lips.  
  
"He told us he was headed for headquarters to work out and left us."  
  
Catching the subtle glances between the girls, Shinji got a feeling of deja vu.  
  
"Let me guess, she left you three and headed for HQ?", he deadpanned.  
  
The three girls looked at him in astonishment. Their intense gazes made him feel a bit insecure. Shinji knew he should be used to the scrutiny by now but it still gave him pause.  
  
"How did you know that Shin-kun?", asked Asuka with a deceptive air.  
  
"Umm, ahh, well you see Ken headed that way just before we ran into you.", stammered the teen.  
  
Mika was quick to see the implications of Shinji's statement.  
  
"Do you think he went to see Rei? They might be meeting clandestinely for a romantic interlude."  
  
"Mika, quit looking for conspiracy theories around every corner when it comes to those two.", her bespectacled boyfriend shot back.  
  
This brought the Asuka and Hikari into the discussion on Mika's side. Which in turn caused Touji and Shinji to side with their partner in crime. This friendly discussion had just about reached a peak when Asuka just happened to glance at her watch. She was surprised at the time she saw.   
  
"Damn, come on Shinji we need to get home!", she said while grabbing her fiancés arm and tugging him behind her as she ran towards their apartment.  
  
The remaining four teenagers looked on in askance.  
  
"What was that all about?", asked Touji of no one in particular.  
  
"I think Asuka remembered that there was someone waiting at home for her.", quipped Mika in the silence of Touji's question.  
  
The other three looked at her in confusion till it dawned on them.   
  
"That child of theirs is going to have a very good childhood.", stated the class representative after a few minutes.  
  
Everyone murmured their agreements and made plans to meet over at Mika's place after dinner so they could get started on the project they were assigned.  
  
Across town ran Asuka with Shinji trailing behind her. When she had looked at her watch she had saw that it was near closing time for one of the stores she had visited the week before.   
  
"Hey... hey... hey Asuka slow down. What are you in a hurry about?", asked Shinji as he dug his heels in to slow his rushing companion.   
  
"I can't stop now or by the time we get there the store will be closed.", huffed the redheaded teenager.  
  
When he heard her response, Shinji's heart fell.   
  
"I should have guessed involved shopping.", grumbled Shinji.  
  
After a few more minutes of running, Asuka slowed and stopped in front of a small almost inconspicuous shop. Asuka gathered her breath.  
  
"Here it is and we made it with 20 minutes to spare."  
  
"I suppose there is a pretty good reason for you to drag me out here. Could you please enlighten me to that reason Asuka?", stated Shinji.  
  
Asuka didn't say anything; she just opened the door of the place and went in. having no choice Shinji followed her. When he walked into the store he was surprised. The store was ablaze with lights that criss-crossed the area. Not seeing Asuka right off the bat, he strolled around coming up on her as she stood in front of a display case.   
  
"Look at that Shin-kun. Don't you think that it is just right?", asked Asuka when she felt his presence by her side.  
  
Looking into the case, Shinji saw what she was pointing at.  
  
It was a small stuffed rabbit. Asuka had seen it and fell in love with it when she had first came in with Misato. Their guardian had been looking for something for Rei and Asuka had nosed around on her own. Coming to this display case she had seen the rabbit sitting in one corner of the cage. After asking the clerk she was told it was the last one they had. Asuka recognized the workmanship as being German and had wanted it for Teri. At that moment Misato had come over and reminded her about a previous engagement of theirs and Asuka had had to leave the store. But not before she had gotten assurances from the clerk that she would hold it for her.  
  
Shinji studied the doll and not knowing anything about the workmanship had said that it was okay. Asuka had whirled on him like a top in a tempest and, in no uncertain terms, had told him the significance of the rabbit in question.   
  
"Many years ago I had a doll exactly like that one and vowed to keep it and give it to my first child. When I lost that doll I was devastated. Now that I've found it or one like it I want it so that Teri can have some thing to give her first child when she becomes a mother. Is there anything wrong in that?", steamed Asuka looking like an ancient valkyrie of fire.  
  
Stepping back from the waves of anger and despair flowing off of Asuka in streams, Shinji had no choice but to concede the point.  
  
"Okay Asuka, go ahead and buy it."  
  
Asuka was so thrilled that she squealed like Rei had earlier and jumped into Shinji's arms while wrapping her arms around his neck. After a somewhat lengthy kiss, Shinji told her:  
  
"You know I can't refuse you and Teri anything, Asuka. The two of you are my life."  
  
Paying for the rabbit, the couple strolled out of the shop hand in hand. Stopping for a moment, Shinji told her he had to go back inside and would she wait out here for a minute. Nodding her okay, she watched as he went back inside the store. When he came out after a minute or so he was smiling and wouldn't elaborate on the reason.   
  
Meanwhile at NERV HQ, Ken was in the gym. After arriving almost an hour before, he had changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Once changed Ken had warmed up for a few minutes before he tackled the rowing machine. Setting up one of the more difficult of the machines programs (it had modes for competition and non-competition rowing. Ken had chosen one of the difficult competition modes.)  
  
Checking his progress on the machines little monitor, Ken saw that he was ahead by about a boat length approaching the halfway point. Reintensifying his determination, Ken increased his lead over the computer and at the end of the course the computers' AI was more than four boat-lengths in arrears of his skiff.  
  
Getting up from the machine, Ken stretched and grabbed the towel from around his neck and carefully wiped his perspiration off the equipment. Finished with that, he mopped his forehead and headed over to the bench press. Adjusting the weight that was on the bar, Ken lay down underneath and proceeded to crank out a number of reps before finishing with that apparatus. After wards he had spent some time in the communal sauna with one towel knotted around his waist and another draped over his face. He was feeling so relaxed that he didn't hear the door to the sauna open and a couple of people enter the space.   
  
Getting up from the wooden bench, he padded over to the temperature control to increase the heat. While he was adjusting the controller, Ken heard voices on the other side.   
  
"Whomever it is must be talking pretty loud for me to hear them over here.", thought Ken.  
  
The sauna was designed to have one entrance. Once a person stepped into the sauna area they would see two wooden partitions on each side of the short hallway. Women who came in to use the sauna would go around the partition to the left while men would go around the one on the right. This alleviated the need for two separate saunas. Of course there were some couples that often used the sauna for 'other' reasons. (figure it out.)  
  
Deciding that he had done enough, Ken left the sauna and jumped into the shower. Once clean and dressed, he made his way over to the phone to call Shinji.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey Shinji, its Ken. I just finished working out and am leaving HQ. Are we meeting over at your place or mine.", said Ken.  
  
"Oh, hi Ken. I just found out that Hikari and the others are going to be at your place with Mika. So I guess we will start on the project over here. Next time we maybe can go over to your apartment.", replied Shinji.  
  
"Sounds fine to me. I'll be over shortly."  
  
"Okay. Rei just arrived here herself. Right now Asuka is giving Teri-chan her bottle. She should be finished by the time you make it over."  
  
"No problem. See ya in a few."  
  
"Okay, Ken. See you shortly."  
  
The two boys hung up. Shinji went into the kitchen where Rei was watching Asuka and Teri. Shooing the girls out, he prepared to make a little snack that they could nibble on while they worked on the project.  
  
At the same time Shinji Ikari was cooking, Ken was leaving the geofront. On his way out he ran into Toma.  
  
"Hey Ken whats up?"  
  
"Nothing just came from the gym. Now I'm headed over to the vice-commander's place to start on a group project with Shinji, Asuka, and Rei."  
  
"Alright. Just was inquiring. How was school today?", asked the impeccably dressed colonel.  
  
"School was fine except for the group assignment.", answered the teen.  
  
The two chatted for a few more minutes before they parted company.   
  
"Hey Ken remember all of you have a harmonics test tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, Toma. I'll remember and tell the others."  
  
With a nod in his charges direction, Toma continued on his way to the meeting he had been summoned to. Ken left the geofront and headed for his destination.  
  
Once he arrived at the Katsuragi/Ikari residence Ken knocked on the door. Shinji opened almost immediately and beckoned him on in. Taking off his shoes and placing them in the appropriate location, Ken entered the living room and saw Rei sitting at one end of a table and Asuka holding Teri and sitting at the other end. Shinji explained that they both had gone ahead and started on the assignment while he was in the kitchen.   
  
"I guess that it is up to you and me to do the part about life before The Second Impact. Asuka jumped on the part about life afterwards and coerced Rei into helping her.", shrugged Shinji.  
  
"That's all right. We can do it. All we have to do is a lot of research.", returned Ken.  
  
The two boys started to work on their assigned project. Since they had started later, they dove into their part of the assignment. After a couple of hours the couples broke for a snack. Asuka and Rei went to put the sleeping Teri to bed. She had fallen asleep in her father's lap and Asuka had to gently pry the little girl away from her father.   
  
When the two girls returned from the back, the saw that Ken had set the table while Shinji was putting the finishing touches on the dinner he had cooked on the spur of the moment.  
  
"So how far are you two along, Rei.", asked Shinji.  
  
"We've gotten pretty far. We've listed quite a few things about the differences between the two times periods.", answered Rei.  
  
Before anyone else could comment on that, the phone rang. Shinji went and answered it. On the other end of the line was Kensuke.  
  
"Hey Shinji, I got that video from earlier today cleaned up and the audio is almost perfect. You want me to bring it over there tonight or what?", asked the video maven.  
  
"Sure, if you figure your partners aren't worrying about your project.", said Shinji.  
  
"Naw Touji and I got stuck with the doing the part about life before the Second Impact. Besides, they want to see the tape as well."  
  
"You too huh. Ken and I got stuck with doing the pre-second impact part also. Maybe the four of us can get together and do research at the same time. You think Touji would go for it?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I believe that us guys got set up by our significant others."  
  
"Okay how about tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't know, I'll have to check my schedule."  
  
After finding out that it was possible, Shinji hung up the phone and came back to the table. He told the others that Kensuke and the others were on their way over to watch a video that Kensuke had made. Asuka wanted to disagree saying that they didn't need to waste time on some dumb video. She was about to say more when Shinji performed his favorite tactic to halt one of Asuka's signature rants. He kissed her full on the mouth.   
  
Rei and Ken excused themselves to the living room. Once the two of them were gone, Shinji pulled back from Asuka and told her what the tape could possibly contain. Back out in the living room, Rei and Ken had sat down at the table. They had gone back to working on their parts for the report. Ken was going through some stuff he had checked out of the school library when he looked up and saw that Rei was sitting right next to him.  
  
"I thought she was on the other side of the table. How did she get over here?", wondered Ken.  
  
He also wondered what he was going to do about it. Putting it in another corner of his mind, he got back to writing down points that he was going to have to research. When he looked up again, Ken found himself looking into a pair of red eyes that were intently looking at him.  
  
"Ah Rei, is there something you want?", asked Ken.  
  
"No, just something I want to do.", replied Rei.  
  
Upon saying this she leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss on Ken's lips. Ken was surprised yet he found himself responding. Putting his pencil down he reached up and trailed a finger down Rei's face.   
  
Rei had been watching Ken covertly ever since he and Shinji had sat down to start on their part of the project. She had watched him and marveled at how he handled his pencil. Her insides fluttered when he picked up the textbook to look for obscure bits of information. Rei had swooned internally when he had asked her a few questions. When they had gone to put baby Teri to bed she had told Asuka what she had been feeling. Asuka had told her to let her emotions chart her course for her. Taking Asuka's advice Rei had gone with her emotions and had decided to let things happen.   
  
When the broke for air, Rei was reeling from just that simple kiss. Ken was having a hard time trying to concentrate. By now Shinji and Asuka had returned from the kitchen. While Rei was seething at the inopportune moment, Ken was almost bursting with thanks.   
  
"Dammit, why'd they have to come back so soon.", fumed Rei mentally.  
  
Unaware of the poisonous thoughts running through Rei's mind Asuka sat down in her previous spot. This placed her between Rei and Ken. This also infuriated Rei a bit more. Rei wanted to sit next to Ken. She wanted to have the closeness that Asuka and Shinji shared. After a few comments about the progress on the report, everybody concentrated on their work. Soon Shinji and Ken were deep in a discussion about an example from one of the books they had checked out. On the other side of the table Asuka and Rei were discussing their half of the project.   
  
"So Rei, do you think we should use this in our report? I believe it would work pretty well. It would contrast with whatever Shinji and Ken come up with.", asked Asuka.  
  
"I think it would do real well Asuka. But why don't we compare and contrast relationships between men and women now to relationships between men and women then.", said Rei low-voiced.  
  
Asuka caught the inflection and tone of Rei's statement and wondered why it was directed at her. Looking up she was caught by the intensity of the glare in Rei's eyes.   
  
"Uh Rei, is there anything wrong? You seem upset.", said Asuka with a sidelong glance at Ken and Shinji.  
  
"Two minutes. Could you have waited two more minutes to come out of the kitchen? After that little stunt I don't think I'll ever get another chance like that one.", retorted the blue-haired teen in a frosty voice.  
  
"Huh, wha... What are you talking about Rei? I'm confused.", stammered Asuka  
  
"While you and Shinji were sucking face in the kitchen I had worked up enough courage to kiss Ken. When you and Shinji came back in here I was building myself up for another one. He had started to respond to me when we broke apart. Things were going fine and then you two walked in and ruined it all. Dammit.", hissed Rei.  
  
Everything became crystal clear to Asuka in that moment. She saw that Rei was starting to come into her own with her emotions. Casting another glance down to the far end of the table, Asuka saw that the two boys were still deep in conversation about the project. Turning back to Rei she apologized for ruining things for her friend. Seeing that Rei was mollified, Asuka got back to work. Soon they were deep into discussion themselves. The teenagers were so deep into their work that at first they didn't hear the cries from the bedroom Asuka and Shinji shared with their daughter. It took Rei's superb hearing to pick up the whimpers from Teri and she let Asuka know about it.  
  
Asuka jumped up and ran to the bedroom. Once in the bedroom Asuka saw that Teri's eyes were open and searching. Asuka picked up Teri and held her to her chest. In her mind she turned over what Rei had said. Coming up with an idea she called Shinji into the back.  
  
"Shinji, your daughter wants to see you."  
  
"Okay Asuka, I'll be there in a moment.", Shinji called back.  
  
"Rei better be grateful for this chance I'm giving her.", thought Asuka.  
  
Shinji arrived in the room and took everything in at a glance. He was a bit confused about why Asuka had called him back here if Asuka had everything was under control. Teri was trying to play with her mother's hair as it dangled in front of her. Asuka was cooing to the baby and trying to get her back to sleep.  
  
"Asuka, why'd you call me back here when Teri is calm and you have everything under control? This is frivolous."  
  
"Calm down Shin-kun. I'm doing Rei a favor and I need you to stay here with me for a few minutes."  
  
"What kind of favor Asuka? This is highly unlike both of you."  
  
"If you keep your mouth shut maybe I'll show you."  
  
Up front Ken and Rei were alone again. Ken was nervous recalling what had happened last time that the two of them had been left like this.  
  
"I still cannot believe that Rei kissed me. What came over her, what caused her to decide to do what she did?", thought Ken.  
  
Keeping his head down to avoid the embarrassment from before, Ken concentrated on his work. He was doing fine until he looked up. Once again Rei was looking him right in the face. This time she didn't let him speak, the moment he opened his mouth, she crushed her lips against his. At first he fought it but like last time his body started to respond to the pressure of her lips on his.   
  
Rei was putting all of her heart into this kiss. When Asuka had called for Shinji, Rei was sure Asuka was allowing her to do what she wanted. And Rei wasn't one to look a give horse in the mouth. She waited till Ken looked up and when he started to speak, Rei acted. Beneath her lips she felt Ken struggling to control his reactions. It was a minor triumph when he gave in and just flowed with the moment. He was returning her kiss almost as strong as she was giving it to him. Taking a different tact, she eased the pressure of her lips and let Ken take the offensive. If the first kiss caused her knees to shake then this second one melted her. Ken was being offensive and gentle when returning this kiss. Closing her eyes she let herself fly away on the currents of unquenched passion take her away. On its own volition Rei found that her right arm had come up and was draped around Ken's neck.   
  
"I'm enjoying this as is he. I want this to continue forever.", thought Rei.  
  
Ken was running on autopilot. His senses were overwhelmed. This girl kissing him was like a reactor waiting for a meltdown. And he was doing his damnedest to be the cause of the meltdown. Going with the currents flowing between them, Ken gently pressed his tongue against her closed lips. When her mouth opened in a smothered gasp he slipped it in and let it explore the inside of her mouth. Brushing her tongue with his own he withdrew it from her mouth.   
  
Rei took the meeting of his tongue as an invitation and let her tongue follow his out of her mouth into his. Once inside his mouth she allowed only a second for her tongue to trace the contours of his mouths' interior.   
  
In the hallway stood Asuka and Shinji. Teri had gone back to sleep and they had come back up front. Just short of the living room, Asuka halted.   
  
"Asuka what did you stop for... mmmph.", Shinji was saying until his fiancée covered his mouth with her hand.  
  
When she pulled the offending body limb away she put a finger to her lips and indicated the goings on in the living room with a shake of her head. Shinji peeked around her and saw that Rei and Ken were locked into a very passionate embrace. Both of them had their eyes closed and from what Shinji could see the both possibly had smiles on their faces.   
  
"Give them a minute or so to break for air. Then we will walk in like nothing ever happened. Right now I just want to watch them take the first faltering steps into the relationship.", murmured Asuka as she leaned her head on Shinji's shoulder.  
  
Shinji nodded and wrapped his free arm around her, pinching her on her butt as he did so. This caused her to jump with surprise but she didn't do anything other than bounce a light punch off of his shoulder.  
  
Not knowing that they were being watched Rei and Ken continued their kiss. By now Rei had placed herself in Ken's lap while they were still enjoying the kiss. When they broke for air both of them were breathing hard. Ken looked at Rei at the same time she looked at him.  
  
"Damn, that was some kiss.", they said to each other at the same time.   
  
At that moment Shinji and Asuka walked back into the room. Asuka looked at Rei and saw the thanks that resided there. Shortly after that, there was a knock at the door. Shinji went to answer it and Touji, Kensuke, Mika, and Hikari came spilling in to the house. There were greetings all around and Kensuke held up a tape.   
  
"Well there goes any studying for the rest of the night.", quoted Asuka as she saw who all had arrived.  
  
Touji was grumbling to Shinji that Kensuke had refused to show them the tape until they all had arrived at the Ikari/Katsuragi household.   
  
"He didn't want to spoil the surprise he says.", growled Touji when Shinji asked the reason for Kensuke's refusal.  
  
Asuka and Hikari went into the kitchen to prepare some drinks and leftover snacks for the new arrivals. Mika took a seat on Ken's left side. This earned her a quick glare from Rei that went unnoticed. Touji plopped down on the far side of the couch and watched as Shinji and Kensuke prepared the VCR. Once everything was hooked up, the duo called everybody's attention back to the tv. Asuka and Hikari came out of the kitchen and took their seats after placing the tray and drinks on the coffee table.  
  
"Attention everybody. This is the tape that I believe you all have been waiting for. What's on this tape will provide the answer to the burning question: what was she yelling? So find a good seat and cuddle with your loved one. The show must go on!", trumpeted Kensuke.  
  
Shinji hit the lights and everybody got comfortable as Kensuke pressed the play button.   
  
On the television appeared the P.E. period from earlier in the day. At first the camera was bouncing around as Kensuke walked out of the locker room with Touji, Shinji, and Ken in front of him. The quartet was bantering between them about the soccer game they were going to be participating in. As the group made their way over to the field, the camera had panned across the area and caught the girls standing at the fence by the pool. The picture settled down and then Kensuke must have pushed the close-up button because the camera tracked closer to the girls standing along the fence. As the focus cleared up, Mika, Hikari, and Asuka came into view. With the boosting of the audio it was apparent what each was saying. The clearness of their words brought blushes of embarrassment to the trio's faces. Unseen by anybody, Rei had crawled back up into Ken's lap. Now she had her head resting in the hollow of his neck as they watched the video progress. When she had first climbed back into his lap, Ken had stiffened. Now he was relaxed. He had even placed a couple of kisses on her exposed throat.   
  
Now the video was stable and it showed the start of the soccer match between the team Shinji and Kensuke were on and the team Touji and Ken were on. For the first few minutes the game had been static, neither side coming close to scoring a goal. Shinji and company were commenting on the video that Kensuke had made. Touji was slapping Shinji on the back and saying that he should have practiced a bit more while Asuka was teasing Mika about her boyfriends playing. Hikari was beaming with pride as she watched the video.  
  
On the video, Kensuke had scored a goal for his team on a penalty kick. Ken had tripped him up in the penalty area, thus giving Kensuke's team a free kick.  
  
"That was a good one Ken. Just trip him in the box where it automatically gives the other team a direct free kick.", grumbled Touji good-naturedly.  
  
"Well if you had been a bit quicker to cover him on the pass maybe I wouldn't have had to slide tackle him from behind. I'm lucky the coach didn't have any yellow cards to give out. For I surely would have gotten one then,", retorted Ken.  
  
The two bickered like the friends they were until a shot from the camera saw Touji and Ken on the bench drinking some water and getting a much-needed break. In that span of time, everyone saw Ken pick up the camera and fiddle with the controls a bit. The eight teenagers watched as the camera panned again and stopped on the fence separating the pool area from the field. This time only one figure could be seen.  
  
"That must've been when we were having our turn in the pool.", commented Asuka.  
  
"Ken must not have been paying to much attention, he didn't let it linger long enough to see who it was.", said Kensuke with an air of knowledge.  
  
The conversations they heard with the enhanced audio had caused Ken to want to go and hide, while Touji avoided looking in Hikari's direction. He could feel the intense burn of her look.  
  
"Next time I'll have to keep my mouth shut when Kensuke's camera is on the P.E. field.", muttered Touji.  
  
"That would be a good idea Touji.", came the cool reply from Hikari.  
  
Once again the video shifted as the camera was put down. This time Kenuske and Shinji were the ones' coming off the field to get a breather. Since the four boys were all on the bench resting, a good-natured debate was going on. Ken grudgingly shook hands with Kensuke and apologized from tripping him up while Kensuke said it was okay. It gave him a chance to score a point for his team, something that hadn't happened to Kensuke before.   
  
It wasn't long until both Touji and Ken were back in the game. Two minutes after they had gotten back in the game, Touji had scored the equalizer much to Hikari's joy. Even now watching the video, she still couldn't conceal her happiness. It came down four minutes after that with Shinji and Kensuke coming back in. This time Shinji was playing as part of the front for and he had scored two goals in a span of three minutes. Two of Ken and Touji's teammates scored the next two goals to equalize the score again. Asuka was busy letting Shinji know that she was proud of him when the coach moved him back to goal because the other team was threatening to score. A couple of good blocks by Shinji and great defensive work by Kensuke promised that the game would end in a draw.  
  
While the camera watched and time counted down, it showed Ken breaking down the sideline with the ball in his possession. Once again everybody watched as Ken executed the fake on Kensuke and went outside. Even thought they knew the outcome it still struck with wonder as they watched. Ken closed his eyes and imagined himself there on the field judging the situation, analyzing it, seeing all options and picking out the one he wanted.   
  
Once again Ken passed the ball to Touji on the outside. Once again Touji stopped and saw the situation. Once again, he kicked the ball trying to score but knowing that it wasn't enough, and once again Ken ended up in the correct place at the right time and headed the ball into the far outside corner of the net, getting it past a stingy Shinji Ikari in goal; caught flat-footed and going the wrong way. And once again they head the shrill squeal of Rei and the exact words she said:  
  
"ALRIGHT MY SWEET KENNY!!! GOOD JOB", came clearly over the televisions speaker in that was unmistakably the voice of Rei Ayanami.  
  
Both Ken and Rei blushed a deep crimson. In this case and because of her pale complexion, Rei's blush was far deeper than the one on Ken's face.  
  
With the exception of Shinji and Asuka everybody turned as one to face the two very embarrassed teens. Mika was the first one to speak.  
  
"Is there something going on here that we don't know about, Ken?", she questioned.  
  
"Umm, ahh, I don't know what you're talking about, Mika? She could have done that accidentally.", stammered Ken.  
  
"Sure Ken, sure. Well Rei is there anything you want to tell us about that reaction of yours?"  
  
"I didn't know I had done it. Other than that, no.", replied Rei in a monotone.  
  
Rei looked at the screen again where Kensuke had paused it. Somebody had angled the camera so it caught both the goal and her reaction to it. At this point it had caught her in mid-jump.   
  
"Oh I don't think we should worry about it.", interjected Asuka with a glance at Shinji. Hikari caught it and called her on it.  
  
"Is there something that you aren't telling us Asuka? You and Shinji seem very calm about this whole affair. In fact you two are the only ones who didn't show a reaction. And as I remember you showed a very intense reaction when this first played out.", teased Hikari.  
  
"That's true. You were the one who insisted that we move our lockers down to the far side of the locker room where Rei's was.", added Mika.  
  
Asuka didn't answer and Rei wasn't going to, so Shinji stepped in and answered Hikari's question:  
  
  
"What makes you think that we aren't telling you anything? We were as shocked as you were to see it. We just hid our reaction better."  
  
Asuka could have kissed him right then and there for covering their collective asses. As much as she wanted Rei to get together with Ken, she didn't want to force them into it. Shinji glanced at her and thanked her with his eyes for not doing what she wanted to.  
  
During the conversation between Asuka, Shinji, Mika, and Hikari; Rei had unconsciously moved closer to Ken and was now entwining her fingers with his.  
Ken jerked at the sudden contact between their skin but nobody caught it. Deciding that discretion was the better part of valor, he gently squeezed Rei's hand and released it. At that moment a sleepy Misato chose to make her appearance in the door to the hallway.  
  
"Can you children keep it down, I've got a major hangover and an early day at work tomorrow. Your discussion izz not doing my disposition any wonderzz. Anyway, don't you know that there is a harmonics test for all eight of you tomorrow after school? It is pretty late already.", she said; the effects of drink and sleep slurring her voice.  
  
Ken slapped his forehead.  
  
"Aw damn, I forgot. Jeez and look at the time.", he said while frantically standing up and gathering his school books. His movements initiated a mad scramble by the other students to gather up their books as well. While this was going on, Shinji and Asuka were cleaning up the mess of snack food and drink cans scattered over the table.   
  
Misato watched as the chaos reigned. Asuka was telling everybody to keep it down because Teri was sleeping and she didn't want her to wake up again. Shinji was scrabbling around with Asuka trying to get the room cleaned up after the impromptu gathering. Finally everyone had their books and the room was devoid of all the food and drink remains.   
  
Misato had watched as some semblance of order came about. With a wry smile on her face she bid everyone a good night. As Ken and Rei were about to leave, she called them back saying that she had to speak to them.  
  
"I don't know what is going on between the two of you. I just want to ask one thing: When is the wedding and are we all invited."  
  
The reactions she got from the two teens was something to remember. Both Rei and Ken blushed deep red and stammered to make up excuses. Misato just grinned.  
  
"Don't tell anyone but that seemed to be a pretty intense kiss that you two shared earlier. Tell me: was it as good as you thought it would be Rei?", asked the 30 year-old vice commander.  
  
Rei thought about it for a moment, looked at Ken then turned back to Misato with a grin of her own:  
  
"No Misato.", replied Rei.  
  
Misato's face fell.  
  
"It was better.", Rei added.  
  
Asuka and Shinji face-faulted, Misato looked stunned, and Ken passed out from surprise. After a minute Misato laughed and was soon joined by the other three as Ken struggled back to consciousness. At that point Misato sent Rei and Ken home while teasing them about stopping at a hotel on the way.  
  
A few more good laughs among them and Ken and Rei found themselves walking down the hallway to the elevator. When the elevator arrived they didn't speak to each other. The two of them didn't speak again until they were halfway to Rei's apartment. Without any prior discussion, Rei changed their direction away from her apartment to the park they had been in a few weeks before. This time when Ken stood by the railing at the overlook, she stepped up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
Feeling the arms encircle him from behind, Ken stiffened then relaxed. He was starting to get used to these unnatural acts by the usually timid teen.  
  
"Besides, I like the feel of her arms around me.", thought Ken.  
  
Turning around till he stood face to face with Rei, Ken moved her arms from his waist and looped them around his neck. Looking deep into her eyes, he saw confirmation of what she wanted. Leaning down slightly he pressed his lips to hers.  
  
Rei was in heaven. Sparks were running through her nervous system.   
  
"He's kissing me. On his own without prompting, Ken is kissing me! And oh my god, he can kiss.", ran the wild thoughts in her mind.  
  
Returning the kiss she maneuvered him to the bench that sat across from the overlook. Gently pushing him down she placed herself in his lap. Arranging herself until she was comfortable, Rei continued to enjoy the kiss and the emotions that cascaded through her. She was kinda let down when Ken broke the kiss first.  
  
"Rei we need to head home.", he whispered huskily.  
  
"I feel as if I am home.", returned Rei.  
  
"You know what I mean. We have school and a harmonics test tomorrow. We need to get some sleep."  
  
"You sure know how to put a damper on things don't you Ken?"  
  
He didn't acknowledge her question; he just moved her out of his lap and stood up. She followed suit and straightened her uniform skirt. After placing one kiss on his swollen lips she walked off. Ken caught up with her and together they continued on the way to her apartment.   
  
Rei was surprised when they entered the neighborhood and she felt his hand grasp hers. When her surprise wore off, she relaxed and let the emotions run free. When they arrived at Rei's apartment, Ken hesitated to enter but Rei insisted on it.  
  
The apartment was vastly different from when he had last been there. Instead of a dirty place that had clothes strewn all over, it actually looked livable. There was no dust on any of the surfaces. The floor had been swept and mopped, the bed had been made and there were no dirty dishes in her sink. Rei tossed her book bag onto her dresser and sat down on her bed. Patting the place by her side she indicated that Ken should join her. Ken declined her invitation and chose the lone chair in the place instead. After what had already occurred last time the two of them had been in fairly close to each other, Ken was a bit wary about putting himself in that kind of position again. He saw the disappointed look in Rei's face but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.  
  
Rei was miffed. She wanted Ken to sit next to her. She wanted to keep him close to her. Ken knew that if he sat down next to her in her emotionally aggressive mood, things were going to go farther than even they could control. Even though part of him wanted to follow the course they could head in, the other part overrode it and he promised himself that he would make a gentlemanly exit.  
They sat and talked for thirty minutes each enjoying the other's company. Checking his watch Ken saw that it was time for him to go. He could see that Rei was getting sleepy and he didn't want ruin her sleep cycle.   
  
Rei knew that she was getting sleepy and she was trying to fight it off. She had been having some success at it while the two had been talking. She decided to put on her nightgown. She had asked Ken to avert his gaze while she changed which he did. When he turned back around Rei had on a leopard print nightgown and was lying on the bed. Finishing up, Ken bid Rei a good night and started out the door. Rei called him back and when he leaned over to see what she wanted he found himself in a relentless embrace. As he struggled to get out of the embrace Ken discovered that Rei had pulled him down and was kissing him with authority.   
  
To his horror, Ken slowly found his body being drawn down onto the bed. Fighting it with all his might, Ken was able to break away from the kiss and return his body to its usual normal and upright position. Smiling at the now sleeping Rei, Ken silently left the apartment after writing a quick note and leaving it on her dresser. Making sure the door was closed and locked after he left, Ken made his way downstairs and out of the building. Thirty minutes later he was at home and making his way to his bedroom hoping none of his roommates would come out and question him about his lateness in coming home.   
  
He entered his room and closed the door with a sigh. Turning on the light Ken started to strip off his clothes in preparation for bed. Changing into his sleeping clothes, Ken turned off the light and hopped into his bed. He ran his mind over all that had happened to him today and thought about how things were going to be tomorrow. The last thing he saw in his mind was Rei's smiling face as he left her sleeping in her bed.  
  
  
  
The next day Ken woke up to a pillow hitting his head. Opening his eyes, he saw that it was Mika who was wielding the offending implement. Rubbing his eyes he scowled at the enthusiastic girl.  
  
"If you would, please stop hitting me with the pillow. It is highly aggravating, Mika."  
  
"No, you came in really late last night and I want to know why. I also want to know why Rei Ayanami is sitting in our living room waiting to walk to school with you. Besides, this is fun.", replied Mika.  
  
Seeing that she had no intention of stopping, Ken heaved up and tossed her off of his bed. Fully awake now, he got out of his bed and went to his dresser. Picking out a few things, Ken glared at the girl who was in a heap on the floor of his room. Then continued out of the room to take a shower.  
  
After he showered and put on a clean school uniform, Ken stepped into the living room where Rei and Mika waited. Rei was sitting primly on the couch while Mika was leaning against the door to the kitchen. Brushing past Mika, Ken went into the kitchen and fixed himself a quickie breakfast.   
  
"Morning Ken, you ready to go to school?", asked Rei.  
  
"Yes, just let me get my bag and we can go. You coming with us Mika?"  
  
"Of course. How else did you expect me to get to school? I already called and told Kensuke that I would see him on the way.", said Mika by way of explanation.  
  
Together the trio walked out of the apartment. At the first corner they ran into Kensuke. Immediately Mika latched onto her boyfriend and the pair walked off leaving Ken and Rei to continue on to school by themselves.   
  
Happy to be rid of the curious duo, Ken and Rei smiled at each other. Shyly Rei reached out and took a hold of Ken's hand. Looking down at the ground, the blue-haired teen felt the look from Ken. When she felt the gentle pressure that acknowledged his feelings, her heart gave a leap. The two continued hand-in-hand towards their destination.  
  
Just as they reached the gate, Ken and Rei ran into Asuka and Shinji. Rei tried to hurriedly drop Ken's hand so that she could deny their burgeoning relationship. Ken gripped her hand a bit harder.  
  
"Remember Rei, they already know about us. And I trust that they will keep it between themselves. Kensuke and Mika and Touji and Hikari will learn soon enough.", Rei heard Ken say.  
  
She relaxed as she saw the other couple holding each other's hand.  
  
Walking through the gate Rei felt Ken release her hand and breathed a sigh of release. Once in the door of school, the four teens took off their shoes and put them in their assigned lockers. Continuing to their classroom, they saw their four friends standing in the hallway outside the door.  
  
  
"So what's the deal between you two? Can we officially say that you two are dating or do we continue to fan the flames of gossip, Ken?", asked Kensuke.  
  
"Well Kensuke, I think you need to get the camera out of my face before you find it rammed somewhere it doesn't belong.", grinned Ken.   
  
Kensuke hurriedly brought the camera down from his face.  
  
"And turn it off Kensuke. I know that you still got it recording."  
  
Hikari chose that moment to switch to her class representative mode and ordered them all into the classroom before their sensei arrived. As usual Asuka, Hikari, and Mika all gathered around Hikari's desk and talked for a few minutes. Since Shinji, Kensuke, and Touji all sat near each other they just carried their conversation to their desks and continued it as they sat down. Temporarily left out, Rei and Ken made their way to the two desks beside the window and sat down. As the two took their seats, Rei reached back to the desk behind her with her left and gently squeezed Ken's outstretched hand. Ken returned her squeeze with one of his own. When the teacher stepped into the classroom and Hikari went through her usual routine. Once that was over, the rest of the class proceeded to get bored as he went over his lecture. Midway through the lecture he asked each group about the progress on their research and reports.   
  
During the lecture Rei had been furiously typing on her laptop. This had caught the attention of Hikari, Asuka, and Mika. Each girl sent an inquiry about what she was doing to Rei. Her brusque and somewhat rude reply surprised the trio.   
  
Ken had been trying to keep from falling asleep when Rei messaged him from her computer.  
  
-"Ken are you awake?"  
  
-"Yes, why do you ask? And why do you use the computer?"  
  
-"I was just curious. Besides, I don't want to elicit more attention than I absolutely want to."  
  
-"Okay. What's up?"  
  
-"I'm going to send you a file and I need you to download it."  
  
-"What kind of file?"  
  
-"A program I wrote."  
  
-"What kind of program did you write Rei?", asked Ken.  
  
_"A program to insure that nobody is able to read our messages to each other. Even Kensuke couldn't crack this one."  
  
Ken reread the message and surreptitiously looked around. The boy in question was trying to hide the work he was doing on his camera while chatting with Mika at the same time. Shinji looked like a zombie while Touji was already asleep. Hikari and Asuka were having a conversation of their own with the occasional comment directed to Mika.  
  
Turning back to his computer, Ken smiled. Unfortunately someone noticed it and called him on it.  
  
-"Rei, I gotta deal with Hikari. She just sent me a message.", he typed.  
  
-"Okay, make it quick."  
  
Smothering a snort, Ken opened the new message window and read Hikari's message.  
  
-"What are you smiling at Ken?", sent Hikari.  
  
-"I'm just happy, class rep. Nothing wrong about that is there?", he replied.  
  
-"No, I was just asking. By the way is something wrong with Rei. I've sent her a bunch of messages, as have Asuka and Mika. But she either chooses to ignore them or is rude in her reply."  
  
-"No, nothing is wrong with Rei. She was just writing something on her computer."  
  
-"Ken if you tell her about the program I'm writing, I won't be happy.", came a message from the girl in front of him.  
  
-"Rei you know me better than that, I wouldn't dream about telling anyone about your program."  
  
Another message from Hikari came across his screen and told Ken that she understood. When she signed off Ken was able to give a sigh of relief. At that moment, his desktop chirped alerting him to the message attachment from Rei. Quickly opening the attachment and downloading the program it held, Ken reached in front of his desk and pinched Rei's side causing her to jump and garner the attention of the Sensei.  
  
"Ms. Ayanami is there a problem?"  
  
Rei stood up and answered:  
  
"No sensei, there isn't a problem. I thought I felt a bug on my arm."  
  
The teacher seemed satisfied with the explanation and went back to his lecture on the Second Impact. Ken leaned back and waited for the message he knew was coming. When it came he wasn't surprised.  
  
-"If that bug ever pinches me again Ken, I'll slap the hell out of him."  
  
-"I care for you too Rei. Thank you for the program."  
  
-"Your welcome, just make sure that bug keeps to itself. We can't run the program today, it will have to wait until tomorrow."  
  
-"I understand. Hopefully Hikari's computer system doesn't notice the new program. She has all those sniffer programs on her set."  
  
-"It won't. I programmed Hikari's watchdog system to ignore any new readings from your computer or mine. I just hope that it doesn't alert the main system to the miniscule change. Or we'll be in major trouble."  
  
After a few more pieces of conversations, the two logged off and sat through the rest of the morning basically ignoring each other.   
  
When the class broke for lunch, Rei and Ken watched as their fellow pilots were swallowed up by the mass migration to the cafeteria. As the tide slowed to a trickle, Ken got up and walked out, Rei followed a minute later. They had decided on dong things this way to keep the others from getting suspicious about the new relationship between the two.  
  
Outside, the six pilots were sitting at their usual table. Questions about Rei's actions from Hikari and Mika were bombarding Asuka during class. Shinji was going through what amounted to the Spanish Inquisition and the third degree rolled into one from the other two stooges.  
  
"I don't know what is wrong with Rei today, Hikari. She ignored my messages too.", Asuka was saying.  
  
"Be happy that all she did was ignore you. When I messaged her, I received a brusque mind my own business from her.", added Mika.  
  
"I asked Ken about it but he was non-committal. He just said that Rei was working on something."-Hikari.  
  
"Why don't we just leave her alone and not worry about the supposed relationship you are alluding to.", commented Asuka with a quick glance at her fiancée.   
  
Over on the male side of the table, the topic had switched from the goings on of Ken and Rei to the sync-test they had tonight. Since Kensuke was facing the door with his camera, he was the first to see Ken walk in. Aida was about to call him over when Rei made an appearance.   
  
"Hmmm, this is interesting. Rei almost never comes into the cafeteria. I wonder?", thought the military fan.  
  
By now, Asuka and Shinji had seen the pilot walk in and had brought it to everybody's attention. Getting up from her seat, she ran over to Rei and all but dragged her back to the table.   
  
"Rei could you please tell them, that nothing is wrong with you.", said Asuka.  
  
Rei looked quizzically at the group and in a monotone said:  
  
"There is nothing wrong with me. I am fine."  
  
Everyone groaned but it had the desired reaction of diverting attention from Rei and to the progress of everyone's project. Soon Ken joined the group with his lunch and sat down. Immediately, the three stooges started chatting about their upcoming P.E. class and wondered if it was going to be soccer again or will they be doing something new. When the lunch bell rang signifying the end of the lunch period, the eight pilots got up and made their way back to the classroom for the waiting lecture.   
  
At the end of the school day, the group decided to catch the train into Headquarters so they could prepare for the test. Once aboard then tram, the group found its way to one of the more deserted cars before sitting down. In the car three of the couples found their way into each other's arms while scattered around the small car. Rei and Ken just took seats opposite each other and looked out the window.   
  
Rei was enjoying the scenery in a new light now that her emotions had been given full reign. She was intently watching the patrol boats cruise around on the lake of LCL when she heard soft snoring coming from the seat across from her. Glancing in that direction she had to smother the smile that was trying to break out on her face. Ken had leaned back in his seat and fell asleep. Taking a quick look around and seeing nothing but the other couples embracing, Rei was sure that none of them were looking in her direction. Satisfied with her look around, she reached over and gently brushed a strand of hair out of Ken's face and smiled.  
  
In the back seat, Asuka and Shinji had just separated when they saw the tender caress Rei offered the sleeping Ken. Smiling at Shinji, Asuka rested her head on his shoulder and relaxed.  
  
"I'm happy for her. Rei has found her emotions and those emotions are teaching her to love. I believe Ken is right for her; they can do so much for each other. They're both quiet and unassuming.", stated Asuka softly.  
  
"Yes. The two of them are made for one another. Ken is yin to Rei's yang. The two of them are two halves of the same whole. Right now they see it and are on the edge of the chasm. But once they give each reign to those emotions for each other, there will be no breaking the bond that will bind them together.", replied Shinji.  
  
The tram chugged to a halt just in front of the doors that allowed them entrance. Piling out, the eight pilots ran their NERV ID cards through the scanner and the massively thick gates irised open to admit them then closed behind them.  
  
Heading for their respective locker rooms, the group made its way down to the correct level. Separating at the doors, the pilots proceeded inside.  
  
On the men's' side, the guys were goofing around as they unlocked their lockers and stripped down. Reaching in, each boy pulled out his plug suit. Ken averted his eyes from the gleaming metal prosthetics that made up Touji's left arm and leg. Suzehara noticed it.  
  
"Don't worry about it Ken. I put the loss of my arm and leg in the past. I even forgave Shinji for it. It took me awhile to get used to the new feeling and the minute I did NERV, in all its infinite wisdom, decided to put me back behind the controls of an EVA. The day before Mika arrived in Tokyo-3, I had just completed my training and was able to sync with my unit even through the prosthetics. Once I get better at this, Dr. Akagi told me that they are going to try and clone me a replacement arm.", said Touji.  
  
"I understand. I'm sorry for gawking like an ill-mannered lout.", answered Ken.  
  
Over on the other side of the locker room, Mika and Hikari were trying to get Rei to answer questions about Ken.  
  
"Come on Rei, spill it. Tell us everything.", whined Mika.  
  
"Yeah Rei. Please.", added Hikari.  
  
Pressing the button that sealed her plug suit to her figure, Rei didn't answer. She glanced at Asuka. Asuka was busy sealing her own suit and didn't return the glance.   
  
Presently Rei, Asuka, and Mika were ready. After being a pilot for more than a month, Hikari still felt embarrassed when her plug suit form fitted itself close to her skin.  
  
"Hikari come on, we are running a little bit late. Don't worry about the intimacy of the suit. You've already let Touji do more than just look. Besides, the color looks good on you.", stated Asuka of the green and black of Hikari's plug suit.  
  
"Just wait until you have to do a sync test without the plug suit. Then get embarrassed.", added Mika.  
  
When the girls were finished, they walked out into the hallway and ran right into the boys. Touji and Shinji were teasing Kensuke about his silver and tan plug suit. Together the eight teens made their way to the cages. Since his unit was first in line, Ken was able to peel off from the group without much attention. Watching as the rest of the group moved further down the walkway, Ken shared one last look with Rei. Nodding once, he sat himself down in his Throne of the Souls and waited for the plug to fill with LCL. Running through his activation sequence, Ken opened a channel to the command center.   
  
"Evangelion Unit Alpha activated.", he reported.  
  
Up in the tower, Misato replied to the activation signal from the black and gold Eva. In sequence the rest of the pilots checked in. Dr. Akagi was beside Maya and having her run an extra test on Unit 00 and its pilot. Ritsuko had figured that Misato didn't need to know about this test.   
  
"Okay everyone, you know the routine. Concentrate on your units. We will tell you when we need you to initiate an action. We're only going to deal with two units at a time. Rei and Asuka are first. The rest of you relax and wait your turn.", stated Misato.  
  
The rest of the pilots rogered the instructions and started to relax as they waited for their turn. In his plug, Ken wasn't surprised when he received a call from his roommate.   
  
"Hey Ken tell me what is going on between you and Ayanami. After that video we all watched, I was sure that you two would announce that your going together.", stated Mika.  
  
"Nothing is going on between us, Mika. Rei and I are just friends.", replied Ken.  
  
"There is more than friendship between you two. I bet Asuka knows. I'll have to bug her about it."  
  
Ken shook his head and cut the link. Leaning back in his seat, Ken closed his eyes and let his thoughts run free. Ken was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't here the signal notifying him that it was his turn for the test. It took a few minutes but he finally returned the call.  
  
"Bout' damn time you answered, Pilot Osako. We've been calling you for the last twenty minutes. Kensuke is already performing his tests.", stated an obviously pissed off Misato.  
  
"Uhh, sorry colonel. I guess I drifted off."  
  
"Then you better drift back on, mister. It wouldn't do you any good to 'drift' off during battle.", she snapped back.  
  
Knowing that it was time for him to fold his tent and quietly walk away from the discussion, Ken hung his head in shame and let the vice-commander have her say. When she was finished, Dr. Akagi went ahead and started the test.  
  
In Eva Unit 00, Rei had heard every word Misato had said to Ken and was seething.   
  
"Damn that woman! Why must she come down hard on Ken like that? It wasn't his fault he drifted off. Ken was tired.", fumed the Blue-haired teen.  
  
As she was about to reach the switch that would connect her to the control room, an unknown communications channel opened up. Seeing the figure shown on her screen, her mouth dropped.  
  
"Rei. Let it alone. Pilot Osako needs to learn. Do not worry about him. The colonel was just reminding him about his duties.", stated the seated Gendo Ikari.  
  
Not knowing what to say, she just nodded. Seeing the former commander of NERV sitting in the position she remembered so well, had surprised her. Before she could say anything, the screen went blank and the elder Ikari vanished from view.  
  
In the control room, Ritsuko was checking some readings from the test she had been running on Rei. With a surreptitious look at Misato, Ritsu shifted herself so that no one could see the small screen except her and Maya. Leaning forward over Maya's shoulder, the blonde doctor murmured something in her ear.  
  
"It seems that when Misato started berating Ken for his inattentiveness, Rei's emotions spiked."  
  
"Yes sempai, I noticed it too. That's not all, during her part of the test; Rei's ratio had dramatically increased. Her new emotions must've led to the increase. Do you know what this means?", asked Maya sotto voice.  
  
"Yes I do, it means that Rei will get more control over her unit. Thus making her a bit more dangerous in battle. Make sure we keep an eye on her readings. If she starts to exhibit signs of mental contamination, I'll go around Misato's back and have Rei designated as a back-up.", returned Ritsuko just as quietly.  
  
Tapping some keys, the doctor sent the results of her test to the computer in her office. She wanted to go over the results again later.  
  
For her part, Misato had noticed Dr. Akagi and Maya having a quiet conversation out of the corner of her eye. Standing behind the techs in her black skirt and flight jacket, Misato nudged Hyuga with her foot. Not visually acknowledging the nudge, the tech ran a monitoring program and sent the results to Misato's office.  
  
"She thinks she can hide something from me? I'll show her.", thought the colonel.  
  
Unknown to either of the people in the control room, somebody else was monitoring the computers. Gendo Ikari, saw what both Dr. Akagi and Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi were doing. Picking up one of the phones on his desk, he ordered his trio of computer experts to intercept the file and divert it to his desk unit.   
  
Hours later, the eight pilots were standing in a room just off from the control area. Shinji and Asuka were standing next to the low table in the room. Ken was leaning against a window that looked out over the cages where the Eva's were. Rei was across the room from Ken and flipping through one of the magazines that were scattered haphazardly around. The other pilots were scattered around in similar fashion. The door opened and Misato came striding into the room as the teens turned their attention in her direction. Following her were Tasha Smith, the Kadji brothers, Maya, and Ritsuko.  
  
"Okay...okay... okay. All of you gather around. Your test results are in. Some of these scores were a surprise. Others weren't. All of you improved in one way or another. Now without further ado, here are the results:  
  
Ikari, Shinji 95%  
Sohryu, Asuka Langley 97.3%  
Suzehara, Touji 82.4%  
Hanrahn, Mika 89.64%, you're slipping Mika.  
Osako, Kenneth 98.1%  
Horaki, Hikari 73.8% don't worry Hikari, you're getting better.  
Aida, Kensuke 73.5%  
Ayanami, Rei 99.35%."  
  
There was a hush as Rei's score was announced. Asuka started to frown but Shinji pinched her and inclined his head in the direction of the adults when she turned around to complain.  
  
Ken was the first to walk up to Rei and offer his congratulations. Before he could step away, Rei grabbed him and, in front of everyone, planted a memorable kiss on his lips. When she was finished she turned to the rest of the room and nonchalantly said:  
  
"Does that answer everyone's question about our relationship? Now you all can quit asking me and Ken about it."  
  
Then she walked out as Ryoji and Toma broke out into laughter and Misato and Tasha shared a look. For his part, Ken didn't do or say anything. His face was a very deep red.   
  
"Damn, what a time to not have my camera with me.", muttered Kensuke into the silent room.  
  
This had the desired effect of bringing everybody out of his or her daze. The questions started at once, coming from all sides.  
  
"Ken, how long have you and Rei been going together?"  
  
"When did this start?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"What else have you two done? Was that your first kiss or have the two of you kissed before?"  
  
With his mind whirling, Ken answered the questions as best as he could. After a minute or so of this continuous barrage of questions, he ran out the door in a bid to get away. The others started to follow him but Asuka stood in their way.  
  
"Come on, can't you just leave him alone right now? Give him some time to react.", started the red headed pilot.  
  
"Did you know about this, Asuka? If you did, why didn't you tell us?", inquired Hikari.  
  
"Yes I knew about it the other day. Even before the video was shown. Shinji and I didn't tell anyone because we were asked not to."  
  
The questions continued as the pilots made their way to their respective dressing rooms. When they arrived the group saw that neither Rei nor Ken had yet come to change out of their plug suits. In the men's locker room Shinji changed the subject and glared at both Touji and Kensuke when they continued speculation on Rei and Ken. Slamming his locker door after changing, the Third Child stated:  
  
"When you see Ken or Rei again, don't bring this revelation up and don't tease them about it. If I found out that you have, you won't like what happens."  
  
In another part of Central Dogma, Rei came upon Ken as he stood in another control room a short distance from the cages. Clearing her throat, she announced her presence:  
  
"Ken, are you alright?"  
  
"Yes Rei, I'm fine. Just a bit dazed."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I thought you wanted to keep the others from finding out about us till later. What possessed you to do what you did?"  
  
"I did what I did because I wanted to. I was tired of deflecting and denying the obvious. When Asuka, Shinji, and Misato found out I was relieved. Today at school it was all I could do to keep Mika, Hikari, and the remaining two stooges in the dark about us. Besides it felt right and I enjoyed it."  
  
Ken nodded in agreement; he had enjoyed the kiss also.  
  
"You know that tomorrow at school we won't find a minutes' rest.", said Ken wryly.  
  
"Yes I know, but I know where we can go to escape the rest of the class."  
  
As she had been speaking, Rei had moved next to Ken and took his hand in hers. She hoped that her touch relayed to Ken the depths of her feelings for him. Looking him in the eye she kissed him once. Then she tugged on his arm and started pulling him in the direction of the dressing room.  
  
"Lets go. I'm ready to get out of this plug suit.", she said.  
  
"Me too. Here I come.", he replied.  
  
Together the couple trotted hand in hand in the direction of the Eva pilot changing rooms. Ken stopped just around the corner from the doors of the dressing rooms. Rei ran into his back.  
  
"Why did you stop Ken?", she asked.  
  
"So I could do this.", he replied then taking her by surprise he pressed his mouth to hers and returned the soul searing kiss she had started earlier.  
  
Rei couldn't contain herself. She returned the kiss with all of her heart and then some. When he pulled away, her legs almost couldn't hold her up any more.  
  
"We'll finish this after we change. I don't know about you, but this plug suit has suddenly become increasingly tight.", said Ken as he disappeared around the corner and into the men's locker room. Rei slowly mimicked him and went into the women's locker room.   
  
It didn't take them long to change. Since their fellow pilots had already changed and had left, neither Rei nor Ken had to deal with the comments and questions they knew were coming.  
  
Ken was waiting in the hallway for Rei to come out of the locker room. With his back turned he didn't see Rei when she exited the changing room. Ken jumped when she placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Eye to eye, the pair just stood there until the alarm notice on Ken's watch went off.  
  
"We need to hurry Rei, otherwise we'll miss the tram."  
  
"Is that so? And if we miss it what would we do then."  
  
"I think we would have a ten minute wait before the next one. We'd be the only ones on it this late at night."  
  
"And do you think there is a problem with that?", Rei asked leadingly.  
  
Finally getting the point that she was hinting at, Ken grinned. Offering his arm to her, Ken let the grin get bigger before answering:  
  
"Why no milady, I don't think that it would be a problem."  
  
Arm in arm the couple strolled happily in the direction of the tram stop.  
  
  
Another part finished. Its' took me a long time to complete this part so don't be too hard on me. As usual, all criticisms will be read and recorded accordingly. Any and all mistakes are mine and I plan to do better for the next part.  
  
Thank you again for your reviews.  
  
Knightewolfe.  
  



End file.
